What's Life Without a Little Drama?
by TwoDaysTooLate
Summary: The unofficial sequel to'Black Belt Beauty Queen' You needn't have read that to appreciate this, but it helps . Wait... what am I saying? Go read it, puppets!
1. A New Regular

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! (It was such a wait, I know). No pressure or anything.**

**Now,this is the _unofficial_ sequel to 'Black Belt Beauty Queen', but it would reeeeeeeeally make more sense to read that first. (That means if you haven't read it, go do so now. NOW! Go! NOW!)**

**It's slow on the get go right now but have no fear, things will be getting spicy soon enough;)**

**They say possession is nine-tenths of the law. By that logic, I should own at least part of Jimmy Neutron. Darn semantics!**

**Enjoy^_^**

* * *

><p>According to the calendar, late March is technically spring. Nature, however, likes find the loopholes in technicalities and rub them in people's faces. The coldsnap and four straight days of rain seemed to be her ways of letting the city of Retroville know that something was amiss. Unfortunately, no one ever seemed to notice anything in this town until it was much too late.<p>

The students of Retroville high were too absorbed in their own little worlds to realize the ominous foreshadowing provided by the weather.

At the gang's usual lunch table, Sheen stared out the window at the storm.

"Man, this rain really bites. I hate walking around, not being able to see hardly anything and getting soaked. Wouldn't it be great if there was something that would keep the rain off of you?"

Carl and Cindy just stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean…like an umbrella?"

"Yeah! You're so smart, Libs!"

Cindy slapped her palm to her face and shook her head in utter disgust. "You do realize it takes all my physical strength not to beat you senseless on a daily basis, right?"

"What a coincidence, it takes all my physical strength to listen to you when you talk. Speaking of which, I feel as though my blood sugar level is a bit low. Care to escort me to the snack machine, Carl?"

"Uh… ok."

"Good, you're buying."The two boys left the table.

Cindy turned to her friend. "How do you put up with that on a daily basis?"

"Don't start, Cindy."

"No, in all seriousness: your boyfriend has the mental capacity of a baked potato. I would have ended him by now. You _clearly_ have the patience of a saint."

"And your man Jimmy can't pick up on social cues. Let's not criticize other people's boyfriends."

"He's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know: you aren't technically 'going out', you just have an agreement that makes _no sense_ to the **rest of the world**! Seriously, how do _you_ put up with that?"

Earlier that year, the two had decided to act on their mutual attraction to each other. The result was…well pretty great, in her opinion. Libby just didn't understand the way things had to be.

"I don't know; it's just easier this way."

"Oh yes, not having a definite title to know where you stand sounds like heaven. What is it you two are afraid of? That the rest of the school will run you up the mill gossiping?"

"I really could not care less what the people in this stupid school think…but I'd rather not have everyone talking to much that it gets back to…you know…"

Libby nodded her head with understanding. In the few weeks that she and Jimmy had been, um, dating, she hadn't really known how to break the news to her mother. That was the sort of distraction she was supposed to be avoiding, so who knows how the woman would react.

"I understand girl, but he _is_ taking you to the prom, you'll have to tell her eventually."

"I know…but what is there to tell really? That we occasionally spend time alone talking about school and-"

"Making out in the lab?"

"**Hanging out!** I was going to say hanging out! But I will tell her, I'm just waiting for the…right…moment" She trailed off because at that moment, afore-mentioned genius approached the table.

The fuzzy feeling in her stomach grew. _Dang it, how does he always do that?_

* * *

><p>"Greeting ladies. How are you this fine Friday?" Jimmy sat down next to Cindy. Since their relationship changed from platonic to… er...not platonic, she had taken to sitting across from her best friend. This worked out for him, except for the occasional suggestive glances that Libby shot them.<p>

"Oh I'm great, if you like almost drowning on the walk from your car." Libby smirked.

At that moment Sheen came back to the table. "Well," he said putting his arm around her, "the important thing is my ultra-lady is still alive and it is almost the weekend, because my life would be totally pointless without you both."

"Oh, Sheen…" She smiled and the two begin their ritual kiss-fest.

The other two let out a collective groan.

"Uh, some of us are trying to eat here!" Cindy shot at them. "I'd rather not lose my lunch before I even get the chance to ingest it."

Libby pulled away. "Whatever."

Carl took sat down on the other side Jimmy. "Hey Jim. What did I miss?"

"Just more face eating than in a zombie movie." Cindy smirked. Libby glared at her.

When they first started…intermingling, Jimmy worried she would expect such public displays of affection out of him. Fortunately she abhorred such nonsense.

_Although, have you ever wondered why? Yeah, because it's weird and awkward for other people. When has she ever cared what other people thought?_

He shook his head. His mind was often at war with itself about matters concerning the blond. He could figure out the Navier-Stokes equations in a matter of minutes, but she still remained a mystery. How one person could manage to capture so much of his attention…

"So, any big weekend plans?"

"Well," Sheen said, "I will be spending Saturday practicing my hook shot and re-organizing my Ultralord collection." He looked at the incredulous expressions on their faces. "What? Don't judge me!"

He turned to Cindy. "How about you?"

She sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary: studying, tae kwon do class, more studying…" a sly expression came over her face. "Of course, my dad's company is entertaining a potential client, so my parents are going to dinner and a play this evening. I might have the evening to myself."

He smiled. "Hmm, we might have to do something to fix that. Let me know when they leave."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Libby glanced at them. "Cin, haven't your parents noticed the increased number of calls to his number on your phone bill?"

"No, we found a way around that."

"Found a way around…? You're not spies, ok, there is no reason to talk like that."

"Spies _wish_ they could be this tactful,"

"What do you do, sign language from your windows?"

They smiled at each other. "No," Jimmy said, "But that's a pretty good idea. It would have saved me some time."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Kind of…"

No, their way of discreet communication was much more clever. _Much more clever indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... a good start?<strong>

_****_**Review prosím!**


	2. No Comparison

**Time for another exciting installment!**

**Legally, you can't prove that I _don't_ own Jimmy Neutron, so- wait...you can? Drat**

**Enjoy^_^ (Losers and your legal knowledge...)**

* * *

><p>"You know, Jimmy, I've been meaning to ask you something."<p>

"What is it Sheen?"

"Well, it's been a while since the whole "dramatic love scene" after the pageant, so…. When are you going to ask Cindy to be your Ultralady?"

"Well, that particular string of words will **never **leave my mouth, so-"

"I think," Carl interrupted, "he just means, when are you two making it official?"

"Making what official?" They both gave him disbelieving stares. "Ok, fine. What does it matter?"

"Well, we were just speculating about it-"

"**You**?"

"Ok, Libby was speculating that, since you guys aren't technically…well…anything, there really are no reasons to be monogamous. Doesn't it bother you that she could date another guy if she really felt like it?"

"Right now I'm still amazed that you know the words 'speculating' and 'monogamous'."

"Be serious dude."

"Honestly Sheen, I really hadn't seen that as being an issue."

"Well, _**I**_ know if there was even a possibility of another guy sniffing around _my_ woman, I'd be madder than Robo-fiend in episode 522, when he-"

"We really don't need to hear this. And don't call her your 'woman', that's borderline offensive."

Sheen shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"Guys, I really don't think I have anything to worry about. Let's focus on something else, ok?"

"Whatever, man."

* * *

><p>Cindy sat turned around in her desk chair. He parents stood in her doorway, her mother trying to straighten her father's tie. While they were preoccupied, she silently slid a small black metal box behind her binder.<p>

"Now Cynthia, we will probably be back late; you know how these functions run. Have you completed your homework?"

"Everything except a chemistry project that I need to work on."

"Alright. When you're done, don't forget to practice conjugating verbs in the subjunctive tense. You had some trouble with that on your last French quiz."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Sasha!" Mr. Vortex said. "It's Friday night, let the girl relax a little."

She sighed. "Alright, no verbs, but get to bed at a decent time."

"Yes ma'am." And with that, they left.

She waited until she heard the car pulling out of the driveway before picking up the small black box. Before she could do anything, though, a muffled voice came out of it. "Chemistry project? Really?"

"I'm doing an experiment to see how long we can keep this up before they find out...How long have you been spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying, I was just checking to see if they had left yet."

"Uh-huh. You know, normal phones allow the person on the receiving line to decide whether or not to accept a call."

"That sounds pretty lame. So are you coming over or what?"

She sighed. "Yeah, give me a minute."

The metal cube had been their way of inconspicuously keeping in contact for the last couple of weeks. It was like a walkie-talkie with texting capabilities that only the two of them could use.

She pulled on a sweat-shirt and made her way down the stairs. It was still raining out, but she could make it across the street.

_I'm not going to melt after all. Or am I?_ She chuckled to herself. It was funny how, a few short months ago, Jimmy might have made a witch joke about her like that. _Actually, he still might_. Just because they were…well, you know…they hadn't stopped their rivalry. He just as likely to compare grades as she was to argue about something; the only difference was, instead of it ending with them not on speaking terms, they…well, usually laughed. Or did _other_ things.

Like right now. She came up to the door and knocked the code.

_Knock. Knock. Knock knock. Knock Knock Knock. Please hurry up, the stupid Fibonacci sequence goes on forever!_

Soon enough, the trap door opened and she fell into the tunnel. Fortunately, she'd had practice landing, and managed to curl up and roll instead of hitting the hard ground. She got to her knees then stood up.

"You really should put something under that opening."

"And make people think they're welcome in here?" He glare met a smiling face. "Hi Cindy."

* * *

><p>Jimmy had been in the lab for the last three hours, but judging by Cindy's disheveled appearance, he could tell it was still raining. Her jacket hadn't done much to keep her dry, because her hair stuck to her face and neck. It was actually kind of endearing.<p>

"You know, they have these handy things called **raincoats** that usually do a decent job-"

"Shut up or I'll shake my head and get you wet." She walked over to his desk. "Orrrrr…I'll sit on these important looking papers."

"You wouldn't dare!" He ran over and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her over to the couch. He sat on the armrest, forcing her to sit on his lap. "I need those blueprints!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh? And what are you prepared to do to stop me?"

"I can probably think of something." He kissed her and moved to the seat of the couch, bringing her with him.

_How did I manage before I could do this whenever I wanted?_ Of course, he couldn't try this at school…not that her wanted to, that was annoying and Cindy would probably object to a public display of affection. It was just, well, he would like to know that if he really wanted to, he _could_. Would she really stop it?

_That might be a piece of knowledge I need to acquire._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Doin' my best to keep it up to par**

**Review kama wewe tafadhali!**


	3. The Plan

**Did I make you wait for an update *gasp* Such treachery!**

**It has become the number one thing on my to-do list; however, at the moment I in fact do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Of all the times for him to be right about something!<em>

Sheen's words from earlier rang in Jimmy's mind, and the more time he spent with Cindy, the more he hated the idea of some other boy being with her.

After about twenty minutes of…um… lip exploration (ok, kissing. Are you happy now?) He had to say something. He pulled away, despite her resistance to stopping.

"I need to ask you something?"

"And **now **is the best time to do so because…"

"What would you classify this as?"

She gave him a confused smile and chuckled. "Now I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure they call this 'kissing', genius boy."

"I don't mean…US, ok? What would you classify **us** as?"

She got quiet. For a moment, she just looked at him, a hollow expression on her face. "You ended a sentence with an adverb."

"CINDY!"

"Oh relax! Why do you suddenly require nomenclature anyway?"

"Well, I mean… if one were to… um." He had no idea how to explain this.

"I mean, **we** know how we feel about each other; why do other people?"

"I didn't mean in the case of alerting the world about us, I just …well…There are certain stipulations that come with various stages in a relationship. Like say, if one of us wanted to date another person, would that-"

She sat up. "Wait, is **that** what this is about? Are you saying that you-"

"NO, no no no not at all. I was speaking hypothetically. I just think we need a set of guidelines to determine what is ok and what's not." She seemed to relax.

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense."

"Ok. So, 'no' to seeing other people?"

She shrugged with feigned nonchalance. "I guess, if that's what you want."

"Ok..."_You think I'd be used to this by now_ "I suppose the next thing would be, well…as fun as this is. Are we ever going to go on a real date?"

"Define _real_? Like, in public. With other people around?"

"I suppose." He noticed her face pale. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um…" she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

_What is going on?_ Cindy doesn't act like this. He was actually surprised they hadn't gone public earlier; she couldn't keep a secret to save her life, but even their parents didn't know yet, let alone the school. Why _ were_ they keeping this a secret? That had never clearly been explained; all she said was that it was too soon to tell anyone except their closest friends-

_Wait just a minute…_

"Is there some reason why you have an aversion to being in public with me?"

"NO, it's nothing like that! I'm just-"

"What? Embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"**NO!** Will you just listen?" she sighed exasperatedly. "Ok, it's just…well…you know how my mother is a total raging psychopath?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Yeah, that's because you don't have to live with her. The point is, she's not exactly a fan…of you. Or pretty much anyone. But especially you. And your family."

"What do you mean?"

"WELL, there's the whole 'repeated endangerment of the town' thing, and your dad's habit of mowing the lawn in his underwear-"

"That happened _maybe_ four times, and my inventing skills have improved!"

"_I_ know that, but she doesn't and it would be a bit difficult for me to work that into a dinnertime conversation."

_Dinner?_ He snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What?"

"I can have my parents invite yours over for dinner; then your mother can see that we are totally normal."

She raised one eyebrow. "Ok, relatively normal. But you have to admit, it could work."

"I suppose… your mom is a good cook, and maybe when put in a social setting, Sasha could act like a semi-normal human. NOTHING can go wrong though. No invention malfunctions, no spontaneous combustions, no-"

"Have a little faith, Cin." He pulled her close to him. "I _am_ a genius after all."

"Oh you're something alright." He narrowed his eyes and she kissed his cheek in response. "You are definitely something."

* * *

><p>"Ok Goddard, we have to do this discreetly." Jimmy and his dog stood in the hall, keeping an eye on his parents. It was a drizzly Saturday morning and he was ready to enact the plan he and Cindy had carefully concocted the previous evening (at least until nine, when she had to leave. He had never known someone so compliant to a totalitarian ruler that they would obey even when their mother wasn't home).<p>

He walked into the living room where his mother was dusting and his father was polishing a duck figurine.

"Hey Jimbo, what's the good word?"

"Um, hi dad. Say, do you know what I just read that was pretty interesting? Apparently the…hospitality rate is decreasing in the average American household."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"It's not good, not good at all. It's a national epidemic. They, uh, encourage families to try to break out of this cycle of destruction! So anyway, I was thinking we could do something to make sure our family doesn't fall prey to this…development: we should have the neighbors over for dinner."

"I don't know son, the Wheezers are very particular about their food, and then there's the allergies to take into consideration-"

"No dad, I didn't mean Carl's family…" he glanced out the window to the pink house across the street. "Here's a wild idea: why don't we have the Vortexes over? That would be a…neighborly thing to do."

Hugh looked at his wife tentatively. "Uh..Okay. How about sugar-booger, want to help bring back hospitality?"

She looked over at them. "I suppose…but Jimmy, are you sure this doesn't have more to do with the fact that you and Cindy are dating."

His jaw dropped. "How…did you know?"

"I'm a woman sweetie, nothing goes on in this house that I don't know about."

"It's true Jimbo. In this house a man can't even _think_ about ordering a new duck collectable online without-"

"Hugh don't start."

Jimmy sighed. "I'd just like to start off on the right foot with Mrs. V. she can be a bit...how can I say this in a polite way…"

"I'm not sure you ** can** dear; I understand though. Alright, how about next Saturday? It's the weekend before you kids get out for spring break. I can ask her at book club Monday."

"Thanks mom, that'd be great. Now this has to go smoothly, so dad? Can you maybe not destroy anything between now and then?"

"I can't make that promise."

* * *

><p>Cindy sat in a bean bag chair on the floor of Libby's gray and purple room. The dark skinned beauty was going through her closet in search of outdated fashions to discard (a monthly ritual for her) and tossing them on the ground. Cindy folded the articles selected to be donated to charity and set them next to the CD player, which at the moment was playing her new <em>Lex Rosenberg<em> album softly.

"Awful. Hate it. Hate it. Boring." She held out a straight gray skirt. "Do you want this skirt?"

"Do I want the skirt you just described as boring?" she looked up. "Ooh! Actually yes." Libby threw it gently. "Libs, this still has the tag on it!"

"I know. I bought it to wear to interviews, but I just can't bring myself to put it on. I can't rock the whole 'librarian chic' thing." She looked over to see Cindy glaring at her. "You however can pull it off. Heh heh... Speaking of shopping, I was thinking we could go search for prom dresses during the break week after next… assuming you aren't teaching camp at the dojo every day."

Cindy gave her friend a confused look. "I thought you ordered your dress _weeks _ago! This is kind of last minute for you."

"Not for me, we're finding **you** a dress."

"Um, I was planning on just wearing my dress from the pageant-"

"Girl, you can't do that! Everyone's already seen it. You can _maybe_ wear it to the next prom, but not his year."

"I've only worn it once! Besides, it's going to be difficult to explain _why_ I need to buy another formal-"

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I'm working on it! We have a plan: Neutron is-"

"You're not **still **calling him that."

"Quiet; he's going to have us over for dinner and if all goes accordingly, she won't hold his family in such low regard."

"What's her beef anyway?"

"Well, she doesn't like how he frequently surpasses me grade-wise, she thinks it ridiculous and outdated that Mrs. Neutron is a stay-at-home mother, there's the whole 'multiple instances of endangering the town thing-"

"Ok, I get it, but is _dinner_ really going to change all that?" She sat down next to the blond girl.

"I don't know, but it has to be worth a shot. But if she sees a normal family, with no catastrophes, or invention meltdowns, or rivalries, then she might accept them; and maybe if she sees the side of him…them- the side of them that I do, she'll like…them too. At the very least, enough to not freak out when I tell her that we're going to prom together."

Libby patter her shoulder. "I hope it works out girl; although I'm noticing an immediate flaw."

"What?"

"Well, for her to see the side of Jimmy that you do, she'd have to be right up in his face like-"

Cindy threw a hot pink shirt at her head and hit her square in the face. "Shut up!"

"You know it's truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!"

"Don't make me tackle you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, can this end well? You'll just have to wait and see;)<strong>

**Review eğer lütfen!**


	4. Technical Victory

**Da da DAH! Update time! It's a little shorter this time, but you'll survive.**

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but I dooooooo own a supermegaawesome new JN amv! (Well, I 'technically' don't own the song or video clips, but you get the gist). Y'all should check it out;) My youtube address is on my profile.**

**Enjoy^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Monday morning rolled around, Jimmy was feeling very confident about his plan.<p>

_It's brilliant! Some delicious chicken, hearty conversation and pretty soon we'll be like one big happy family._ Not **his** family mind you; the Neutron clan tended to be great big ball of crazy, but you get the picture.

He walked into his fourth period history class and saw Cindy in her usual seat in front of his. _That's strange; I usually get here before her._ She seemed tense and was tapping her fingers on the desk in a jittery fashion. As soon as he sat down, she whirled around to face him.

"Quick, disagree with me about something."

"Why….?"

"I need to argue with someone to settle my nerves."

He almost chuckled until he realized she was serious. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about the plan and I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"Oh _please_, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Alphabetically or in order of likelihood?" She pulled two pieces of paper from her binder. "Seriously, I made a list for each."

"Cindy, just relax. Everything will be fine." She smiled, but her face still showed doubt. "I promise you, everything will be ok."

"Alright hooligans," their teacher, Mrs. Isbell called out. Cindy turned back around in her seat. "I want to get 'World War II' finished before the break. I know _I_ certainly won't be thinking about it during, so we're going to try to have the test Thursday. There will be a mock Free Response question like those on the AP exam, so you'll need to know the material well enough to write something decent."

"Well I really hope things go well Saturday," Cindy whispered, "Because you'll need something to cheer you up after the crushing defeat you'll suffer during the test."

"Obviously you're not _that_ upset, although it disturbs me that your mind has become so delusional."

She chuckled. "Bring it on, brain-boy."

_I'm pretty sure normal people's relationships are not like this Hmm, too bad for them._

* * *

><p>Cindy walked into her house after school and was greeted by the usual shriek of her mother.<p>

"Cynthia, shoes! Remove your shoes. It is muddy out and my carpet is clean."

She kicked her flats off and picked them up by the heels. "Of course!" She muttered. "If I don't get reminded twice a day, I might forget."

She walked into the kitchen. "Is it ok if I make a sandwich now? I need to get Aikido early today."

Mrs. Vortex looked up from behind her laptop. "Something _interesting_ happened today, Cynthia."

"Ok, so is that a yes to the sandwich?"

"My book club met today. I mentioned to Mrs. Neutron that her pound cake seemed less dry than last time and somehow that led to her inviting our family to dinner Saturday evening."

"Oh. Well, isn't that…um, nice. What a polite and neighborly thing to do." She chuckled nervously. _Keep it together! She'll see right through you._

"_Yes_, well, social protocol required me to accept." She scoffed. "Just how I wanted to spend my evening: mediocre dinner and possible explosions."

"Mom, that's not nice. Besides it's been at least two years since one of Jimmy's inventions exploded."

She shot Cindy a quizzical glance. "Since when do you call him _that_?"

_Crap. _"Call him what; his name?

They eyed each other for a beat. "Whatever, Cynthia. I'll alert your father of our obligation when he gets home from work. Now, school. What assignments have you received?"

After a few minutes, Cindy escaped the interrogation with enough time to finish her pre-cal homework and leave by 4 o'clock. As she started her car, anxiety filled her.

_Great, this day has just gone all awry. I'll only have half an hour after class to do my English, mom's already snippy about the dinner, and I never got my sandwich. 'Everything will be just fine Cindy.' Oh please! _

_That moron has no idea the chaos he's creating. Idiot! He's just lucky I like him so much._

* * *

><p>'<em>Milky Way to Proxima Centauri. Come in Proxima Centauri."<em>

'_How many times do I have to tell you, we are NOT using code names?"_

'_But it adds to the experience!'_

'_Is there a purpose to this conversation? I'm very tired and have psychology flash cards to finish.'_

Cindy sat at her desk, trying to finish the remains of her homework. Leave it to Neutron to decide to text her at 10:30 at night.

'_Did Karate run late again?'_

'_Kinda. Sensei Mako was apologizing again for having to cancel the trip to Israel. I tried to tell him it was alright, but he would not stop talking. I didn't leave there until almost nine. Mom was super ticked.'_

'_Alas, the world will have to wait for another black belt in Krav Maga;) Speaking of your mom, did she say anything about…you know?'_

'_We might go this summer, so there's it'll be a short wait.' _She hesitated before typing the rest. '_Yeah she seemed' … 'interested.'_

'_Cindy…'_

'_Ok, she was rather uppity about it. To be fair though, she's uppity about most things.'_

'_Well she agreed to it. That's a victory for now.'_

'_I suppose. Well, I have to go. See you in the morning, "Milky Way".'_

'_Goodnight, Proxima Centauri.'_

She set down the black communicator. Leave it to Jimmy to give them code names based on neighboring galaxies. _They are kind of fitting: relatively close, yet so far apart. _

_Geez, do you hear yourself?_ _This isn't cheesy romance novel; get it together! You need to focus on school right now. Unnecessary distractions such as this are part of the reason why mother doesn't want you to date._ Of course, that wasn't entirely true. She didn't object to…

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. If she hoped to get any sleep tonight, she needed to finish these stupid vocabulary words.

_And I'm going to need my wits about me this week._

* * *

><p><strong>With any luck I'll keep my wits about me and get another chapter out in a decent amount of time.<strong>

__**Review nếu anh cần!**


	5. I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I've had crazy amounts of homework lately. Thanks fo your patience. You shall be rewarded with some juicy set-ups;)**

**As always, the copyright world makes me declare that I do not own Jimmy Neutron. You guys just wanna depress me:P**

* * *

><p>"Can we turn the radio down? I have a headache." Cindy shielded her eyes from the sun that was streaming in through the car's front window.<p>

Libby turned the dial so that the music was barely audible. "Late night?"

"I think I got about four hours of sleep. I _finally_ finished the flashcards, but by that point I remembered I still had chemistry homework. I hate thermodynamics."

"That bites." Libby opened the center console and pulled a pair of black sunglasses out. Cindy took them appreciatively.

"Thanks. Hey, do you want to come over after school? Soccer's been cancelled due to flooding on the field and I don't have to teach this week; we could study for the psychology quiz and hang out; I don't have Judo until six."

"Sounds good…wait, today's Tuesday, isn't it?"

"All day."

She sucked air through her teeth. "I kinda promised Sheen that I'd come over to his house this afternoon. I'm sorry."

She groaned. "Libs, what do you two even _do_ together? Watch 'Ultralord?'" No response came from the driver's seat. "Libby…you _don't_. **Tell me** you don't-"

"He watches 'Next Great Fashionista' with me; it's the least I can do. Besides, it's not that bad once you get into."

"Oh my gosh, you drank the nerd cool-aid!"

"Everybody likes super heroes! What girl doesn't want a spider-man to her Mary Jane?"

"Libby, that kind of thinking only plays to the 'damsel in distress' card that portrays women as being nothing but incapable pretty faces for 'big strong men' to save. _I_ am no helpless heroine!"

"That is true. Of course, I've always thought of you as more 'Susan Storm' from the 'Fantastic Four', what with your blond hair, superior intellect, egotistical genius and all. You even have your own villain with a vendetta against you."

She chuckled. "I suppose that fits. Who's the 'Doctor Doom' in this situation?"

She watched as a sly smile broke out over her friend's face. "Eustace."

"Strytch? He's the son of a gypsy witch in a metal mask?"

"I mean the movie 'Victor Von Doom!' Rich guy. Hates Reed/Jimmy. Likes you-"

"Hold on now; he does not! He just…_uses_ me. Besides, in the movie she dated him. I would never-"

"You went with him to his boarding school's winter formal."

"LIBBY! I thought we agreed not to talk about that!"

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"He went over my head! It's not like my mom would say no; she was ecstatic that someone of that social standing would want to go with me."

"Yeah… but it was worth it to hear about him getting fresh in the limo and you kicking him in the-"

"We **are not** having this conversation right now! Just please don't say anything about it around the guys. I really don't need Jimmy finding out, especially now that we're…"

"Yes; now that you're what?"

Cindy didn't answer. Libby glanced at her. "Do you guys even _know _what you are?"

"That is to be decided at a later date. Namely after Saturday."

"Oh yeah, what did your mom say about that?"

"It is fated for disaster. She called it an **obligation**, Libby. "

"Well, all you can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Girl, I'm used to disaster! I'm dating Sheen, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>The day could not end soon enough for Jimmy. He couldn't believe it was only Tuesday. Almost <strong>all<strong> of his teachers were cramming a test in the lesson before the break. He liked a little academic challenge, but _come on _people!

As he made his way to the parking lot, making a mental note of the evening's assignments, Carl and Sheen ran up to him.

"Hey Jimmy," Carl said tentatively, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Will you give me a ride to the airport next Monday?"

"I suppose so…"

"Huzzah! Thanks Jim; Elke's family flies into town that day. Mr. and Mrs. Ekberg are staying with friends of the family, but she gets to come hang out with me while they talk to the llama breeders."

Oh, of course. "That's great Carl."

"Hey I've got an idea." Sheen started jumping up and down. "We can all come and hang out with you two."

Carl's face fell. "Yeah I guess so, or we could _not_ do that and…not do that."

They walked through the gate to where all the students parked their vehicles.

"But it'll be fun Carl! We can go for lunch and-"

"Sheen, the last time you were here all you did was ask her about what Ultralord is like in Sweden. It was annoying."

"Yeah Sheen, it was weird for everyone."

Sheen was about to continue the argument, but at that moment he saw Libby unlocking her car and ran up to her.

"Hey, Statue of Lusciousness!"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Only in private?"

"Yes… mean NO Sheen, not at all!" Cindy smirked at her from across the hood.

"Oh well! SO anyway, how would you like to hang with Elke next week?"

"SHEEN!" Carl yelled.  
>"The blond chick with the accent? I don't know…"<p>

"When is she coming?"

"Next Monday!"

"SHEEN!"

Jimmy tried to intervene. "Sheen, I think they probably want some alone-time."

"Carl, think of it this way: when she first gets here she'll want to do dumb girl things, like shop and sight-see, but if you wait until _later_ to be alone you will get a romantic evening out of the deal."

The whole group stared at him, their jaws agape.

"Sheen, that is…actually…pretty smart."

Cindy let out an overly-dramatic shocked gasp. "Sheen said something intelligent? I'm pretty sure that's the fourth horseman on the apocalypse. Everyone to the bunker!"

"Ha-ha Miss Hilarious, you are just jealous because for once _I_ surpassed you in smartness."

"Right now I'm just impressed you know the word "surpass" and used it correctly in a sentence."

"I don't have to put up with this. Let's go Libs!" He tried to open the back door to her car, but found it remained closed. He used all his physical strength to try and pry the door open, until Libby hit the 'unlock' button, when the door flew open and Sheen fell to the ground.

"Pardon me oh genius one." Cindy walked over to where Jimmy parked the hovercar.

"Is the alarm disabled?"

He came up next to her. "What makes you think I'm giving you a ride home?"

"My delightful personality and charming disposition."

"Nope, that's nope it." A mischievous smile spread over his face.

"Jimmy, I've had a very stressful day and my head feels like it's about to split in two. **Please** just let me in the stupid thing."

"Nothing a little pie can't fix."

"You've been hanging out with your dad too much."

* * *

><p><strong>Not very long, I know, but more is on the way.<strong>

**Review os gwelwch yn dda!**


	6. A Typical Afternoon at the Neutron Abode

**Here you go, another slice of awesomeness! (Well...not really. But think of it as an appetizer to awesomeness)**

**Due to the rules of the internet, I am forced to inform you that I do not own the Jimmy Neutron portion of this Jimmy Neutron _fan_fiction. Because it's totally not self-explanatory or anything.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, will you <em>please <em>put some pants on? We have company." Jimmy walked into his house only to be greeted by the sight of his father doing strange stretches in front of the TV in only his button-down shirt and boxers. Jimmy shook his head in disbelief as Cindy stood next to him, chuckling.

"No can do Jimbo; they're in the wash. Besides, it's much easier to do tai chi this way. Say Cindy you do that, don't you? Can you help me figure out how to balance in the crane position?"

"Sure Mr. N." She walked over to where he stood. "Try keeping your weight over the ball of your foot instead of your heel…and keep your left knee level with your hip."

While she continued, Jimmy walked into the kitchen where his mother was unloading the dishwasher.

"Sweetie, is there someone here?"

"Yeah, Cindy's…um…"

She eyed him knowingly. "Say no more. I'll make sure your father stays down here."

"It's not like that, mom. We're just doing homework."

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"MOM!"

"Oh you know I'm teasing. I'll bring you some snacks in a little while."

He muttered a thank you and walked back into the living room. Cindy and his father were standing with their knees bent, moving their arms in a pattern.

"Now remember to keep your center of gravity low in order to decrease postural problems."

"Cindy, are you coming?"

"Yeah," she returned to a normal stance then picked up her book bag. "Don't forget to do the other side too Mr. N."

"Will do! Thanks"

The two walked up the stairs to Jimmy's room.

* * *

><p>As she entered through the door to the blue bedroom, Cindy couldn't help but think about how different this family was from hers. She couldn't picture her dad doing <em>anything<em> in his underwear, let alone when there was someone at the house; and there was absolutely no way **her** mother would be cool with them doing homework in her room. She loved her parents, but sometimes she wished that they could have a relaxed relationship like this.

Jimmy set his bag down. "So what do you want to work on first: psych or chemistry?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed. "I suppose chemistry. It will take me the longest."

"Are you having trouble with thermo?"

She didn't want to look at him. "I suppose."

He sat down next to her. "I'm not going to make fun of you, Cindy. This stuff is difficult." She shot him a _yeah right_ look. "Hey, I had trouble with solubility equilibrium. Even we geniuses struggle…occasionally."

She chuckled. "Ok, well can you explain when you use heat of fusion versus heat of vaporization?"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Cindy finally finished. "So because the delta S is negative and the delta H is also negative, it's spontaneous at low temperatures?"<p>

"Yup, and that's the last of them."

She smiled. "Thank you. This makes perfect sense now."

"You've probably just been too busy to study it long enough. Speaking of which," he looked up at her, "Shouldn't you be at…something?"

"Trying to get rid of me, eh?" she shot him a sly smile.

"No, no, I just meant-"

"Due to all the rain, the soccer field is unusable for a few days and I don't have to teach this week. Judo's not until six and my mother is at work." She scooted closer. "So I have the whole afternoon free."

"Oh really?" He smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I might be." He leaned into her, and she held up the psychology book. "Now we can cover memory processes all the way to distortion."

"Why do you have to do that?"

There was a knock at the door. "Because apparently I'm psychic."

Jimmy got up to open the door. Mrs. Neutron came in holding a tray.

"How's everything going kids? I brought you some cheese and crackers. There would have been pie, but I left your father alone for twenty minutes and you know how _that_ always ends." She turned to Cindy. "You'd probably like something with more protein anyway; you have…kendo tonight?"

"Judo actually."

"Right, right; Jimmy said it was some sort of martial arts."

"Did he now?" _I wonder what else he's told you._

"Oh, while I'm here: is there anything I should take into account for dinner on Saturday? Any allergies or preferences?"

"Well mom's been trying to cut back on pork products due to the high sodium content, and if there are onions on anything, we're all in for an unpleasant evening of criticism … and dad can't have pine nuts."

"Noted; I'll try to keep everything _above par_."

Cindy winced. "Would it help if I said, coming from her that's a compliment?"

"Oh, I've come to expect as much from dear Sasha. Let's just hope the meal keeps her happy long enough to…" She looked up and seemed to trail off.

Cindy turned her head to see Jimmy's widened eyes.

"Well, I'd better switch over the laundry. See you later Cindy." And with that, she left.

"What was that about?"

"Beats me."

"Jimmy…"

"Look, let's just study for the psychology test."

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Cindy didn't press the matter anymore. <em>I can't believe mom almost spilled the beans.<em> He didn't want Cindy to know that his parents knew about their…arrangement. Not yet anyways; she wouldn't be happy about it.

They went over cognitive processes for about an hour, until Cindy finally looked up at the clock. "I'd better go, I need to get changed and have enough time to warm up."

"Yeah, I need to finish my paper on _Macbeth._"

She let out a sigh of disbelief. "You haven't finished yet? It's due tomorrow."

"Just my conclusion! And maybe some more analysis…some of us don't have a great love for Shakespeare."

"Oh, but you once played the title character!"

He let out a groan, remembering the play from elementary school. "Man, I don't know _what_ principal Willoughby was on when he wrote that script, but it was **not** _Macbeth_."

"Artistic license?"

"Not even…no. Just….no." He shook his head.

She laughed. "Well, I gotta go." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He waved as she walked out the door.

Days like today were part of the reason why Saturday _needed_ to go well. Days like today were a rare thing that could only be enjoyed when Cindy was free and Mrs. Vortex was far away. But they were still great. _Just think what our brilliant minds could accomplish if allowed to collaborate. Uh-huh, I'm sure 'collaboration' is the __**only **__thing on your mind regarding her. Shut up._

He _needed_ Mrs. Vortex's blessing to date Cindy. _And you'll get it. Nothing can go wrong._

He repeated this over and over in his mind, and by the time he went to sleep Thursday night, he almost believed it.

* * *

><p><strong>The exciting dinner is fast approaching;) <strong>

**Review as jy wil!**


	7. Necessary Preparation

**I apologize for the super long hiatus, I've been crazy busy lately! There will be more wonder to come though, I just had to muddle through some boring parts.**

**אני לא הבעלים של ג'ימי ניוטרון - That's Hebrew for "I do not own Jimmy Neutron". Or is it? You'll never know. Mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>Cindy sat down at the breakfast table Friday morning, and was greeted by her father who was working on the daily crossword puzzle.<p>

"Hmm, an eight letter word for 'Genus of a cheetah.' Third letter is 'I'."

"Acinonyx." She said, stirring the yogurt and granola together. "A-C-I-N-O-N-Y-X"

He stared at her. "What would I do without you?"

"Get a dictionary. Where's mom?"

"Oh, she spilled milk on her dress and went upstairs to change. We've got about four minutes to relax."

She chuckled.

He filled in another string of letters then shot her an unreadable glance. "She tells me we're dining across the street tomorrow evening. Is there…any particular reason why they invited us over?"

Her chewing slowed. "I think they're just being neighborly. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought there might something other than hospitality on their minds."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. They ate in silence for a minute.

"This dinner wouldn't possibly have anything to do with Jimmy giving you a ride to school every so often…or the reason why you blush whenever someone mentions his name?" He lowered his voice. "Or the flowers he gave you after the pageant?"

She didn't say anything. "How did-"

"Just because your mother has blinders on when it comes to everything not academically related to you, doesn't mean I do. You know if you need to talk, I'm here to listen, Cindy."

She couldn't believe this. _How much does he know? How long has he known? If he could figure this out, could mom? _ Nonsense, her mother would never...

"I need tomorrow to go well." Her voice barely squeaked out. He nodded.

At that moment, Mrs. Vortex walked into the room, straitening her blouse. "Great, now I'm eight minutes off schedule. I'll have to wait and do the dishes when I get home. Cynthia, what are you still doing eating? Brush your teeth and get to school!" She put her mug in the dishwasher and walked out of the room.

Cindy sighed and got up to rinse out her bowl. Her father caught her arm. "I mean that honey, anytime you need to talk."

"Thanks dad." At least one he her parents was sane.

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat in the driver's seat of his dad's blue car. He tapped the steering wheel nervously, wonder when she was coming. After what seemed like an eternity (but actually was two minutes) Cindy finally walked out the door and made her way over to him. She put her bag in the back seat then got in the passenger side.<p>

"T minus sixteen hours," He said, feigning nonchalance.

"Is it really necessary to talk like that _this_ early in the morning?"

"Another late night, sleeping beauty?"

She shot him a hard look. "Don't push it. Yes, there was a lot on my mind and I found sleep to be evasive."

"School or…you know..."

"Both. Oh, that reminds me: when we get there I have something that I need to show you."

"Ok." He didn't press the matter, sensing that she didn't want to talk about it right now. He reached over to the CD player he had installed earlier that year and pressed 'Play.'

Light music came out of the speakers. He glanced at the seat next to him and saw a small smile spread over her face. "Is this the playlist I burned for you?"

"Yeah, I've got to say though: it's pretty easy to figure out which ones are you and which are Libby's influence."

"She's a bit more out there. I swear, half her songs are pure Top Forty and the other half is completely left-field out there stuff I've never even heard of. I don't know where she finds it!"

"It's starting to rub off on Sheen too. He actually has more on his mp3 player than the "Ultralord" soundtrack now."

"That relationship just blows my mind".

"Now that's quite a feat…whereas it only takes, say, a cheese grater to blow Sheen's mind".

Cindy's laughter filled the car as he pulled into the school parking lot. Even though he couldn't look at her, he knew her face was lighting up like it always does when she laughed. It was one of the rare times that she let her guard down and one could see what she was really feeling. He liked the way the grin spread over her entire face, making her eyes sparkle and her nose crinkle up.

Pretty soon (too soon, in his opinion), he pulled into his designated spot. As soon as he removed the key from the ignition, she hopped out to retrieve something from her backpack. She rummaged through it for a moment then opened a blue folder to reveal a stack of paper.

"Your English paper?"

"No." she let out a sigh. "Here's the thing: a few years ago Libby and I jokingly made a 'requirement test' for a future suitor, you know, to make sure we were compatible."

"That's kinda-"

"We were **twelve**! Besides, it was just for fun. At least until I showed it to mother, who….took it a bit farther than expected. She actually typed it up and added to it and actually planned to give it to anyone I dated."

He laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Her expression remained somber as she handed it to him. "I couldn't make something like this up."

"Name…age… height…unweighted GPA… vaccination records?"

"I just thought I'd better show it to you in case she decided to ask you stuff from it at dinner."

"Briefly describe your family's medical history?"

"Mom's a little weird when it comes to-"

"In the provided spaces, list ** all **your SAT and ACT scores, including the essay".

"That one was actually my idea. But-"

"What are your top three college choices? Describe your intended major. Note: acceptable answers include doctor, lawyer, contractor, technical engineer, computer programmer..."

"I know this seems really bizarre, but-"

"In a minimum of 250 words, explain what the phrase 'intellectual superiority' means to you and how you plan to respect Cynthia's if the two of you engage in a relationship."

He looked up to see her face horror-stricken.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that was on there."

He chuckled. "Cindy, it's fine. This is actually pretty amusing."

"But if she-"

He pulled her close in an embrace. "Quit worrying! Just show up at our house at five o'clock tomorrow and check the anxiety at the door. I can deal with anything she throws at me. I'm Jimmy Neutron for heaven's sake!"

"A word to the wise: check the ego."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't".

"You're just lucky you're so darn adorable".

"I'm lucky for a lot of reasons".

_Let's just hope I can stay lucky until Saturday._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a great big tease, I know. But the dinner is coming! I promise<strong>

__**Review nếu anh cần!**


	8. Houston, We Have A Problem

**I bet y'all thought that I forgot about you. Well I didn't, it's just that life has been very stressful and I really want this section to be perfect so it's gotten re-written about five times...enough excuses, just read!**

**If I owned Jimmy Neutron, I would be the happiest girl in the world. But I am not happy, so therefor I do not own it. Syllogism sucks.**

* * *

><p><em>It is ridiculous for a person to feel this nervous. I have entered hundreds of competitions, fought aliens, criminals, possessed pants, and once told Libby that I didn't like her outfit, why is it <em>_**this**__ is the situation that my heart chooses to pound hard enough that I'm sure everyone around me can hear it._ Cindy stood at the Neutron's doorstep, her mother counting down the seconds until her watch said five o'clock exactly. It was strange that they were going to be right on time, considering Mrs. Vortex's philosophy was usually 'five minutes early is ten minutes late'.

"Three…two…one. Alright Cynthia, right the doorbell and let's get this over with."

"Sasha dear, let's try to be a bit more positive about the evening. They are being very gracious."

Cindy pressed the button and heard the familiar muted ring. She glanced at her dad, who shot her a secretive smile.

"Hmph. Perhaps I'd be more positive if we weren't about to dine with the family of a boy our daughter hates where something will undoubtedly explode."

"Now mom, I told you nothing will…" _Wait, what?_ "I don't h-"

At that moment, Mr. Neutron opened the door. "Greetings neighbors! Come on in, Judy-cakes was just waiting to take the roast out of the oven."

They entered into the house; the familiar smell of Mrs. Neutron's cooking filled the air. Normally the heavenly aroma put Cindy at ease, but she had the feeling she would be on edge all evening.

They walked into the dining room only to be greeted by Jimmy, who was filling the water glasses. She caught her breath at the sight of him in his crisp white button-down shirt. True, it had only been about twenty-five hours since the last time she saw him, but lately he had the effect whenever he smiled at her.

_How could mom possibly think I hate him?_ Oh right, there was that giant problem. Well…ok, over the years she never actually sang his praises around the house. And _maybe_ she complained about him to her mom (well it's not like she could to anyone else! Anytime she brought him up around Libby, her friend just gave her sly smiles and disbelieving glares) and it's not like her mom _knew_ about their…dalliance in middle school. Perhaps she **had **given the impression that she hated him. _Dad figured out that you like him._ Hmm… but her mother wasn't exactly perceptive about teenage girl feelings. Maybe Jimmy needed to be warned that this problem had arisen.

As her parents and Mr. Neutron took their seats, she made her way over to where Jimmy was filling the last glass.

"Do you need help bringing the food in?" he met her gaze and she raised one eyebrow.

He seemed to understand. "Um, sure. Come with me."

They went into the kitchen and as soon as Jimmy shut the door, she faced him.

"We have a slight problem," she said in a hushed tone, "apparently my mother thinks I hate you."

"That doesn't sound like much of a problem; just tell her that you don't. Maybe she'll be less shrill."

"This is no time to joke. I really don't understand **why** she would think that."

"Hmm, let's think about that for a minute, Cindy: you've spent the better part of the last ten years being my contender in every academic field. I highly doubt you've ever sung my praises around the house. Just tell her that you no longer feel the need to despise me, that we've formed a truce."

"You don't understand-"

"She can't just let that slip dear, her mother has a vendetta against us because of your history of dislike. If the change-of-heart seems to come out of nowhere, she'll think something's up."

Cindy froze. She turned slowly to see an apron-clad Mrs. Neutron, holding a basket full of dinner rolls.

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p>Jimmy wasn't exactly surprised to hear this. He and Cindy hadn't exactly been chummy over the years, and although they'd stopped being enemies some time ago, Mrs. V did seem to have it in for him.<p>

"Um, Mrs. Neutron! We were just-"

"You can call me Judy, dear."

"I'd rather not." She sounded nervous. "I mean- I don't really think it would be appropriate since none of Jimmy's other friends call you that."

"Think nothing of it. Now, what you should be worrying about is your mother's vendetta against Jimmy. She seems to have formed some sort of hatred by association," she gave them a wry smile, "which is somewhat ironic right now, considering hatred is the last thing on you two's minds." She winked.

Cindy whirled back around to face him. "You told her?" she hissed.

He shrugged sheepishly. "She figured it out."

"I'm a woman dear, it's second nature. In fact, I'm truly surprised **your **mother is still in the dark about it."

"She would never think that I'd like my biggest rival."

"I don't know about that dear, it's been obvious to the rest of us for some time now."

Jimmy's jaw dropped. "MOM!"

"What? For two incredibly smart people, you certainly can be clueless."

"Mrs. Neutron, as much I as agree with that statement, we kinda have a situation here and I'm going to start freaking out very soon."

"Calm down Cindy, we'll figure something out. You two just go back in the dining room."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffhanger. I'm terrible, but more to come later<strong>

**Review kama wewe tafadhali!**


	9. Shock and Awe and more Shock

**Well, I certainly learned my lesson about making you guys wait. There were some downright mean comments about that. Anyway, the long awaited dinner is here (Are you happy, you vultures?)**

**Because I'm a very visual person, here is the dress I envisioned Cindy wearing: www. modcloth .com/shop/dresses/soda-fountain-dress-in-papaya (remove the spaces)**

**There are some mentions to my previous story in here, so keep that in mind.**

**For once, I'm kind of glad not to own Jimmy Neutron because his fans are very demanding (Oh, who am I kidding? I still desire ownership!)**

* * *

><p>As they walked back into the dining room, Jimmy heard Cindy breathing rapidly. He had never seen her this worried about anything. <em>Wait, why is <em>_**she**__ nervous? Her mother already likes __**her**__._

She walked to the chair next to her mother, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. As creepy as it was, he couldn't help but notice that she looked rather enticing in her pink dress. Professional yet sweet at the same time like only Cindy could. He imagined it felt soft to the touch, just like her...wait, this was not the time for all that! He had to focus on winning over her mother.

_Ok Neutron, time to turn on the charm!_

"So Mrs. Vortex, how has your weekend been so far?"

She glanced up at him with one eyebrow raised. "I spent five hours at work and now I'm here; how do you think it's been?"

"Mother, please be polite" Cindy had her face hidden with her hand.

"Alright, my weekend has been less than pleasant; does that answer satisfy you?"

He chuckled nervously. At that moment, his mom came in the room holding the pot roast dish.

_Oh thank goodness._ "It looks delicious mom."

"Yessss," Mrs. Vortex said, "Do you always cook like this, Judy?"

"Usually." She gave a warm smile.

"Mmm, it must be nice not to worry about the calories."

She didn't respond to the veiled insult. "So Sasha, I hear you play the piano."

Surpisingly, a smile spread over the brunette's face. "Why yes, ever since I was eight years old. It was my one true passion, and I was quite good if I do say so myself. We _hoped_ that Cynthia would inherit the talent," she glanced at her daughter, "But we've yet to see it emerge."

"Yes mother," Cindy muttered, staring at her plate. Mr. V rolled his eyes, but continued his quiet conversation with Jimmy's dad. Cindy continued to pick at her food, her eyes tearing. She didn't let any tears fall, but it was obvious that this topic upset her.

Jimmy felt anger bubble up inside of him. He didn't like how the bright and confident blond girl seemed to wither under her mother's scrutiny.

"Well, it's not like Cindy doesn't excel in other areas; she probably the greatest martial arts prodigy in America".

Mrs. Vortex shot his a sideways glance. "How do you know about her skills?" her voice was deadly calm.

_Oh shoot!_ She didn't need to know about him having been to her competition.

Cindy flushed. "He saw me perform at the school talent shows over the years."

"Oh, alright." She seemed to buy it.

"So," Mrs. Neutron said," "Do you all have plans for the break?"

Cindy opened her mouth to say something, but her mother beat her to it. "We had hoped to go on a few college tours, but my work schedule won't allow for it." She looked directly at Jimmy. "Have you begun visiting colleges? Or is that not necessary."

"Mom-"

"Tell me James, do you even need to apply to college, or do the guidance counselors just show up at your door to enlist you?"

He didn't know how to respond to that."

Mr. Vortex glared at his wife. "I'm sure he has to apply just like anyone else, Sasha."

Cindy let out a small groan. "Mrs. Neutron, may I have an aspirin? I feel a migraine coming."

"They're in the far left kitchen cabinet, dear." She quickly left the room.

Mrs. Vortex let out an acidic chuckle. "Even being reminded of his superiority hurts."

Jimmy watched as his mother's face turned livid. "Now listen here, you seem to have made up your mind about my son based on some…silly competition concocted ages ago by children. Jimmy receives no special treatment based on his IQ."

The men at the table stared on, horrified to hear her talk like this.

"Oh right, and I'm sure-"

"You have a marvelous, brilliant daughter who has a very bright future ahead of her, and all you do is shower her with criticism!"

Mrs. Vortex's face turned red. "How I raise my child is **none **of your business."

"It is when we all have to witness it. We're trying to do is have a nice meal to extend the olive branch to your family, and all you've done is made snide comments."

"Why do you care so much if-"

"The least you can do is _try_ to get along with the boy your daughter's dating, is that so much to…" Mrs. Neutron realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

_This is not good._

"What did you say?" Slowly, the words registered on Mrs. Vortex's face.

"Uh, who wants pie?" Mr. Neutron asked with a smile.

Cindy walked back in the room, and glanced around. Her mother turned to face her.

"Cynthia, are you currently _dating_ this boy?"

All the color drained from her face. "I leave the room for two minutes and you _tell her_?"

"Actually sweetie, that was my fault" Mrs. Neutron had a sheepish expression on her face.

"And another thing, why does _she_ know?"

"Oh calm down Sasha," Mr. V patted her arm, "It's not the worst thing that could happen."

"Did you know about this? Am I the only person in this room that didn't know of this subterfuge?"

No one said anything.

"Right, well I think we'd better leave. _Someone_ has some explaining to do." She grabbed her daughter's arm and headed for the door.

"Wait," Jimmy called out, "It's not her fault; I asked her to keep it a secret."

Cindy turned her head, "What are you-"

He ran up to Mrs. Vortex. "I wanted the chance to break the news to you gently and my parents figured it out, she had nothing to do with it!"

"Jimmy, stop it! That's not-"

"I don't care what happened! We're still leaving." And with that the Vortexes walked out the door.

Jimmy turned back to his parents with a forlorn look on his face.

His mother walked over and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"It'll be alright, Jimbo" his dad joined the hug. "Now, about that pie…"

* * *

><p>As they made their way across the street, Mrs. Vortex went off on a tirade that the whole neighborhood would undoubtedly hear.<p>

"Well, wasn't this just a perfect way to start the weekend? A mediocre dinner with neighbors we can't stand- oh wait, that's not right since **apparently** our daughter is dating one of them. Nice of you to let me know! I looked like a complete and utter fool being the only one who-"

"**Give it a rest, Sasha!**" Cindy looked up in shock. Her father was glaring angrily at his wife. "You looked like a fool because you acted like a child! It's your own fault you didn't know they were dating because you never pay attention to our child! You set unrealistically high expectations of Cindy and despite the fact that she usually reaches them, it's still not enough! You would have to be blind not to see that the boy likes her, he even stood up to _you_ defending her!"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying place the blame where blame is due." He walked over to the car. "I'll be back late." Before she could say anything, he drove off.

Mrs. Vortex stared after the car. "Go wait in the kitchen, Cynthia."

* * *

><p>Cindy sat at the dining room table, bracing herself for the storm. Her mother had yet to say anything, but kept pacing back and forth in front of her.<p>

_This is almost worse than being yelled at._ She tried to find the courage to say something, but nothing was coming up.

After what seemed forever, her mother sat down in the chair next to her. "Just tell me this, Cynthia,"

_Oh no, here it comes!_

"Why was I the last to know?"

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, _obviously_ everyone at dinner knew, and I'd bet my right kidney that Liberty knows. I thought we had a relationship where you told me things that go on in your life."

_Are you freaking insane?_ "Mom, you aren't exactly easy to talk to. And you hate Jimmy, so-"

"The only reason I dislike the boy is because he's caused so much trouble for you over the years. Besides, there once was a time where you stomped all over this house professing your undying hatred for him, remember?"

"Oh…yeah."

"When did that stop?"

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I don't know…I guess it was a gradual thing. He grew on me."

"Uh-huh and when did you start dating?"

"A little after the pageant. He asked me to prom."

"And were you ever planning on telling me this?"

"YES! Obviously I would have to at some point. That's why they invited us to dinner, to smooth things over so you wouldn't hate him."

"I see. Well, that just leaves one very important matter of business to discuss."

"Our communication skills?"

"No. When are you getting a prom dress?"

_Wait, what?_

"I was just going to wear my pageant dress-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Cynthia, you cannot do _that_! Everyone's already seen it!"

She chuckled. "You sound like Libby."

"For good reasons; the girl has good sense. I suppose I'll need to send her along on the expedition to find you a dress to make sure something proper is selected." A smile spread over her face.

"Are you going to come?"

"Oh goodness, I don't think I'm up on the latest trends. Besides, I'm working the next three days. Just be sure to send me pictures of possible candidates. " She thought for a minute. "And there's shoes and the flowers; so much to do in so little time. I _suppose_ I'll need to have a word with the Neutron boy….with Jimmy to make sure he is properly prepared."

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright dear. Your father was right: I should have paid more attention. I must have been blind not to see that the boy is obviously crazy for you."

Cindy blushed.

Her mother got up and was almost out of the room when she turned around with a mischievous look on her face. "And at least I know I'll get intelligent grandchildren."

"_**MOM!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, are you satisfied? You better be. More excitement to come!<strong>

**Review mi petas!**


	10. Crossroads

**Oh goodness, where to begin! First of all, I am so so so so SO very sorry for the long wait. Between AP testing, recitals, final exams, and graduation I have been super busy...but that's an explanation, not an excuse. Now that's it's break I shall be much better about uploading, but at the moment I have reached an impasse about this story...but enough rambling**

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron...but I do own much shame for making y'all wait so long (sad face)**

* * *

><p>Cindy had been in her room for half an hour, her mind still reeling about the events that had transpired that evening when the black communicator buzzed.<p>

_Proxima Centauri…are you alive?_

_Yes, no harm done._

_So your mother hasn't locked you in the basement or sent my picture to the FBI or anything?_

_Haha, no, not to my knowledge. She was actually pretty reasonable about it…It was weird. After a brief conversation she agreed to give us a chance._

…_You've gotta be kidding me_

_Nope. But to tell the truth, I'm sort of worried. You know my mother; it's not like her to just accept something, especially something like __**this**__. What if it's a trick?_

_Cindy, do you honestly think your mother would lull you into a false sense of security about something just to get you to lower your guard so she can enact an evil plot?_

…_Yes_

_Well…ok, maybe you're right. But just relax for now, I really don't think she would do this when she could just forbid the relationship….or have me arrested._

_Yeah, I suppose. _She thought for a minute before adding: _I do have a question for you though_

_Shoot_

_Why did you tell her that it was your idea to keep us a secret?_

The wait before his reply was a bit longer than usual. _ I don't know…I just didn't want her to get upset with you._

_She was already mad at me_

_I know, but she shouldn't have been. She shouldn't take her hatred towards me out on you. It's not right_

_You realize you could have made a powerful enemy in the process, right?_

_Maybe I think you're worth it._

For a moment, she thought her heart might melt from the sweetness that is the boy on the other end of the communicator. No one had ever been this wonderful, **could** ever be this wonderful, to her.

_You know, when you say things like that…_

_I know, I know: it makes you want to punch me._

_No, it makes me want to do something else…_

_Oh. Unfortunately, you can't do that through a phone…yet. I'm working on it though;)_

_Haha, I'm sure you are:P _

_Yup! Though I must say, it couldn't possibly compare to the real thing…especially now that I know what a big softie you are;)_

_Ok, __**now **__I want to punch you_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yes, it was short...but I have an issue and need my faithful readers' help: I have two ideas about how to continue with this story, but cannot possibly use both for the plot sorta conflicts..So what I need you to do is read both ideas and then message me or review saying which I should use. The first one to get five votes will be written (so I can start soon)

1) Cindy was right, her mother wouldn't let something like this go **that** easily. Sasha Vortex will not stand for her daughter to sink so low and date _Jimmy Neutron_. The poor girl is just suffering from...low self esteem or something. Why else would she value her worth so low. Cynthia Vortex deserves the best, and Neutron does not fall into that category. She has a plan to split them up, all she has to do is recruit one person...

2) Despite the fiasco at dinner, the Vortexes and Neutrons are coexisting peacefully and the relationship is here to stay. Cindy should be happy, right? Her mom is being chill about Jimmy and she's free to go public with him. But was the mom blockade the only thing preventing her from telling people? And when Sheen and Libby get in an argument that leaves their relationship on the rocks, their entire group is left to deal with the fallout. she's not sure if she knows _how_ to be in a normal relationship with Jimmy, especially now that her role-model couple might be ended. If the "perfect couple" can't stay together, what hope does she have?

Yeah..been thinking about it for two months and still no clue. NO, I cannot combine the two btdubs


	11. Repercussion

**Dee de dee! The votes are in! There was a clear winner not even a day after I last posted, but to keep things fair I waited a little longer to start. A week later there was _still_ a clear winner, so here you go:**

**Sorry for the delay, I was out of town for a while. Let's see who can figure out which entry won;) (Of course...you could just read the reviews...but most of you probably won't)**

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron. I have however befriended Keith Alcorn on the Facebook, so we shall see what comes of that.**

* * *

><p>After all the excitement of Saturday, Cindy planned on taking it easy Sunday. <em>Planned<em> being the operative word, for she was awakened at 6:30 by her buzzing phone.

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"What happened? How did it go? Tell me everything girl!" Libby's way too enthusiastic voice responded.

"Libs, calm down. Give me a minute to wake up." She slowly recounted the tale from the previous evening, leaving out only their black box conversation. Some things were too private to share even with her best friend.

"Wow, I cannot believe your mom was that chill about the entire thing."

"I know! I guess my dad has a bigger Impact on her than I expected. Unless-"

"Alright now, don't start that!"

"Start what?"

"You know what: don't start seeing ulterior motives and secret plots and ruin anything. Just accept this at face value, alright? Besides, now everything can only get better!"

"Because prom won't be awkward?"

"**No**, because now you can tell everyone that you're dating!"

That thought hadn't occurred to Cindy. "Oh yeah, I guess there's nothing stopping us now." Somehow all the drama with her mother had made her forget that they would be expected to go public now. The idea rubbed her the wrong way.

"Um, hello? Are you still there? Aren't you excited about that? No more sneaking around.."

"Oh, yeah Libs. I'm just tired still."

"Alright; well, I'm getting on the treadmill while I still have energy. See you tomorrow, girl. Let me know how you plan to announce things. Oooh! I'm so excited, now it's a **real** relationship." And with that, she hung up.

_Yeah, a real relationship…with everyone sticking their noses in it and making a big deal about minor things._ Cindy didn't want this "real" relationship. Everything was perfect now.

Everything was fine when it was just her and Jimmy. When it was just them, nothing else mattered. school and grades and competition could be taken lightly, not like when other people were pushing them to hate each other.

_Why do things have to change? You can still be good together when other people know._ Yeah right! Nothing could ever be as perfect as this. No idiots making jeers at them in the hallways; no graffiti in the girl's bathroom speculating how long it would last; and especially no jumble-heads asking how they could stand each other. Other people were the main reason she never sought a relationship before: they just complicated things.

_Our relationship is like a virus in a Petri dish: it's better for everyone if it stays contained. _The only problem was, would Jimmy feel the same way?

* * *

><p>At five-thirty Monday morning Jimmy was in the driveway, re-fueling the hover craft. It required serious caffeine to keep him awake, but Carl had insisted on them leaving at six, so ready they would be. Despite the lack of sun, he could make out a figure making his or her way over. In a few moments the rich scent of honeysuckle overtook his senses.<p>

"Hey Cindy,".

"Morning," she took a sip from the thermos she was holding, "So where's Don Juan? We're picking up _his_ girlfriend, shouldn't he be here?"

"I guess he's getting ready still. We've still got some time before we pick up Sheen and Libby."

A mischievous grin spread over Cindy's face as her eyes glimmered. "Is that so? I can't imagine what we might do in that time." She sauntered over to where he stood.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm, I'm sure we can think of something." He closed his eyes and leaned in to-

"Hi guys!"

Jimmy groaned and turned to see Carl walking up the drive.

"Hey Ca-" suddenly a pungent stench filled his nose. "Oh my gosh!" He just about choked.

"Agh! Did you _bathe_ in aftershave?" Cindy kept one hand to her nose.

"NO, I was just really nervous this morning, and when I get nervous I sweat. I got some of my dad's cologne out of his medicine cabinet, but it turned out to be antifungal spray. Do you think Elke will like it?"

"If she doesn't pass out first!"

"Just get in the hover car; it'll wear off in a little while. We need to go." The three climbed in and Jimmy started the engine.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later the whole gang was waiting outside the Retroville International Airport.<p>

"Alright Carl, how long of a wait do we have until the flight gets in? We need to know what time to be at the gate."

He flipped through the stack of paper. "Um, let me see….flight number 1408, gate 3, ah, here it is 11:25 am."

The remaining four turned to glare at the red headed boy.

"Do you mean to tell me, "Libby said in a deceptively calm voice, "that we woke up at six in the morning during spring break to WAIT FOR **FOUR HOURS?**

"It's closer to four and a half, actually."

"**CARL!"**

"I got nervous! I didn't want to be late and I knew you guys could help me keep my mind off of this!"

"Well you're right about that, because I'm going to kill you."

"Sheen, calm down! There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just wait here. I've got a deck o cards in the glove box.

They spent the next two hours trying to entertain themselves. Libby, who always has a magazine in her enormous purse, sat in the back with Cindy. Jimmy attempted to teach Sheen and Carl how to play poker, but after a few minutes gave up and switched to solitaire. He could hear snippets of the two girl's hushed conversations through the din of Sheen explaining the lot of the previous evening's episode of "Ultralord".

"…_are you telling me…"_

"…_complicated…"_

"…_out of your…."_

"…_.about this later?"_

They glanced up and Jimmy quickly looked down at the cards.

_What I wouldn't give to have the mind phone right now._

* * *

><p>Don't fret: there will be more soon.<em><br>_

Review se vi piace!


	12. Sparks in a Powder Keg

**Yay, update time! *insert happy dance here* I got a day behind schedule because my friend and I decided that it would be a good idea to watch all six Star Wars movies in one sitting. Fourteen hours later, my mind was mush. I do not recommend it.**

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron blah blah octopus...wait, what?**

* * *

><p>Libby couldn't believe the stupidity of the people she hung out with. There was no reason for anyone to wait for who knows how long for a plane to land. It was bad enough they she woke up early during the break for <em>this<em>, now she was stuck in the hot parking lot for who knows how long. Having no interest in the card game Jimmy was trying to teach Carl and Sheen, she took a seat in the back of the hover car next to Cindy.

"This is **ridiculous**," the blond girl spat out. She had her legs up on the chair with her arms wrapped around them, her chin resting on her knees.

"I know…good thing I brought reading material!"

"Seriously?"

Libby pulled out the April issue of Glamazon. Cindy shot her a disbelieving look.

"What? Periodicals count as something to read."

"Oh yes, why read Tolstoy when you can learn 'eight great ways to moisturize'?"

"Don't joke about that now! A girl needs to keep her skin soft." Her tone grew calculating. "Especially when she has a boyfriend to keep soft for."

Cindy turned to glare at her. "He's not my- oh wait…I keep forgetting about that."

"Well you better get used to it!" Libby laughed. "How will it look at school if you forget he's your man?"

Cindy remained silent for a minute. "Libs, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, cause you've never done **that** before."

"In all seriousness now," she took a deep breath in, "I kinda sorta….don't want to tell people." Libby blinked. "That we're in a relationship."

"Are you joking?" Cindy kept he eyes on her knees. "Oh my goodness, you aren't. Cindy, are you telling me that after **seven years** of this little back-and-forth, seven years of questioning how he really feels about you: you finally get an answer and **don't** want to tell people? Have you popped a blood vessel in your brain?"

"No, it's just….whenever other people get involved….things get complicated. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand completely: you are one hundred percent out of your mind! Girl, I get it; yes, other people make relationships harder! Don't you thing I get ragged on all the time for dating Sheen?" She gestured to the lummox trying to make an origami something from a napkin (only to have it fly into his face when the wind blew). "But that doesn't stop me from caring about him. Sure, life would be easier if Brittney didn't joke about his 'other girlfriend', Ultralord, but still." She put her hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Cindy, I know you want nothing more than to have the ideal relationship like you did on that island when y'all were eleven; but this is the real world. The true test of a relationship isn't how you feel when things are going great; it's how you deal when things get complicated."

Cindy smiled up at her friend. "Can we talk about this later? I feel like we're being watched." Both girls glanced up. Sheen was talking, Carl was pouring on hand sanitizer, and Jimmy was playing solitaire.

"Pshht, girl you're just imagining things."

* * *

><p>After an excruciating wait, the time for Elke's plane to land came. <em>Thank goodness.<em> If she had to wait any longer, Cindy thought she would lose her mind. She had drunk the last of her green tea hours ago, and the sun was starting to beat down on them. Despite the frequent rain, April in Retroville was often hot. She was comfortable in her three-quarter length black and white baseball tee and jean shorts. At least she had thought to dress for waiting outside; Libby looked decidedly uncomfortable in her burgundy tunic and black leggings. The high-heeled boots were probably not the best choice either. Still….Libby had a knack for making her stylishness look effortless. Cindy was just glad she had decided to straighten her hair this morning so she didn't look like she was on her way to the batting cages.

Although, at this moment the usually calm and collected Libby looked….well, downright irritated.

Cindy leaned over to her friend. "What's bugging you?"

Libby kept glaring at the airport entrance. "Brace yourself, _she's_ almost here." Her demeanor was icy and rigid.

"You mean Elke? Yeah, that's kind of the point. Why do you think we've been sitting here all morning?"

Ignoring her response, Libby glanced over to where Sheen was talking to Carl, who was nervously breathing into a paper bag. "I hate the way he looks at her."

"Who?"

"Sheen. When she came two years ago…do you remember that?"

"Um, no. I was at-"

"A martial arts competition, right I forgot. Well I remember it. The guys drooling over her like she was an ice cream sundae-"

"Whoa now, what? Libs, I don't think Sheen drools over anything…except maybe new Ultralord crap; but the point is: why would he want a silly Swedish girl in overalls when he has you?"

Libby's frosty demeanor melted long enough to shoot her friend a small smile. "You haven't seen her recently, have you?" Before Cindy could answer, Libby continued, "And it wouldn't even be so bad if I could hate her and go on my merry way. She's so sweet and innocent about **everything**; you'd have to be totally heartless not to like her."

"But…"

"But **I hate the way he looks at her**, like…like she's a shiny new toy or something!"

Cindy wanted to laugh. "You don't honestly believe he likes her? **He** is the reason she and Carl got together. Besides, you don't see how he looks at _you_."

She sighed. "Alright Cindy, how does he look at me."

A sly grin spread over the blond girl's face. "Like you're a slice of hot apple pie and he wants to take a bite."

Libby playfully elbowed her friend. "You are so bad!"

Before she could respond, the automatic doors opened and a plethora of people came through them. The gang scrambled out of the hover car. They watched the crowd for a moment before Carl pointed and said, "There she is! Oh no! What do I do?"

Sheen pushed him aside. "I got this bro. **YO ELKE! OVER HERE!"**

"_SHEEN!"_

Then Cindy saw her. The petite platinum blond stopped to glance at the parking lot before noticing Sheen's frantic waving. _Libby was right, a lot can change when you don't see a person for four years_. She noted the classic porcelain features on her heart-shaped face, framed by two long braids. That coupled with her simple outfit of blue cotton shorts, brown sandals, and a lacy white blouse gave her the air of a sophisticated, if not understated, European woman. True, Elke was just a country girl who worked on her parent's llama farm, but the elegance was still there. Even as she pulled her brown rolling suitcase up to the car, Cindy felt a pang of…not jealousy, (Cindy Vortex was not so vain as to envy another girl's looks,) but more…worry.

_If Libby is nervous about Sheen, who __**clearly**__ adores her, what chance do I have of Jimmy not falling head over heels for…her? Don't be stupid! He's not some jerk who will leave you just because some pretty face comes along! It's not just her face I'm worried about… Snap out of it! You are a brilliant, cultured, professional woman. He likes you because of it, so stop acting like a child._

She quickly plastered a smile on her face as Elke bounced up to the very nervous Carl.

"Carl Veezer!" She exclaimed in her thick accent before throwing her arms around his neck.

Carl took a long puff from his inhaler before answering, "Hi Elke."

She stepped back to look at everyone else. "Hello friends of Carl! It is good to be seeing you all again."

They all said greetings of some sort, and Jimmy went to help her load her bag into the car.

"Oh, before you do that," She unzipped the outer pocket and pulled something else. "Carl, this is for you. I would have wrapped it, but I know how you have trouble with the paper cuts, so-"

"Oh Elke! " He held up an average sized book. "Vitamin E in Llamas- Its Role and Function; thank you!"

"It should really help in the petting zoo. Now you can look through the food and see how much synthetic tocopherol has been added, because these other forms of Vitamin E may compete with the natural form causing reduction in activity."

Jimmy shot Cindy an amused smile. This must be what their nerdy discussions seem like to their friends.

"Say Elke," Libby said, struggling to keep the acid out of her tone, "where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are picking up the rental car. I'm meeting them at our motel at seven for the dinner. I can, how you say, hang with you guys until then."

"Oh, joy."

"Say," Jimmy stepped in front of Libby to hide her eye roll, "Why don't we go to the Candy Bar? Surely you must be hungry after your long flight."

"Oh yes!" She beamed. "Let us go!"

* * *

><p>Jimmy didn't know what Libby's problem was. The girl just seemed determined to be in a bad mood. He overheard her grumbling to Cindy about all the empty calories she was being <em>forced<em> to ingest, and she kept shooting Elke icy glances. Was she mad about Elke hanging out with them? They had known about this for weeks, so it wasn't exactly a surprise. It's not like she was super annoying or anything; in fact, she was usually quite pleasant. Sure, the girl was no Lise Meitner, but Libby had once asked if Higgs Boson was a country singer, so she really had no place to be condescending to someone just because of their lower intelligence level. That was his job.

It wasn't like she was even pestering Libby. Elke and Carl sat together discussing various things about llamas and the "Llama Love Society" and other nonsense like that, and yet Libby kept glaring over at them and shaking her head in disgust. _It almost looks like she's…jealous._ Was that even possible? Of Elke? _No, of Carl and Elke._ Weird. Sure they seemed to have loads in common….just like he and Cindy…and totally unlike her and Sheen. _Hmm, maybe she is jealous. It must be tough dating someone you can't discuss things you care about and see the equal appreciation in their face. What do she and Sheen even talk about?_

"Libby?" He heard a slightly timid voice say. He pressed the autopilot button and craned his neck just enough to see what was going on.

Elke had moved her seat next to where Libby sat, reading her magazine. "May I ask something of you?"

"According to the first amendment, yes."

"The first…? Um, vell…I vanted to know where you purchased those adorable boots. They look as though they cost a fortune."

That seemed to take her aback. "Oh, well no. Actually, they were very reasonably priced." Libby extended an ankle to show her short boot. "It's all about knowing where to shop."

"Before I leave, could you maybe take me to these shops vhere you get your, how you say, fabulous clothing?"

Libby chuckled. "I suppose so. We could make it a girls' outing." She turned to the other blond girl in the hover car. "Right, Cindy?"

"Huh?"

"The three of us can have a girls' day to go shopping with Elke. Maybe when we look for your prom dress."

"Uh, I guess so."

"Do you have a dress yet?" Libby asked Elke.

"Oh yes!" The two proceeded to go on about fabric choices and necklines.

Jimmy shook his head and went back to the road. He didn't understand how simple things like clothing could completely enamor females. That was one of the things he liked about Cindy: she wasn't materialistic like her friends. Sure, she always managed to look nice, but it was elegance from her simplicity that made her so endearing.

He turned back around only to see Elke and Carl sharing a glance, each with a self-satisfied smile on their face.

_Hmmm, perhaps Elke isn't as innocent as she lets on._ She'd managed to gain Libby's trust with a few choice words, who knew what else she could do.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the gang walked into the Candy Bar, the girls ensconced in conversation. They took their seat at the usual booth next to the door and waited for Sam to come take their order. After a few minutes, it became clear that he had no intention of doing so.<p>

"Hey Sam, can we get some menus over here?" Jimmy called to the balding bar tender.

"What do I look like, your mother? You can order at the register, yeah!"

"Why do we come here?" Cindy asked in an exasperated tone.

"I really don't know," Libby said, shaking her head. "Well, I know I want pineapple shake." She pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed a napkin. "Why don't we just send one person up to order?'

"I'll do it," Cindy said.

"Oh, may I go with you?" Elke asked, "I wish to look at the menu."

The guys wrote their order on the napkin and the two blond girls walked up to the register.

Carl leaned back into the synthetic leather seat."This day is going better than expected."

Sheen nudged him with his elbow. "Enjoying having your Swedish lady love here, are yah?"

Carl's ears turned pink as he grinned, "Yeah, she's pretty great. And I haven't felt the desire to faint or projectile-vomit or anything!"

Jimmy forced a smile, "That's-uh, true romance for you."

Sheen leaned back and put his arm around Libby. "Yep, the right girl can make your confidence rise to that level, Carl. That's why I always play better in games where my second best girl is watching!"

Libby's head whipped around to face Sheen with an icy glare. "_**Second**_!" Her face softened, "Oh, after your grandmother."

"Nope, after Ultralady," he held up the blond action figure. "She's my reason for living…aside from Ultralord."

_This will not end well, _Jimmy thought as he and Carl stared on in horror.

"Sheen Estevez, do you mean to tell me that I am second in your life **to a doll?"**

"Well actually, she's an-"

"Do you mean to tell me," she asked through gritted teeth, "That after _years_ of dating, _years_ of my putting up with your immature self, defending you to people who called you an idiot man-child, smiling politely while almost **all** my friends told me I could do better, yet all the while staying faithful to you only to find out I am less important that _**your stupid dolls**_**?** What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Action figures" Sheen said in a small voice.

"**OH THAT IS IT!"** Libby grabbed her bag and slid off the seat to stand up.

"NO, Libby wait!" Sheen followed her. "You know I care about both of you! You're like my oxygen and water!"

"Actually," Jimmy said, "The human body can survive about ninety-six hour without water whereas without oxygen-"

"DUDE, not the time for this!"

"I'm no one's second fiddle Sheen," Libby crossed her arms. "You need to make a choice: Ultralord or me."

Sheen hesitated for a second. "I- uh…"

"Wrong answer!" And with that, Libby turned and walked out the door.

Sheen stood there motionless for a minute, a shocked look on his face. "But- I- Libby wait!" He ran after her.

Jimmy remained seated, trying to wrap his mind about what had just happened. _Well, I was right: that didn't end well._ Except for once he wished he had been wrong.

* * *

><p>Yup...so...<em>DRAMA!<em>

Review ako vam odgovara!


	13. Fight Like A Girl

**I'm baaa-aaack! (cue lightning crack) Just kidding...kinda. Life has been busy as of late and we've had an art project that demands almost constant wok, so I've only been able to work on this for little blurbs at a time (unless I stay up until two, which has happened...twice), but I digress. So much drama!**

**So, I think I'm going to message Keith Alcorn and ask if he and the other writers ever looked up JN fanfiction and read it to have a chuckle...and if they want to give me rights to it for my birthday (it's coming up)...**

* * *

><p>"Libby, please come out!" Cindy knocked on the purple bedroom door.<p>

"It's no use," Mrs. Folfax said. "She I've been trying to coax her out for twenty minutes."

When Cindy and Elke came back to the table with the group's order, they had found a horror-stricken Carl and Jimmy sans Libby and Sheen. The two provided a watered-down description of the scene, and Cindy promptly went over to the Folfax abode to see what had really happened. Mrs. Folfax said that Libby had stormed to her room in a rage but then proceeded to start sobbing hysterically.

"Did she say anything before…?"

"Before she began cryin' her eyes out? Just something about how all men suck and something about a cross-bow. I'm assuming Sheen is behind this?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Yes, Ultra-moron did this."

Mrs. F shook her head. "Ooh, that boy is going to get it! He's never made her this upset before," she put her ear next to the keyhole, "Libby, honey let us…" she trailed off and slowly turned to face Cindy head-on, a dire look in her eyes, "she's listening to 'Two Ways' on the radio.

Cindy gasped," NO! She swore off boy bands in seventh grade, saying they were a thing of the past that only pathetic people like anymore."

"This calls for desperate measures." The older woman reached on top on the doorframe and grabbed a small key.

"Wait, you had the key to her door all along? Why didn't you just do that half an hour ago?"

"I like to give Libby her privacy," she turned the lock, "Now, go comfort her."

* * *

><p>Cindy walked through the door and looked around. A disheveled Libby lay on the bed, clutching a pillow to her face. From a silver boom box on the nightstand next to her, music played: "Baby you make my life brighter than ever before; I feel your sunlight shine when you walk through the door…"<p>

"I thought you hated 'Two Ways'?" Cindy said in an attempt to make Libby look up.

"Well, I thought Sheen loved me, so I guess we were both wrong."

"Oh Libs," Cindy sat on the end of the bed, "Of course he loves you…he's just an idiot. He _is_ a boy after all, they don't understand when they do something wrong."

Libby shot up, the black lines from her mascara running down her face "He said he liked his _action figure_ more than me. A stupid plastic piece of merchandise means more to him than I do, who doesn't find that _**wrong**_?"

"Ok, good point…but please don't cry about it, we can make it better. I'll pull his bottom lip over his head if that's what it takes to make him apologize."

Libby sniffed, "I don't want his apology unless he really means it, which he never will. Besides, what set me over the edge was…was…" she started to tear up again, "it came!"

Cindy blinked. "Look in the hanging bag on my armoire" she got up and walked to the big gray dresser. She unzipped the white plastic bag to find the most beautiful dress imaginable. It was a bright blue made of gauzy material, with one shoulder encrusted with silver crystals that trailed along the front of the bodice. "

"Oh, your prom dress."

"It's so perfect," she continued sobbing, "H-he was going to wear a white suit with a shirt that color an-and our flowers and his tie were going to be a pale y-yellow."

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"W-well, I can't go with him now. A-and if I can't w-wear this, I don't want to go".

"Libs, you have to go! You helped organize the darn thing! And besides, you've been dreaming about the prom since middle school; you couldn't wait to have, and I quote, 'the most perfect night ever'"

"Yes, and that night doesn't involve going with myself in a dress I picked out with my bo- …**ex**-boyfriend." She sat up and scooted closer to Cindy. "It would be humiliating!"

Cindy picked up a box of tissues and offered one to the still trembling Libby, who took one gingerly. "But, you know," she blew her nose, "I guess it's a good thing this happened: now I don't have to worry about what will happen in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she wiped her eyes, "I want to go to an art institute for fashion design, and Sheen…. Well, he has no clue what he wants to do, so the chances of us going to college together are slim. I just don't know if I could handle a long-distance relationship when eighty percent of them fail. And I just feel like he can never take anything seriously, so how can I ever gauge his real feeling? I mean, we made out a lot-"

"Ewww, tmi!"

"- but he never said anything about how he feels about me. But _of course _the stupid action figure gets a pronouncement of love-"

As Libby trailed off about Sheen's actions towards Ultralord versus her, Cindy thought back to what she had said about college. _I hadn't even thought about that! What college does Jimmy even want to go to? What college do I want to go to? It's less than a year and a half away, I should know this! What if we don't go to the same one and end up breaking up? What if we go to the same one and still break up? Do I even want to go to the same one as him?_

Suddenly life just got much more complicated.

* * *

><p>The next morning things still seemed very dismal. Cindy was in their basement running on the treadmill while Libby sat in the sofa next to it, timing her mile-and-a- half run for her soccer log. Cindy knew something was up when Libby had shown up in a tee-shirt and sweatpants. <em>Sweatpants. Libby. <em>This was serious.

The timer on the machine beeped, so Cindy slowed down to a jog. "What was the time?"

"13:27"

"_**WHAT?! **_ No, no, that can't be right! It's **never** been above twelve." She hopped off and walked over to snatch the stopwatch from Libby's hand.

"Well, maybe I distracted you? And don't you usually listen to music when you run?"

"Yes, but that shouldn't have _that_ much of an effect on my time." She sat down, "I know what it is: I've been so stressed about my mom liking Jimmy and the stupid dinner and everything else, I haven't had time to run at all last week. Plus practice had been cancelled because of the field flooding," she buried her face in her hands, "Coach Rice is going to kill me!"

Libby reached to pat her back, but stopped herself when she realized how sweaty Cindy was. "Girl, it'll be ok; you don't have to be perfect all the time."

Cindy looked up. "Don't I? Everyone expects me to. Not just my mom either: everyone! I can't ever slack off lest I'm harassed and ridiculed. Do you know why I joined the soccer team? I don't even **like** the sport all that much; it's tedious and stressful. Well, one day in eighth grade we were playing it in gym class, and Butch told Jimmy that he played like a girl. Well, I'm pretty sure I was more offended than Jimmy was insulted about that remark. Why is it every negative connotation has to do with being female? If you're weak: you hit like a girl; if you're bad at baseball: you throw like a girl; if you're annoying: you whine like a little girl. Do little boys not whine just as much, if not more? Well, I signed myself up for the intensive program that summer and come fall, I was on the soccer team just so I could show him what playing like a girl really means."

"You really did all that just so you could show Butch up?"

"NO! Don't you get it? We are not weak just because of our gender and we deserve respect. I can do everything the boys in our class do, if not more. I study my butt off and they think it's just to show up Jimmy, but I'll show-up whoever it takes until I get the respect I deserve."

She leaned back, "I want to like in a society where "fighting like a girl" is a compliment."

She stood up, "I'm going to take my shower then we can watch a movie or something, ok?"

* * *

><p>Libby just stared in to space, her mouth open.<p>

Twenty minutes later when Cindy walked into her room, her hair up in a towel, she saw Libby sitting on the edge of the bed in a silky blouse, jeans, and boots.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"I keep them in my car in case of emergencies."

"What kind of an emergency requires high-heels?"

"This kind: get dressed. We're going to find prom dresses and do some damage control".

"For what?"

"The Sheen situation; I'm not going to become lie around feeling sorry for myself. I plan on making him regret the day he made me feel like dirt by moving on with my life and being happy".

"So…"

"So, I'm going to fight like a girl."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah yeah, it's short, but it's been almost a month since I last updated and I wanted to throw you guys a bone.<em>

_Now, I don't know about you but I am a very visual person: when I read a book or story, I like lots of detail like what they look like, their surrounding, and (yes) their clothes. Sooooooo check out two days too late .polyvore (remove all the spaces for fashions featured in my stories_

_Review wenn ich bitten darf!_


	14. Dangerous Developments

**Dee de de de! Update time:D Thank you everyone for all the words of encouragement, it has been a rather stressful time and it's nice to know I have my fans' support. I am rather busy, so I'm sorry that you've been getting about one update a month, but that might be the way things are for a while**

* * *

><p>Libby's red car sped down the Retroville bypass. The ebony beauty drove the car with determination, even without the radio on.<p>

"Get my phone out of my purse and text Elke." She dictated to the blond in the passenger seat, "Tell her we'll meet her at the mall at one."

"That's in two hours, aren't we going there now?"

"God no, we need prom dresses and there is **no way **we're getting them where everyone else shops. What if someone else bought the same one?"

"The world would explode?"

"I would glare at you but I'm diving."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in the driveway of a small ranch-style house with a black metal gate and fence.

"What the heck is this?"

Libby didn't say anything but walked through the gate and up to the door. She knocked three times, waited a moment then knocked another three times while Cindy came up beside her. Suddenly, the door flew open and a man came out onto the porch. He wore black leather pants, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and some sort of combat boots. Cindy doubted that he had ever seen battle, considering his spiky hair was the exact color of his striking blue eyes and he wore a chain necklace. But who was she to judge?

"Liberty, darling!" He said in a thick accent. "I thought I smelled 'Sass #3." He drew Libby into an embrace.

"Frederique! It's so good to see you!" They broke apart. "We're here about that little matter we spoke about over the phone…"

"Say no more my darling, Frederique le Magique will take care of everything!" He turned and noticed Cindy for the first time. "Who's your little friend? No wait…don't tell me this is Cindy?!" he gave her the once over. "You're right; she does dress like a librarian."

Cindy glared at her sheepish-looking friend. "Do you tell **everyone** that?"

"Never mind," the very tan Frederique said, ushering them into the little house, "We shall soon make you fabulous beyond your wildest dreams."

* * *

><p>Once inside, Cindy realized that the house was in fact a store of sorts. There were very well-dressed women behind desks, counters, and next to racks of clothing. A small hallway led to a light blue room with a beauty salon chair and a sink. It looked like Libby's heaven. Too bad it was Cindy's something else.<p>

"What is this place?" she asked, trying to take it all in.

"This is _Edge_: Frederique's salon and boutique." Libby answered in between hugging the receptionists. "He used to work with my mom's agency-"

"But one day I decided to quit and pursue my true passion" he held up two garment bags, "making women look gorgeous!"

"Uh-huh…and why are we here?"

"I told you in the car: we need prom dresses. I have to look extra fabulous just in case _he_ dares to show his face."

Frederique scowled. "I never liked this _Sheen_ boy. To give up an angel like Liberty just shows what an idiot he is."

"Soooo… you're getting back at Sheen?"

"I am simply showing him all that he has given up through his poor choices. I will show him that I am a mature, sophisticated woman who does not need _him_ to have a good time. I will make him miss me and not even give him a second glance."

"So you're getting back at him?"

"Yes."

She sighed exasperatedly, "Libby, I don't think you really got what I was saying earlier-"

"I'm not trying to make him write with self-loathing and jealousy at every boy in the room who I grace with my smile to try to win him back! …Just to make him rue the day he let me walk out of his life." She turned to Frederique, "What do you have in purple?"

"Libby, I don't-"

At that moment, a woman walked into the room with a mobile rack of fancy dresses. Frederique glanced at them for a moment and then pulled one out to show to the girls. Cindy's jaw dropped.

He chuckled. "I thought you might like this one. Try this one, if it doesn't fit there are a few other sizes in the back."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the two girls had reserved their dresses (Frederique had made notes for necessary alterations, they would come back later in the week for a final fitting) and were back on the road to meet Elke.<p>

"So, I was thinking about this for the last hour," Libby began, "and what you need most of all is-"

"Lunch? I barely had any breakfast and I would _kill_ for some kung pao chicken right now."

"I was going to say what you need are a pair of leggings, but lunch is a good plan. We can swing by "Salad Heaven" and find something low cal-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You can over-do the calories now Cindy, it's a crucial time-"

"No, the other thing."

"Oh. Yeah, just like I said: you need a pair of leggings…maybe a cute tunic to put over it…yeah!"

"….Why?"

"Just to spice things up. Show off your karate legs, try a new look."

"What's wrong with my current-DON'T SAY IT!" she said, expecting the usual criticism that usually involved words like "dowdy" and "boring". "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Yay!" Libby smiled. "I thought you, me, and Elke could come back to my house for some girl time before we go to the Candy Bar."

"Why are we going there? I thought we weren't supposed to '_over-do_' _the calories_?"

"Oh, we're not eating….we're setting the plan into action."

* * *

><p>Jimmy stared at the lifeless blob that was Sheen, lying on his bed face down. Sheen had showed up on the Neutron doorstep before dawn, still wearing his clothes from the previous day, holding a crumpled piece of paper that he refused to set down.<p>

"He hasn't moved since about noon."

"Wow," said Carl who had shown up a few minutes ago at Jimmy's bequest, "He's taking this really hard."

"Sheen, you've been here for seven hours don't you think it's time to-"

A muffled sound came from Sheen

"_**What**__?" _

He lifted his head, "I had a good thing Jim. A wonderful marvelous thing and I let it slip through my fingers."

"Are you talking about Libby or your relationship? 'Thing' is kind of an unclear-"

"Do you know what this is?" Sheen sat up and held out his fist with the crumpled paper inside. Jimmy walked over and took the strange item. He unfolded it to find a picture of Sheen and Libby laughing. It must have been taken a few years ago, because Sheen looked shorter and Libby's hair was much longer than it was now. "That was taken before the Valentines' dance freshman year. I don't remember what I said to make her laugh so hard, but she always hated that picture because her eyes were squinting, but I loved it. I still love it: it's real. Turn it over."

Jimmy did as instructed and found a penned inscription that read: _Sheen you big dork, don't put this in your locker! I'm serious: I will find you! Love always, Libby. _The I's were all dotted with little hearts.

"Love always: that's what it said. Well, apparently "always" ends today. Er, yesterd- AHH! You know what I mean."

"Sheen," Jimmy sat on the bed and put his hand on Sheen's shoulder. Up close he saw how pale he looked, how his eyes had dark circles under them, and sadness in his eyes. He would have given him a hug, but they were still guys so it was best not to make things weird. "It'll be alright, I promise." Although in all honesty, he wasn't sure how that would come about.

"The worst part is, I have no idea how to fix this. She won't believe me if I apologize and a grand gesture of sorryness would only make her more angry."

"You can't think of anything that would appease her rage?"

"No!" he slouched again, "Maybe Libby and I just aren't meant to be. I should be able to make things better! I know her, right?!"

Jimmy and Carl exchanged glances. "What? You think we could date this long and not be crazy close?"

"Oh, you're close alright…just usually in the…physical sense," Jimmy fought to the rest of his comments to himself.

"Well Sheen, fortunately for you when I was picking up my allergy medicine on the way over here, I happened to notice that the newest issue of _Glamazon_ was at the pharmacy. It has an article about similar relationship problems and I picked it- what?"

The other two boys gaped at him. "Carl, you had no way of know this conversation would happen. Why do you have that?"

"**What?!** It has great advice for moisturizing!" he rubbed his cheek, "My skin is delicate."

"What's your point, llama boy?"

"The point is: there is a quiz to "see how well your man knows you." Huh, that's convenient."

"As weird as that sounds, it could work Sheen. If your results are deficient, then perhaps we'll discover what you need to work on to appease Libby."

"I don't know…"

"Here," Jimmy sat down next to him. "I'll even take it with you."

"Alright then," Carl sat at Jimmy's desk chair and opened the magazine. "Question one: what is her dream job?"

"Libby wants to be a fashion designer. She plans to take the world by storm and make sure no one ever wears spandex outside the gym again."

"Cindy's going to be a lawyer." _Right?_ Of course she did; what else could Retroville's most spirited debater plan to be? Jimmy reassured himself that this was correct, but in the back of his mind, he wasn't certain.

"Question two: what is your lady's favorite color?"

"Oh that's easy, magenta." Sheen smiled to himself, "She always wears it when she needs to have a good day…or if it's Thursday."

"Ok," Carl wrote something down on a scrap of paper. "Without the correct answers this is sort of guess work for now…Jim?"

"Um.." Jimmy's mind went blank. _You know this. It's…how do you __**not**__ know this? She wears green a lot…but isn't it pink? Her bedroom's pink so obviously… _But it occurred to him that he hadn't actually seen Cindy's bedroom in several years. It had been a while since an invention had caused him to crash there, and Mrs. Vortex would have never allowed entrance. For all her knew, she could have repainted. "Um, pass."

"Uh, alright." Carl wrote something down. "Question two…"

* * *

><p>Over the next half hour, Jimmy realized just how deficient his knowledge of Cindy was when he failed to know her comfort food, favorite flower, preferred leisure activity, guilty pleasure, and an assorted variety of trivial things that suddenly seem like essential information. Sheen on the other hand whipped out answers instantly. <em> Cinnamon toast; marigolds; dancercise; reality TV,<em> he spouted off as easily as if asked his own name.

When they finally finished, Carl went to tabulate the results. But Jimmy didn't need them to know the awful truth: he was clueless about Cindy. And it wasn't just simple things, like her favorite movie or best joke; he didn't know about her past save for when it involved him, her home life save for her mom was insane, or her opinion on quantum mechanics

. All he really knew was that he liked kissing her and how pretty her eyes look when she smiles…and until now, that had been enough.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, more drama! But we would expect nothing else from the gang.<em>

_Review wenn ich bitten darf!_


	15. Expensive Shoes and Cheap Shots

**If you're havin' fanfic problems, I feel bad for you son: I got 99 reviews but a sub ain't one!**

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

><p>"SO, I'm thinking we need to tease the roots of your hair, yah know, give it some more volume," Cindy sat in a chair in Libby's room, a bag of (pretty expensive) new clothes at her feet. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to explain the concept of a "fashion emergency" to her mother and why that constituted the use of her credit card, but right now she had bigger problems. Libby expected her to put on a pair of three-inch heels and wear her hair like an Orange-county housewife. She wanted to help her friend feel better, but the line had to be drawn somewhere. Elke sat on the bed reading a magazine; her butter blond locks up in hot rollers. She apparently understood that they needed to let Libby channel her energies into giving them a makeover. Cindy's stomach growled. She didn't know how Libby managed to be a vegetarian for so many years; a simple salad was <em>not<em> enough to sustain her until dinner.

"So, I was thinking we'd head over to the Candy Bar at about ten to three".

Her heart leapt. _YES! Real food!_

Elke look up, "That is funny, Carl texted me earlier that _they_ were going at three. Our timing is very funny."

Elke was either very good at acting oblivious or she truly didn't understand Libby's scheming.

"Yesss," Cindy turned around to glare at her friend, "funny indeed".

"Put your head forward," Libby started backcombing the hair on the crown on her head. "We need you looking just as fabulous as me…well, almost as fabulous". She combed and hair sprayed for about ten minutes before reaching for her straitening iron to fix the ends. "And now for the finishing touch!" She slid a black headband onto Cindy's forehead to keep any loose bang stands from slipping out. Cindy looked in the mirror and grudgingly admitted to herself that it didn't look bad. She looked more like she was about to walk down a red carpet rather than just the Candy Bar, but that was beside the point.

"Alright, now go put your stuff on while I finish Elke". The other blond girl moved to the chair, rather awkwardly in a black pencil skirt and hot pink peplum blouse.

Cindy grabbed the blue shopping bag and went into Libby's adjoining bathroom. She wiggled into a pair of skintight black leggings before sliding a patterned dark green tunic over her head. _Now comes the fun part._ She put the short boots on carefully. Maybe if they weren't scuffed, she could return them tomorrow.

She left the bathroom to find Elke's long blond hair twisted back in a rather romantic style, and Libby rubbing pink blush on her fair cheeks. She turned around and gasped at Cindy.

"What? You picked it out…"

"Girl, you look hot!"

She walked over to the full-length mirror. _I look like you. Not that that's entirely a bad thing, but..._ "It's alright".

Libby went to dig through a drawer, "_Alright?_ Pssht…but I can make it better." She pulled out her purple makeup bag.

"Libby, no!"

"What? Just a little liner…and eye shadow, contour, gloss-"

"Just-" she sighed heavily. _You're doing this for her_. "…Don't make me look ridiculous".

"As if _I_ would do that. Besides, I still have to get myself ready. Then we'll go turn some heads".

* * *

><p>Jimmy patted Sheen on the back. They sat at their usual booth at the Candy Bar with the boy slumped in his seat, staring blankly at a milkshake. He really didn't know how to comfort him besides the occasional "There, there."<p>

Suddenly, the bell that signified the door being opened sounded and he turned to see who came inside. He saw Elke and some other girl walk into the building, followed by Libby. He had no confusion as to why _she_ was here but who-

_Wait a minute…is that…__**Cindy?!**__I_

Holy cow. It was. She had five pounds of gunk on her face and someone had mutilated her blond hair so it was pin-straight and…poofy on top. She wasn't dressed **at all** like Cindy, which was probably what threw him off. And he wasn't the only one to notice the girls looked different, for Carl watched them walk to their table, his jaw hanging open.

"Do you see them?" he whispered as he nudged Jimmy.

"Yeah...they look so-"

"Amazing!" Clearly Carl did not view this infraction as seriously as Jimmy did. "Elke looks so pretty in pink." He stared at her with a dreamy expression on his face.

How did it not bother him that they looked so different? _Check that: Libby doesn't look different._ No, Libby looked right at home in a black dress adorned with superfluous costume jewelry and high heels. _This was probably her doing._ **_She_** had Sheen in this slump, so she not only comes to parade around in clingy apparel, but she made Cindy look like some tarted up ditz. His intellectual Cindy didn't need scads of makeup or trendy clothes to be beautiful, there's no way she made the choice to wear _that_.

He watched as they sat down and Libby called Sam Melvin over to them.  
>"What do you want? Yah!"<p>

"I want a sundae with-" Cindy was interrupted by a wave of Libby's hand.

"Do you have any pomegranate juice?"

"What does this look like, a health spa?"

"Considering the floors look like they haven't been mopped in months, no." She leaned closer to the balding man, " I'll be sure to mention this to my uncle **the health inspector**."

Sam's face fell. "How about three cranberry juices ladies? Heh heh."

"Why thank you." Libby smiled. Sam walked away and Cindy turned to look at her friend. "You uncle is a vet."

"He doesn't need to know that." Cindy rolled her eyes and look away, only to notice that Jimmy and the others were looking at her. She waved.

_Well, I'll need to deal with this sooner or later._ "Come on Carl". He walked over to where they sat. "Hey Cindy," he tried not to look at the girl sitting next to her. "You guys look…different."

"You like?" Libby answered. "It's just a little something we threw together. Here, sit down." She moved to make room in the booth.

"Um, ok." He sat down and noticed Carl and Sheen walking towards them.

_Oh boy. The math would show that this will not end well._

* * *

><p>"Hi girls! <em>Hi Elke,"<em> Carl smiled inanely and waved his fingers in an embarrassing fashion. Elke smiled back and gestured for him to sit next to her. Sheen slid in beside him, not speaking to anyone.

"So, uh, got any exciting plans for the rest of the day?" There was no way to make this situation any less awkward.

Before Cindy had a chance to respond, the ebony she-devil spoke, "Well, I have to go to work at four thirty, but other than that no."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, "I was talking to Cindy."

Cindy responded quickly before an argument broke out. "I'm not really doing anything."

She didn't know _what_ was going on. Libby was acting like a lofty siren, Jimmy kept glaring, Carl looked like he was about to start drooling over Elke, and Sheen looked like someone deflated him. It was like she was in some alternate dimension or something (which she wouldn't rule out all-together. Who knew what Jimmy had been up to that morning?) One thing was certain: this was **not** how she planned to spend every day of her break.

"I'll probably just-"

"Cindy's coming over to my house after this," Libby interrupted, "we just have **so** much to do."

"For what?" Cindy and Jimmy asked at the same time.

"Prom preparations," she replied, a little louder than was necessary.

Cindy noticed Sheen's face flush. For a moment, there was a foreboding sense of tension that hung over them like a net over an unsuspecting prey animal. Libby was baiting Sheen, trying to make him say or do something so she… Cindy didn't know what. She wasn't exactly acting like she didn't care. In fact, she seemed a little annoyed that he wouldn't even look at her. Perhaps the whole purpose of this scheme had backfired.

"So have _you_ two made plans for dinner the night of prom?" Libby directed at Carl and Elke, interrupting their conversation.

"What?" Carl looked confused (as always).

"Oh, I still need to get a feel for the local cuisine," Elke grinned. "But I'll be happy with anything that's not Rotmos med Flask!" she chuckled until she realized that no one got the joke.

"Say what?"

"It's a traditional Swedish dish consisting of pork with mashed carrots and potatoes." Said Jimmy.

"Oh". Libby's face paled. "Well, momma has a client that just opened up a hot new bistro just outside town." She angled herself more towards Sheen. "Anyone who's _anyone_ goes there and I thought our group could go." She glanced over but the tall boy gave no inclination that he had heard or cared. A thin line formed on Libby's forehead.

She got up from the table, muttering something about the bathroom. The rest of them sat in an awkward silence.

Elke tried to diffuse the tension by looking at Cindy and asking, " Libby, she is a vegetarian, yes?"

"What? Oh, yeah she doesn't eat meat for whatever reason. That's why we've been force-fed health food all day-" She noticed Sheen was glaring at her in a very un-Sheen-like manner. "What?"

"You seriously don't know _why_ she became a vegetarian?"

"_What?_ No, I don't know. So sue me."

He scoffed, "You've been friends _how_ long?"

"Oh like you even know, Ultrafreak!"

"Her cousins own a cattle ranch and when she was nine and walked in the barn during butchering day. Ever since she hasn't wanted to eat anything with a face and has only relapsed once, for two months when she was fourteen."

Cindy's jaw dropped, "Why do you know that?"

Just then Libby walked back to the table and sat down. "Know what?"

"I just don't- ugh!" He covered he face with his hands "I'm out of here!" Cindy turned to say something, but instead saw Libby watching the tall boy walk out the door. She expected to see a smug or even proud look on her face, but instead there was one of -not sadness exactly- more longing. Libby didn't look like she wanted Sheen gone.

In more than one way, she wanted him back_._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... my original plan was to make this chapter extra long so as to (hopefully) make up for the months of neglect, but I have had a serious case of writers block and thought maybe publishing what I have would help me start fresh with the next chapter. Plus I couldn't resist writing the header while I still have 99 reviews. <strong>


	16. The Reeducation of Jimmy Neutron

**Greetings comrades. Well, I had a very long explanation about how I had the worst case of writer's block imaginable until the busiest month of my life, then I was subsequently busy until winter break when I went a week without internet connection and was able to work on this. Well that pretty much sums it up. What better way to end the year than with a new chapter.**

**When a colleague suggests you review their fic, it's polite to review their fic! (whether or not they own Jimmy Neutron) **

* * *

><p>Jimmy stood hesitantly outside the Vortex's pink house. He and Carl left the candy bar to try to talk some sense into Sheen but neither of them had been able to find him. Jimmy had waited in the lab until he saw Cindy's car return and he had been debating for the last fifteen minutes whether or not he should go inside. After the awkwardness of the Candy Bar incident, it was imperative that they talk about their relationship and his lack of knowledge of her personal life. He knocked twice, praying that Mrs. Vortex wasn't home. No one answered. What was the proper protocol in this situation? He knew that Cindy was home; could he just go inside?<p>

_I hate to burst in and find her asleep or something…but desperate times call for desperate measures._ He braced himself and opened the door. No one was in the living room so he walked slowly up the hallway. He tentatively stepped into the room at the end of the hall which turned out to be the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Cindy, who was about to take a bite of a very large hamburger. She noticed he was there and a look of panic spread over her face.

"Please don't tell Libby".

He smiled, not at her panic over eating meat but at the marked change in her appearance. She had changed out of the short dress thing and had put on a pair of green shorts and a black tee shirt. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and the majority of her makeup had been removed. There were still some black smudges around her eyes, but for the most part she looked like herself again.

"Cindy, I-"

"I don't normally stuff myself like this, but she has practically starved me today!"

"Cindy-"

"I would have been fine if we could have had something with protein like sushi or hummus, but there is NO WAY I can survive on just a salad for six hours".

"Cindy-"

"There is just no logical reason to-"

"CINDY!"

She looked shocked that he shouted so forcefully. "What?"

He hesitated. He actually hadn't planned what he wanted to say, he just wanted her to stop talking about food when they were in the middle of a crisis. "You changed clothes," he mumbled.

She raised one eyebrow, "Yeah… I wanted to be more comfortable… and I wanted to avoid the possibility of my mom coming home early and interrogating me".

"What do you mean?"

"Well…they weren't exactly cheap," she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "andddd I kind of used my emergency money to pay for them. I know that sounds terrible, but Libby can be very persuasive and I fully intend to pay for them with my salary or return them!" She shot him a veiled glance, "Why? Are you disappointed or something?"

He wanted to laugh, "Quite the opposite actually". She looked confused. "Cindy, stuff like that just isn't…you!"

"What?"

"I mean…I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "you're just…" he couldn't think of a way to express what he meant. "I don't know Cindy, and maybe that's the problem: I don't know what's you. I don't know your favorite color or food or even what you want to do after high school! I've known you for **years** and after two months of dating I can't even say what color your room is!"

The look on her face was one of confusion and slight amusement. "Where is this coming from?"

"Don't you think it's a problem that we don't know anything about each other besides basic educational preferences?"

"Basic preferences huh? Like: your favorite color is blue, you like to eat mashed potatoes with bacon when you're upset, and your dream is to own NASA".

He stared at the blond girl with the ghost of a smile on her face. "How do you know all that?"

"I pay attention, Neutron. At least a little more than you do".

"So I'm back to Neutron now?"

"If you're going to keep acting like an idiot, yeah!" He was about to protest, when he noticed she couldn't control herself and started laughing.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny about this pandemic?"

"It's not a pandemic Neutron, it's something easily fixable. Where is this even coming from?"

"Well…" he debated telling her the complete truth, but decided that not telling people important information was what had gotten Sheen into trouble in the first place. He delved into the sordid tale about the quiz, but left out the part about the girl magazine. He told her how Sheen actually knew a lot of things about Libby and how he Jimmy actually was rather…lacking in that department.

"Well, there's only one solution then, isn't there?" She wadded the hamburger wrapper into a ball and threw it into the trashcan.

A feeling of dread came over Jimmy. "Get out your notepad Neutron, class is in session. My name is professor Vortex: I hate mimes, patriarchy, and mushrooms".

* * *

><p>(Thirty minutes- <em>or an hour, he really hadn't been paying attention to the time<em>, later)

They sat at the kitchen counter, sipping black tea (which Jimmy found disgusting, but Cindy apparently loved it, so he sucked it up), talking about… well, everything.

"Chick-flicks make me want to barf. And I really resent the term 'chick'".

"All cats hate me. I don't know what it is, but I am definitely a dog person".

"Yes, my room is still pink but I don't know if I would call that my favorite color"

"What is your favorite color?"

She let out a sigh. "I don't know. That's like asking me what's my favorite book".

"So I guess I shouldn't ask that?"

"Not if you want a quick answer. You can try to guess though".

"I wouldn't even begin to know," before she had a chance to say something sarcastic, he quickly responded, "but I would say your dream job is…"

"A mystery".

"You want to be a detective?"

"No! I… I don't know what I want to do". She picked at her thumbnail, "I know with college looming so close I should have some inkling…but I just don't. I've never actually been able to sit down and think about what career I would like".

This gave Jimmy pause. I had never seen Cindy unsure of herself…at least when her mother wasn't around. "Well, what do you like to do?"

She looked up at him, "A lot of things that I either can't make a career out of or would never be allowed to pursue".

"Well, you always have the scientific option", he smiled playfully, "there's always a place for you at the Neutron laboratories".

She snorted a bitter laugh, "As much as I would love to be your Cecilia Payne-Gaposchkin, I don't think that's the life for me. Thanks for offering to let me live in your shadow forever, though".

"But I wasn't-"

"Listen Jimmy, I have to deal with the clothes I need to return. You're welcome to help as long as your hands are clean".

They walked up the stairs and entered a room that at first glance looked like the inside of a cake. "Yeah, it's still pink".

She chuckled a little before sitting down on the frilly bedcover. "I don't think I'm allowed redecorate. I only get to be an adult when it's convenient for my mom".

"Then you'd better not let her see those clothes".

"Yeah, what do you have against these? I think the green is nice".

"It's not the green, it's the everything else. You're not… I don't know; they're too cheap".

"Then you should see the receipt-," suddenly his meaning dawned on her. "Oh. Oh, I see. Libby wears things like this all the time, but I suppose I shouldn't".

He hadn't considered that. "I suppose that I 'm just too darn classy and smart to wear _these_ clothes". Her tone revealed that this wasn't a good thing.

"Well…"

"Listen here Jimmy Neutron, I will wear what I want when I want wherever I want, and that does not stop me from being brilliant and talented! Or anyone else from being equally so just because they dress differently".

He winced. "I didn't say-"

"Oh you said plenty. So do you think Libby looks cheap?"

"No! I'm just, I don't know, I'm used to seeing her in this stuff. You never get that dolled up. I just shocked me".

Her face was expressionless. "I'm not a cube: there are more than six sides to me".

They looked at each other for a minute before he broke the silence. "Wow, you are good at math".

She did her best not to laugh, but failed. "You're such a dork. Now help me fold these".

"Ay ay captain".

Before she could respond, the phone rang. Cindy froze in a panic before turning and running towards the door.

He could hear the gentle thumps of her feet hitting the steps as he wandered around the room. The childhood collection of dolls and toys had been replaced with two large bookshelves, a variety of electronic devices, and a case with metal things. He walked over to the case and realized that it was filled with trophies and pictures. He leaned close and saw the vast collection of awards: essay medals, dog show ribbons, poetry awards, framed landscape paintings with a ribbon attached to each, a few math competition trophies, three years of debate team certificates, and many martial arts awards. The case must have been custom-built because the largest karate trophy was probably three feet tall, and the shelves were cut away to allow it to rise to the top. The sheer volume of gilded metal plaques for excellence seemed incredible for one person. He rose on his toes to glimpse the top shelf to see what else lie hidden in Cindy's awards collection and caught his breath. The shelf was filled with a variety of trophies, ribbons, and other prizes, but unlike the other shelves, each award had a newspaper clipping taped to it. It took him just a minute to realize that each accolade was for second place…and each article was about him winning first. Some occasionally mentioned the other winners, and one even had a picture of the participants, but there was no doubt that this row was only here to remind her of her permanent role as second-best. Each article might as well have been titled "As Cindy could never do".

The saddest part was he didn't remember most of these competitions. Some of the more important wins had earned a spot on his wall, and he was _sure_ his mom had put some on their mantle for a few weeks before being exiled to a box in the attic. He hadn't given them a second thought after winning. Cindy had eight years of academic awards staring at her while she slept, constantly reminding her not to stray.

He could hear her starting to come up the stairs and hurried away from the shelf towards the desk. The white bureau was piled with papers and writing utensils. The looming presence of an oversized calendar sat above the desk, next to an Ada Lovelace poster and a framed picture of Cindy and Libby in Halloween costumes. He pretended to read what was written on the wall when Cindy came up next to him.

"Telemarketer. I was worried it was- never mind, where were we?"

"Um. You were yelling at me because I tried to criticize your fashion choices".

"Ah yes: don't ever do that. Ever".

"Duly noted. I didn't mean to offend you…or Libby or anyone. I just missed you looking like you".

"I don't think I looked very much like me when I was competing in that beauty pageant. You didn't seem to mind then".

This much was true, and he hadn't even thought about it. "Ok, maybe you didn't. But then you still had your usual spark and spunk. Today it was like someone had subdued you".

She let out a heavy sigh. "I had a lot on my mind today. The-" suddenly an alarm went off. "Oh no!"

"What?"  
>"The five-minute warning! My mother is on her way home. I need to change and straighten up the house and-"<p>

"Cindy the house is impeccable. What could you possibly need to clean?"

Her eyes widened. "And You! You cannot be here when she returns, especially not in my room".

"I figured that much. Do you want to talk tonight?"

She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "What if you came to dinner here? It's stir-fry night"

"Would that really be, you know, safe?"

"Mother allegedly wants to get to know you better, what better way than that?"

"Considering our last dinner together was such a rousing success?"

"Hey! No one got an eye-socket full of mashed potatoes and the two of us are still alive. I chalk that up as a victory".

He chuckled, "Alright. Text me when it's safe to reappearance".

"Will do. Try not to do anything fooling in the meanwhile, like weaponize kittens, or turn your mom into a robot".

"Well, there go _my_ evening plans".

* * *

><p>The knock that signaled Jimmy's arrival came at a welcomed time. He had left her house with just enough time for her to change out of her tee shirt and into a colorful blouse, brush her hair, and wash the make-up remnants.<p>

Her mother had begrudgingly allowed there to be a guest for dinner, so now the moment of truth had come. Her father went to open the door (her mother was too busy scowling at the table, her arms crossed). _If she purses her lips anymore, her face will implode._

Jimmy came into the kitchen, nervously following Mr. Vortex. "Good evening everyone…Cindy". She smiled while drizzling sesame oil.

He walked over to the stove and looked at the amalgamation of meat and vegetables in the pan.

"Ah a wok".

Cindy caught his eye, "Yup, the preferred vessel for stir fry"

"Yup. Invented during the Han Dynasty-"

"Originating in the Guangdong Province in China".

"Originally used during military marches as helmets, so soldiers could use them in camp to make dinner".

She turned to stare at him, "Is that true?"

"I don't know". They both laughed.

Her mother groaned. "If you too are finished with this little trivia contest, some one us would like to eat".

Cindy rolled her eyes. _Any other time she would quiz me on dinner logistics herself._ She spooned a portion onto each plate and carried them over to the table.

"_Bon Appetit!" _

The tension was palpable at the Vortex dinner table tonight.

"Well, dig in". He ate a few bites before wondering what he would do about starting a conversation, the silence was deafening.

"So, Jimmy," Mr. Vortex put down his fork, "I hear you're a real whiz at inventing things".

He chuckled, "You could say that. I've kind of been in a dry spell for a while though".

"Do you have any other hobbies?"

"Well…" he pondered that for a moment. _Did_ he do anything besides study and nearly electrocute Sheen? "I've been known to enjoy…" he glanced at the morning paper in the recycle bin, "Sudoku puzzles?"

"Really? You know I always look at those, but never put the pen to the page". He smiled at his daughter. "Cindy and I do the crossword together, don't we pumpkin?"

"Every morning".

"_Yes_, which is why you are so frequently late to work".

"Oh come now Sasha, you said the puzzles were good for brain development".

"Yes, when she was twelve". She turned to Cindy, "And you, why are you wearing _that_? I swear, you have a closet full of expensive clothes yet you constantly dress like a ragamuffin".

"Aunt Susie gave me this shirt!"

"SO-" he was determined to avoid fights tonight, "Mrs. Vortex…um… can you recommend a good tuxedo rental place? I need to be looking soon".

She looked, considering him for a second "Ah yes, the high school prom. That should prove to be an interesting evening for you two, especially considering your track record".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, am I mistaken in my memory of you being asked to leave the sixth grade Spring Fling because Cynthia dumped the punch bowl on your head during a heated argument?"

"I assure you ma'am, we can be perfectly civil when we want to".

The two maintained eye contact for a minute. "Oh, I have no doubt of that, _Jimmy_".

* * *

><p>The rest of the meal went relatively smoothly, if not quietly.<p>

Cindy and Jimmy ate silently, avoiding her mother's shrewd glances.

The moment everyone was finished with desert (mangoes with sticky rice), Mrs. Vortex promptly stood up and said, "Well, I have work emails to answer. Cindy, be sure to lead the dishwasher _properly_. Jimmy, you know the way out".

Mr. V took the dishes from Cindy's hands. "Why don't you walk him out, sweetie? I'll take care of this".

She smiled in thanks and walk to the door with Jimmy.

"Well, that was more awkward than I anticipated".

"Who would have though she'd remember the Spring Fling? Even I had forgotten that, and I have an eidetic memory".

Cindy leaned against his car. "Maybe this was a bad idea. She seems to dislike you even more now".

"No, she was just in a bad mood".

"Yeah well, she's _always_ in a bad mood".

She looked down dejectedly. Jimmy noticed and swept her up in an embrace.

"Come on now, the Cindy Iknow doesn't give upthat easily".

"It's been a long day. I don't have much willpower left after my defeat at the treadmill, near-starvation, and the drama with Li-"

He knew she was going to say Libby and Sheen. They were in a tough spot, theoretically on opposite sides of the argument, but he had to stay neutral.

"It's hard seeing your best friend that upset".

"Tell me about it".

"If we could just get them to talk to each other I'm fairly sure they could work things out".

Cindy shook her head, "It's unlikely to happen though: Libby plans on giving him the cold shoulder for some time. I don't really blame her though".

Jimmy's head shot up. "So you think she was within her liberties to rip Sheen's heart out?"

"Only because he started it. He said he liked his stupid Ultra Lord crap more than his _girlfriend_". Anger crept into her voice.

"That's just the way Sheen is; if you take everything he says seriously then you're in for a rough time".

She stood up to glare eye-to-eye with him, "That is such malarkey: you can't just say 'oh, that's just the way he is' and excuse all his terrible actions. And pardon me for assuming something as _trivial _as a **four year relationship** didn't warrant his taking something seriously for once!"

It had been years since they had argued with this much venom. Jimmy really didn't want to start a shouting match so soon after trying to convince her mother that they were a suitable couple, but something within him urged him on. "He never said it was trivial; he's been depressed for **days** because of this and Libby doesn't even have the decency to let him explain-"

"Explain what exactly? Why he said a piece of overpriced plastic means more to him than she does?"

"No!" He shouted. _So much for "perfectly civil"_.

"That he- I don't know. What does she want: a sonnet declaring his affection? Sheen's no poet and I doubt she'd be happy with any attempt on his part".

"You don't know that. And don't yell at me! It's not my fault your stupid friend can't express how he really feels!"

Then it hit him: the perfect way to fix all of this and _end_ his invention dry spell.

All anger left him as he exclaimed, "That's it! Cindy, you're brilliant"

Cindy looked confused. "Of course I am. What do you mean?"

"I know how to solve everyone's problem!"

She crossed her arms, "Well that would be a first".

He ignored her comment. "Bring Libby to the lab at my signal tomorrow evening"

"Tomorrow?!"

He turned to kiss her then ran across the street; "I'll work all night if I have to!"

She put a hand to her cheek. "Well, that's one way to end an argument".

Jimmy dashed into the lab and greeted a sleeping Goddard. A grin spread across his face; **_this_** was the feeling he had been waiting months to feel again. He got to his lab desk and pulled out a plank piece of drafting paper as the wheels turned in his head. _At last._

* * *

><p><strong>There, see! Pretty!<strong>

**A/N: Euthymides and Euphronios were red-figure painters in ancient Greece(c.500 BCE) and rivals in their profession. Euthymides signed his work _Three Reveler_ "As Euphronios could never do". Being the nerd that I am, I decided to use this information for my own sick pleasure with two other rivals. **


	17. Can I Be Honest?

**Dee dee de dee! I'm finally free (for the time being) so I've actually gotten a chance to work on this story. I've struggled with actually working on the current section rather than jumping ahead, but now I know the direction I want to go. Enough rambling: go read!**

**I find my lack of Jimmy Neutron ownership disturbing.**

* * *

><p>Cindy was awoken in the middle of deep slumber by a high-pitched whining noise. It took a moment to realize it wasn't Humphrey snoring away at the foot of her bed, so she sat up to investigate.<p>

"Proxima Centauri, come in Proxima Centauri". She had completely forgotten about the black box on her desk. She jumped up and grabbed it.

"You know, all things considered you could just use my cell phone now".

"I think a call at two in the morning would look a bit suspicious on your bill".

"It's _two in the morning_? I think I liked it better when you were a reverse insomniac"

"Ah, but I've finished everything necessary for tomorrow. I want you to come see".

"Oh that will go over well. I'll just trot down the stairs and yell out, 'Goodbye, I'm off to my boyfriend's house in the middle of the night. Catch you on the flip side!'"

There was a pause on the other end before, "You called me your boyfriend".

"You are my boyfriend, genius".

"I know but…I've never heard you say it before".

"Oh… well, regardless I still don't think I can-"

"Go look outside".

A small red light shone through her bedside window. She opened the latch to see what nonsense Jimmy Neutron had cooked up now. Closer inspection proved it was Goddard in flying motorcycle mode. "If you think for a second I'm riding that thing-"

"I think your curiosity will get the better of you and you won't be able to stand _not_ knowing".

She deliberated for a second before climbing onto Goddard's back.

"I really hate you sometimes".

The door to the lab opened as Goddard flew in and landed gracefully in front of Jimmy's desk. He deposited a very sleepy Cindy before heading to his dog bed in the corner. Jimmy had to smile at the state she was in: her hair was slightly disheveled, and her eyelids still looked heavy, but other than that she was her usual pristine self, clad in a pair of crisp pink cotton pajamas which had a white and black design of-

"Are those sheep?"

She looked down before blushing slightly. "Oh, yeah… I didn't exactly have time to change ya know".

"Well no need, with the urgency of this". He gestured to the glass wall that sectioned off part of the lab.

"What is that?" she walked closer and noticed a flask of swirling purple gas being supported by a wire rod. "Oh no, you didn't make another love potion, did you?"

"No! That kind of had horrible consequences" he chuckled sheepishly, "Besides, the manipulation of pheromones would be no help this time. This is, in essence, a truth serum".

"What?"

"It affects the neocortex and thalamus in such a way that a person can't make up details and therefore lie. One cc allows for fifteen minutes of truthfulness, so we just need to get them into the containment chamber and hash it out".

He looked over at Cindy, expecting applause or at least a 'good job', but she looked kind of uneasy.

"Jimmy, as your girlfriend, I think it's my job to let you know when you're doing something morally reprehensible".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want them to talk as much as you do, but this would kind of force them".

"Some people just need a push in the right direction"

"This isn't a push, this is chemically altering their brain!"

"Just for a few minutes! They'll be back to normal before you can say medulla oblongata".

"I still don't know. Libby's my best friend. It just wouldn't feel right".

"Ordinarily I would agree with your argument, but this is a desperate situation. The sooner they talk, the sooner everything will go back to normal. The ends will justify the means, I promise".

There was a pause as the two just looked at each other. Cindy broke the silence. "Exactly how much of that stuff did you make?"

"Huh? Oh, well…enough".

"Enough for them to be honest for five minutes… or enough that you can store some after this?"

He looked sheepish, "Well, this is an experimental breakthrough…"

"Jimmy, if this stuff fell into the wrong hands, it could have dire consequences!"

"I am fully aware of that. It will be stored in my quarantine chamber vault and only used for special situations. Nothing will-"

"Don't say 'nothing will go wrong'! When you say that something **always** goes wrong. It's like it's scripted or something".

He chuckled, "This much is true. Like a certain dinner that was supposed to go off without a hitch".

"Don't remind me. My stomach hurts every time I think about it".

"Well, in a way it got the job done. Your mother hasn't put a hit out on me and we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore".

Cindy froze. This was neither the time nor place to have this discussion. Jimmy looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to confirm.

"Yeah. That's, um… true".

"I mean, that was the whole point of secrecy: she would be enraged if she learned of this from a third party source. Right?"

"Why else?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "I don't know Cindy? _Why_else?"

"That was a hypothetical question. There's no reason."

"Alright".

"I mean, I highly doubt the clan of slack-jawed troglodytes known as our classmates would understand the complexities of our relationship, but by all means, we'll let them know. We can watch the various means of social media explode and deal with everything as it happens".

"Are you sure there's not-"

"You never explained to me how you arrived at this composition?" That distracted him.

"Oh, well you see-"

"Well, do you plan to sleep the day away?"

Cindy awoke with a start. She turned to the shrill voice and noticed her clock read _ 9:05_.

"No mother, I just…yesterday was a long day". This much was true, but the middle of the night jaunt hadn't exactly helped. She had returned to her room at about 4:30 and fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Hmmph_. I did not realize spending the day with your friends took so much out of you. We don't want you to get off your sleep schedule when break is over".

"No that would indeed be a catastrophe".

"Don't mumble Cynthia, it's very unbecoming. Now, I've left a list of tasks for you to do today. I should be back around seven" she continued her monologue while placing a basket full of clothes on the floor in front of her dresser. "I want you to get on the SAT website and sign up for the next available test date too".

"I've already taken it four times this year, can't I wait until-"

Her mother's head swung around and made her blood chill with the glare alone. "Cynthia Aurora Vortex, you have until October to make a perfect score. Do you the Ivy League is going to _wait_ to accept you? Or do you think they have a special spot reserved, and that all the other students applying will have to _wait_ until her majesty, _Princess Cindy _gets her act together?"

Cindy said in a small voice, "I have a 1560".

"Then those forty extra points should be easy to obtain". She stomped out of the room, slamming the door as she went.


	18. Was this part of the Plan?

**Greetings internet friends! You know how at the end of every school year you get really excited because summer means you have so much free time, but then between work, vacation, and general laziness you don't actually accomplish anything? Yeah, thus is my life and writers block played a hand in me not updating in so long **(also binge-watching the new ninja turtle cartoon didn't help). **I've pretty much written this story from the end forward, and this section has given me a bit of trouble. I'm going to try and be better about writing this, but I say that every update so I guess it doesn't mean much. Oh well: enjoy!**

**I would totally be down with being given _Jimmy Neutron_ ownership for my birthday (It's coming up. Hint hint Viacom)**

* * *

><p>Cindy managed to escape her house soon after her parents left for work. Her body was shaking with ire and frustration, but she decided to walk to the park.<p>

She took no time finding Libby, who had been waiting on a bench near the ugly fountain.

"Take the SATs again? AP testing is coming up, can't you even take a break until after finals?"

Cindy hid her face in her hands, "What do you think? I'm terrified what this summer is going to be like. I'm never going to get to leave the house except to go to work".

"We have to survive spring break and the stupid prom first. Which reminds me: we need to go for our dress fittings tomorrow".

"Great. But what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Watch a movie? Sunbathe? Get my nose pierced?"

Cindy chuckled until she realized that Libby wasn't smiling. "Oh my god, you're serious! Libby, you don't even have pierced ears: you just wear clip-ons".

"Then I'll do them too and worry about infections later. Charisma Magazine says that after a break-up you should change up your look, and since my hair and body are already perfect, I figure-"

"Bedazzling your face will make you feel better?"

Libby had a look of indignation on her face, "What do you care? It's not your face!"

"I just want you to think it through first".

There was an awkward pause. "Brittany has a nose ring"

"Brittany didn't just break up with her boyfriend and create an elaborate scheme to make him jealous"

Libby glared, "I'm not-"

"Right, whatever. Can we just go watch a movie at my house or something? I don't want to argue today.

"Eh, neither do I. Let's go, and maybe we can make some brownies"

"I like the way you think".

* * *

><p>Jimmy checked his phone and black box obsessively from the moment the clock stuck 10. Five minutes had passed and Cindy should have been in position by now. He could only keep Sheen occupied in the lab for so long. Eventually he was going to figure out that there was no cheese hidden in that maze.<p>

Finally, the two girls walked up the street, holding a grocery bag.

Jimmy stuck the phone in his pocket and walked over to them. "Good morning ladies. What are you two collaborating on this very fine day?"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Do you think you could maybe talk like a person for once?"

"We were going to make some snacks. Nothing definite. What's up?"

Cindy was a better actress than he gave her credit for. "Do you think you could help me with a little project in the lab".

"I don't see why not?"

"Whatever. But, I will not do anything that involves electrical wiring, raising the dead, or going back in time".

"Duly noted. Come with me". They walked towards the lab entrance. Jimmy gave Cindy the thumbs up when Libby wasn't looking, but she didn't look so confident.

_Things will work perfectly._ He would have told himself that nothing could go wrong, but that always seemed to end in disaster, and there was no way that could happen. _Right?_

"Alright, what do you need us to do?" Libby got off the mat and walked towards the computer. "Compare data, pour green stuff, watch moni-" she stopped short when Sheen walked out of the containment maze bemoaning the lack of cheese. Then he saw them.

"This had better be a hallucination caused by a gas leak".

"What is **_he_** doing here?"

"Apparently getting screwed over. A change of pace from just being physically injured."

"Oh, so you're speaking to me now?"

"I could ask you the same question"

Jimmy walked between them. "If you would allow me to explain, I invited you both here to-"

"Invited! You tricked us! We only came because you said you wanted help. This is not-"

Suddenly Carl and Elke came through the emergency exit. "Hey everybody! Are we having a party?"

Sheen waved his arms "Get out of here Carl! It's not safe for anyone in here"

"What happened?"

"Jimmy decide to be the world's biggest betrayer-er"

"That's not a word"

"**You're ****not a word!**"

Cindy stood by desk, seeming to grow more nervous by the minute. Jimmy seized the opportunity to back up, leaving Sheen and Libby in the perfect position.

"The reason you are here," he calmly stated, "is to open a dialogue and figure out what is going on".

"Yeah, ok doctor Freud, we'll do just that. _Or_ we can leave here before I break your face". Libby started to walk back to the exit tube.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Jimmy pulled out his control panel and pushed a button. Suddenly, four glass walls rose out of the lab floor and surrounded Sheen and Libby. Cindy stared on horrified as the two beat on the glass. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Actually…" she glared at him, "I had to have some way to control the gas!"

Libby threw her entire body against the wall, screaming "Jimmy Neutron, you will let me out of this case or I will drive my spiked heel through your eye socket!"

"You don't exactly have that kind of bargaining chip right now".

"Dude, come on! Since when did you become a super villain?"

"When you became a couple of juvenile cowards? Now you two are going to talk like mature adults or I will make you talk"

Libby put one hand on her hip and sneered, "I'd like to see you **try**".

A smirk spread over his face, "I was _so_ hoping you would say that" he pushed another button.

* * *

><p>A light yellow gas slowly filled the container, piped in from black tubes that appeared from the floor. A look of panic spread over Sheen and Libby's faces, then dissipated. The pair looked confused when it didn't have a physical reaction.<p>

"What? Not going to melt off my skin today, super freak?"

Sheen fanned the cloud away, "I was kind of expecting more than this. Although I must say, I don't mind the arrangement"

Libby whipped her head around. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He blushed, "Nothing! I-I mean…what did I mean?"

Jimmy continued to smirk, "Oh, I think you'll find that you say **exactly** what you intend".

Libby turned to glare at Jimmy again "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you a vegetarian?"

"Because I like mayonnaise too much to be a vegan!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "What was that?"

"The truth"

She raised one eyebrow about to ask something, when it suddenly dawned on her. "Jimmy, what is this yellow stuff?"

Cindy, who had been biting her thumbnail for the last ten minutes couldn't stand it any longer. "It's a chemical compound that makes you unable to lie. This was all an elaborate ruse to get you guys to open up!"

Libby looked livid, "Oh, I'm about to open something up! What made you think this was a good- wait, how did you know that?"

"Um…"

"Did **YOU** have something to do with this?"

"NO! I mean, I knew about the serum, but-"

"Did you know he was going to use it on us?"

She stared at her feet.

Libby's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, you did. How could you? You know what, I really shouldn't be all that surprised. I just knew that once you two started dating you would throw me under the bus."

Cindy looked as though she had been struck across the face, "What! Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know- BECAUSE YOU DID!"

"Don't yell at her Libby, this was all my idea and she tried to stop me".

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty of things to say to you too. You had better hope this gas is poisonous or else I will strangle you when I get out of here".

"That's not fair, I thought this could help you. I didn't know he would do _this_."

"Oh really? Because his track record is so squeaky clean. You two are so self-centered, you don't even-"

"Self-centered! You two were making everyone's lives miserable with this! Breaking up is one thing, but you've been moping and making a point to stab each other in the back at every turn"

Cindy looked like she was going to cry. "Jimmy, that's a little-"

Sheen interrupted, "Oh please, you are just mad because all the focus isn't on your relationship for once!"

"Who makes the focus on us! Who is such a busy-body they can't leave anyone alone!"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Who said I was talking about _just her_?"

Carl, Elke, and Cindy stared at the spectacle in front of them, not daring to say a word.

_This is not how this was supposed to go._

Everyone was so busy watching Sheen and Libby yell at Jimmy; they didn't notice the gas seeping out of the miniscule hole in one of the tubes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam Bam BAAAAAAM!<strong>


	19. Loose Lips Sink Ships

**Catharsis:**

**/ke Th****ä****rsis/**

**_noun_**

**1. the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions**

**2. a cheap plot device used by writers to create drama in their pathetic stories that it's taken them over two years to write**

**3. a way of coping when you don't own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

><p>Libby paced back and forth, "I think the main mistake you've made is assuming that I'm joking when I say that I am going to kill you. I am one hundred percent serious about inflicting every method of physical pain possible should you make the mistake of continuing this. I don't care if I have to go to juvie instead of design school, I will commit murder."<p>

"Libby, you couldn't convincingly fake-slap Candace in last year's production of "A Raisin in the Sun", I really doubt that you will lay a hand on me" Jimmy hadn't meant to be so blunt, but something made him want be candid.

"Why you little-"

"Libby just calm down. Getting upset is just going to prolong this"

She turned to glare at Cindy. "**Do **_**NOT**_** take his side**! I am still upset that you had anything to do with this, _best friend._"

Cindy's face flushed. "I'm not on his side. I didn't want to do this. I only went along with it because I thought it would distract Jimmy when he started talking about making our relationship public" She clapped a hand over mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that. Why did I say that?"

Jimmy was too incredulous to be confused, "You don't want to make our relationship public? I knew it: you're embarrassed to be dating me!"

"No! I just don't want to deal with- what do you mean 'knew'?"

Sheen scoffed, "What happened to 'telling your girlfriend how you feel' Jim?"

"Shut up. This isn't about me, it's about Cindy… I mean, you and Libby. Start talking"

Cindy put her hands on her hips, "Oh no, I think we'd all like to hear what you have to say about me. Go on!"

"You will just take any excuse to make things about you!" He said it without thinking. Or meaning to. _Uh-oh._

"_**What?**_"

"I did not mean that Cindy- I mean, I _meant_ it, but I didn't mean to say it. Um…"

_Shut up! You are making things worse. Why would you say that?_

Cindy looked like she was going to unhinge her jaw and eat him live.

_If her head doesn't explode first._

"Well he's not wrong," Carl's eyes grew three times their size before he leapt behind Elke. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I don't know why I said it!"

Suddenly, her face went from bright red to a curious expression. "Carl, you are the third person to say something like that"

"That you're an attention seeking-"

"**NO!** You said something you didn't mean to say. It's strange that we're all being so… straightforward. It's almost like…" realization dawned on her face, "we **can't lie**!"

She turned to Jimmy who ran over to the enclosure and dropped to the ground. Sure enough, the yellow gas was seeping out of a socket where the tube attached to the glass.

_This is not good._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, you didn't?"<p>

"I can assure you this was not the intent!"

Sheen guffawed, "Oh this is great. Camera in action Jim"

"It's Karma, Sheen. And it's not that, it's just a simple mistake"

"More like shoddy workmanship," Cindy mumbled.

"Well I _did_ put it together in one night. It's not like any of you clowns could do it"

"Why are we friends with you?"

Suddenly a high-pitched noise filled the room.

They turned to see Carl's face contorted with misery.

He started sobbing, "I'm a despicable human being!"

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"No, I didn't know about Jimmy's sinister plan to learn all our secrets-"

"Hey!"

"But I've noticed that, I'm starting to prefer alpacas to llamas!" He released a floodgate of tears. "The llamas are just so mean, and they spit…alpacas are just so fluffy and cute…"

Elke shook her head. "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore…"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Carl, no one is going to judge anything you say. I will however be making a mental list of everything Jimmy says so I can spend the next ten years blackmailing him for this"

"Hey, I did this for you!"

"No, you did this for you. We've already established that Libby and I are perfect for each other! I mean- uh" Sheen looked at Libby nervously.

"Oh please, ultradork! You know for a fact that Libby is _**way**_ too good for you. I'm actually surprised the relationship lasted as long as it did!"

Sheen turned to glare at her. "You know Cindy, the really surprising thing is that you seem to think that any of us cares what you have to say. Most of the time we just tune you out until you stop talking." He glanced over to Jimmy and Carl, who just looked down at their feet.

The blond girls nostrils flared with rage, "Oh, you are so- That is such a load of crap! You are just lucky I can't get behind that glass!"

The adrenalin of the moment must have given Sheen a fair amount of bravado because he laughed sarcastically in the black belt's face. "Ooh, what are you going to do? Lecture me to death?" He waved his hands in mock fear.

"I would rip off your arm and shove it down your throat, but your coleopteron brain is no doubt as neurologically simple as a starfish and it would most likely grow into a clone of the original!"

"That's not insulting because _I don't know what it means_!"

"Oh big shock! You know, half the guys in this school want to date Libby, and the only reason none of them have asked her out is because I made it clear she wasn't interested because she was so _happy with you_. What a mistake that was. Right now she could be dating the captain of the football team who has a sports car _and_ an IQ higher than his shoe size."

Sheen's hands clenched in frustration, "I suppose it would be fitting for her to date someone as shallow as her best friend, but he is not right for her!"

"Um, excuse me!" Libby interrupted, "I don't really think any of you are qualified to decide who is _right for me_."

Cindy fake-laughed, "Oh you would be wrong there Libs"

"And why is that?"

"Because Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dingus here took a _magazine quiz_ and decided it was iron-clad logic."

"You told her about that?!"

"I had to explain why we needed to open a dialogue. I'm doing this thing where I actually let me girlfriend know how I feel" Jimmy new it was a low blow, but he didn't care. That and the darn truth serum wouldn't let him be discreet.

"So was it your plan to have us sell each other out?"

"It was my **plan **to help you fix your relationship issues, but a bit of honesty from you ungrateful slackers would probably be welcomed."

"Oh really? So you'd be down with me telling Cindy that you used the time box to beat her in the eighth-grade spelling bee? Oops."

"_**Sheen!**_"

"You did **what**?"

"I can explain-"

"He misspelled _elucubrate_ and went back in time to prepare himself, so he could eventually won on-"

"Staphyloccocci" Cindy looked like someone had punched he in the gut.

"How are you two remembering all this?"

Cindy's face was full of vehement rage "Are you kidding me? Is your ego so fragile you can't handle losing to me?"

"Seriously? You act like a spoiled child anytime you lose anything!"

"That's because you can't ever let anyone else have a victory! I studied for **months** for that, and you declined going to the regional level. Care to explain that?"

He hesitated, "Well…"

"You didn't care about winning, you just cared about beating me"

"Ok, what I did was…wrong, but you have an unhealthy obsession with winning"

"I do not have an obsession, I have an obligation. If you lose something your mom will make you a batch of cookies; if I lose I get assigned word problems. Winning that bee would have given me a first-class ticket to whatever college I wanted."

Libby let out an exasperated groan, "What planet are you living on? You _still_ can go to whatever college you want! It's pretty much a guarantee that you're going to be accepted wherever you apply. Boo hoo, mommy's making you decide between Stanford and Yale so she knows which checks to buy to pay your tuition!"

"Yeah, funny story," Jimmy interrupted, "Did you know that the Ivy League doesn't accept scholarships? I have a genius IQ but I can still be up to my eyes in student loans before you can say 'financial aid', and my parents have been talking about looking into," he shuddered, "in-state universities."

"Wow," Libby's voice dripped with sarcasm, "that's not at all insulting to people who will most go to one of those schools. No no, you two are the _real_ victims here. It's not like you're going to be fabulously wealthy and successful after college or anything. In fact, I'm **glad** you can't use scholarships because that means the rest of the school has a chance to get them. But I suppose it never occurred to you that maybe we're all tired of living on both your shadows."

"What do you mean both?"

"I mean, whatever he doesn't win, you do! Literally no one else gets any recognition!"

"I don't know about literally-"

"I got straight A's on my report card all this year too, but you don't see the principal inviting me into his office for acknowledgment. I could do just as well as you if I wanted."

"Libby, I know that! I know you're smart! I always tell you how much potential you have!"

"No, you always tell me that I'm not living up to my potential. That maybe if I just _apply_ myself more I can get into a first-rate college and spend the next five years doing nothing but read. But maybe no everyone wants to spend all their time studying. Maybe I _like_ being in executive committee better than the honor society. Maybe there's more to my life than school. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

Cindy walked up to the glass. "Because I don't want you do anything that might mess up your life. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy"

Libby came closer, "Then let me do what I think is best with my life. I don't have everything figured out Cin, but I know that no amount of AP classes is going to make me want to be like you."

Cindy looked dejected "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, let me know when you decide between Stanford and Yale, so I know whether to pick Parson's School of Design or the University of Bridgeport," Libby smiled.

We'll need an apartment with sizable closets, you ever see the pathetic things they put in dorms?"

Cindy chuckled, "They wouldn't hold your handbags. And just for the record: I know you can do anything you put your mind to. I just want my best friend to be happy."

"And I will be. Assuming you **never** collaborate in one of Jimmy's evil schemes again."

Sheen walked forward. "You know, this is very touching, but at the end of the day you're all going to be happy little college student in two years and none of this will matter. Do you **know** what the last thing our guidance counselor said to me was? 'Your schedule for next year doesn't really matter, Sheen. You've earned enough credit to apply to Retroville Tech'." He shrugged. "I have never once expressed the desire to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter. From the first time I sat in her office as a middle schooler and she looked at my grades, I've just been an inconvenience. Why should she waste time on my pathetic future?"

"Sheen, that's-"

"Don't say how sorry you are, Jimmy, you guys are just as bad. 'Ha ha, Sheen doesn't have a job! Ha ha, Sheen can't concentrate in school, what a moron. Ha ha, Sheen's obsessed with the best television series in the world, like we're not all obsessed with things ourselves!' Did anyone ever think that maybe I don't want to be a repairman like my dad? That maybe I know I'm the only member of the basketball team who hasn't been talked to about college recruitment? And maybe college isn't right for me, but no other alternative has been mentioned" He crossed his arms.

"And none of you seem to care that my future is being treated as a joke."

"At least they include you!"

Everyone turned to face the back of the room. Carl was quivering, holding on to the arm of an enraged-looking Elke.

* * *

><p>She spat out, "All of you are terrible self-centered friends who ignore the most caring person in the world! You are always excluding Carl from the plans, and when you do include him you use him as the test pig"<p>

Jimmy interrupted, "Guinea pig"

Libby glared, "You're really going to do that _**now**_?" Jimmy shrugged shamefacedly.

"I have been here three days and this entire time you have been only focusing on yourselves!"

Carl pulled her back, "Elke, it's not a big deal"

"No Carl, you always write that they are wonderful friends, but nothing they have done seems less than terrible"

He shrugged, "No, they… Sheen and Jimmy always include me in their hijinks…usually"

"Unless they are too busy with their girlfriends, who I doubt would consider you a friends"

Libby scoffed, "I'm sorry what exactly makes you an expert on us? You've been here a total of three weeks in the last six years, you don't know us!"

"I am not so oblivious that I can't tell what people think of me. You two dislike me for reasons I am unaware"

"That is…I mean… Fine! I don't trust you!"

"Because I am such a suspicious character, correct?"

"I don't trust you around Sheen. Are you happy now?"

"What? You thought I might steal your boyfriend? I am here and I am female so I _must _want to home wreck. In what way does that sound logical? I come here for the sole purpose of seeing Carl, and I do not even like these two boys as people that much." "Hey!"

Elke continued, crossing her arms "I enjoy spending time you the two of you, but I cannot do so if you are going to dislike me for no true reason."

Cindy felt dumbfounded (and believe you me, that _never_ happened). She couldn't believe Elke had the nerve to say such things after she - _huh_. When she had the nerve to…

Actually, the more Cindy thought about it, Elke hadn't really ever done anything to warrant any suspicion or distrust. She hadn't even said _anything_ to Jimmy, save a thank you for the ride. Cindy only started to have misgiving after Libby voiced her concern, and even then Elke hadn't _done_ anything except be there. _Did we really start to dislike someone just because she's attractive? Am I so foolish as to ruin a potential friendship because I though __**she would steal my boyfriend**_? Cindy wanted to throw up. She had become one of those girls who hates other girls for no reason.

"Oh my gosh Elke, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Libby looked crestfallen. "It's my fault. I…I don't know why I didn't trust you. I just-" She closed her eyes, "That's just it: I don't know. _Obviously _I could tell you if I did, but…" She turned to Sheen, "It's pretty easy to feel jealous when you feel insecure."

He crossed his arms, "So this is my fault?"

"Well you didn't exactly help! We have been dating for how many years and you still have the nerve to check out other girls."

"Are you kidding me? When have I ever done that?"

"How about all the time? Especially around her" she pointed to Elke.

"First of all: you **know** I have ADHD and the medicine makes me space out some time. B: Carl asked me to keep an eye out and make sure he wasn't annoying her. And lastly: wait-" He thought for a second, "Don't you get it, Libs? I have no reason to look at anyone else. I haven't looked at anyone else since I don't know when. Why would I? You know you're the hottest girl in existence."

"See this is what I mean: how much respect can you have for someone that you call hot? You don't even know why that upsets me!"

He stood up and walked over so where Libby stood and took her hands. "I know a lot more than you think. I know that you are dedicated and hardworking- you run like eight clubs and work part-time. I know that you take such pride in your appearance because you want to leave a good impression on everyone. I know that you're compassionate enough to help your best friend all the time; I mean pretty much the only reason Jimmy and Cindy are dating right now is because of you!"

Jimmy and Cindy both interrupted, "That's not true!" "That's entirely true."

"I know that you care so much about everything, and that you are the only reason I'm not a complete mess or a failure as a human being. And most importantly, I know I have never loved someone like I love you"

Libby's lower lip quivered. "You love me?"

"Libby, I have been in love with you since I was thirteen years old. You had to know that."

"But you've never said it before."

I'm not always good with words, but I thought I had shown you that in other ways. But I guess not."

"Sheen, I know you care about me, but… I just get in my head sometimes and… but it's nice to be reminded every now and again."

He slid a hand on her cheek, "Well I'll just have to do a better job of reminding you"

They embraced and started kissing.

It was sweet for the first few seconds, but after three minutes was just awkward for everyone else in the room.

* * *

><p>Finally, Cindy loudly cleared her throat. "A-<strong>hem<strong>!"

They broke apart. Libby wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Sorry. Got a little carried away"

Cindy crossed her arms, but gave the couple a small smile. "And for the record Sheen, I am glad you make my best friend happy. Even if you are an immature imprudent careless-"

"Ok, I get it! Thank you Cindy. And I'm glad that you…" He thought for a few seconds too long, and then shrugged, much to her chagrin.

Sheen put his arm around her shoulder. "I guess this did work out. Jimmy, I would say thank you but it might encourage you to try something like this again."

"Oh no," Cindy shook her head, "I'm destroying whatever's left of that serum."

Jimmy groaned, "I'm not a monster. I've learned my lesson about interfering, even if it **did** get everyone to open up and solve some deep-seated issues…"

"Yeah yeah, are you ever going to let us out of here?"

"Oh, sorry!" He pressed a button on the control panel and the glass panes descended back into the floor.

Libby pointed a finger, "You are just lucky it didn't cause someone to do something really bad. I'm amazed I didn't let slip how Cindy went out with Eustace in-" she covered her mouth her free hand. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!"

Jimmy whipped around to look at Cindy. Her face was white as a sheet and her mouth hung open in shock. "I- I have to go."

She ran to the tube and pushed the button to leave.

For the first time all day, Jimmy didn't know what to say.


	20. Back to December

**Where to start with this? I've had this in my mind all the way back to "Black Belt Beauty Queen" (If you look, there's some not so subtle foreshadowing), so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**There is a saying: **_**If at first you don't succeed, blame your parents**_**. So it's their fault I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

><p>Cindy stuffed a clean dinner plate into the cupboard. She was upset enough to do it forcefully, but not so upset as to put them in the wrong place.<p>

_I do have some self-preservation instincts._

She honestly didn't know what she expected: she had only ever had two big secrets and one came out when she and Jimmy started dating. It was natural that the other would be blurted out in the worst possible scenario.

She sat on the bar stool and rested her head on her open palms.

_Why is it so difficult to repress things?_

* * *

><p>It was not an experience she was likely to forget, no matter how hard she tried. Memories flooded back:<p>

It was a balmy day in early December (winters in Retroville were rarely cold, but this heat wave was almost unnatural). She had decided to forgo carbon emissions and was walking home from school. It hadn't been a fantastic day: she'd gotten a 90 on her pre-cal test, she could only remember two of the three characteristics of Gothic cathedrals when called upon in art history, and she and Jimmy had argued. Again. Something they had been doing a lot of lately. She couldn't even remember what had started the fight, but she mumbled unused snappy retorts under her breath as she walked. She could hear a car driving up beside her and mover slightly farther away from the street. Strangely, the car didn't pass her, but kept a very slow pace directly behind her. She walked faster, digging through her purse for pepper spray. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed it wasn't a car, but a black limousine tailing her.

_It couldn't be…_

She could hear a window rolling down and heard a familiar slimy voice call out, "Good afternoon my dear Cynthia."

_Oh no._ "Don't you have someone else to bother, Eustace?"

He ignored that. "Mmm, Cynthia. I do love that name. But of course, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

She wheeled around. "It's _that which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet_. If you are going to use Shakespeare to harass me, at least use it properly."

"Ah, but my intention is not to harass, dear heart, but to have a civil conversation."

"Well you've already killed that chance."

His smiled slipped slightly. "Will you please get in the limousine, Cynthia? I wish to speak privately with you."

"Ha! Not in this lifetime. I would really rather not end up on a milk carton today, thanks."

His demeanor slipped entirely, "Look, I have my chauffeur driving and a butler in here with me."

"Gee, accept a ride with you and two people on your pay roll, let me think…" she tapped her index finger on her chin.

A man in a navy blue hat stuck his head out the window. "Trust me miss, we hate him more than you do. You'll be safe." Eustace nodded his head in agreement.

"Where's Blix?"

"Um, riding in the, uh, trunk," she raised an eyebrow, "He said something derogatory about my racquet ball skills! Listen, are you getting in or what?"

She deliberated for a minute. "All right, but just so you know: if I don't get to my Aikido class by 4:30, my mother will have the entire city police force out looking for me."

"It won't be a problem," he said through gritted teeth.

The door opened and Cindy slid onto the seat across from Eustace. Expensive orthodontia work had fixed his buckteeth, but he still maintained the same smug expression that he had when they were children.

She squirmed uncomfortably on the faux leather interior. "Now, what is it that's so important that you had to kidnap me?"

He sat back against the seat, a glass of Flurp in his hand. "Cynthia, let's drop the pretenses. You and I are friends, no?"

She crossed her arms. "No! Every time I try to give you the benefit of the doubt, you end up taking advantage of my trusting nature."

"Well I can assure you that it would not be in my favor to betray you this time." He offered her a glass, which she took begrudgingly. "You see my dear-"

"Ok, if this is going to be a civil conversation you have to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me darling or dear, I have a name."

"All right Cynthia, here is my proposition: I want you to go to my academy's winter formal with me."

She blinked. "You're kidding."

"I do indeed wish I was…but the situation has become dire."

"Aren't there girls at your own school you could ask?"

"No, Marlin Academy is an all male establishment. Our sister school, Hildegard Bingen Day School for Young Ladies, is where most of the fellows find their dalliances."

"Let me guess, none of them have fallen victim to your charms?"

He ignored her sarcasm, "It's not that I did not try…but most of the females there are vacuous ninnies who care more about _personality_ and _character_ than polo scores or net worth."

"What shallow fools" she deadpanned.

"Well it's not as though I can attend the formal by myself. And father insists that I go so as to build "social skills."

"And you thought I would bend over backwards to go to some boring dance with your stuffy friends?" she shoved the glass back into his hand.

"I thought you might like to do a friend a favor."

"Now, if anyone else said something like that I might be tempted to believe them, but for some reason I don't take this request at face value. There's no way you would ask me for a favor without already having an ace in the hole. Let's just get the blackmail out of the way."

"There is no blackmail, but there can be bribery if you wish."

"Bribery?"

"Call it a trade if you wish. You come with me and be your usual charming and intelligent self, and I will give you whatever your heart desires…within reason of course."

"I find the fact that you think you can _buy _me to be incredibly insulting. And can't you just ask someone for real?"

"To be honest," he looked vaguely uncomfortable, "there really isn't anyone else I would want to go with. Most girls I meet share none of my interests. At least with you there is a chance for engaging conversation."

"Wow Eustace, that's actually kind of sweet."

He gave her a quick once-over. "And I wouldn't mind having an excuse to look at you for an entire evening."

"And you ruined it." She reached up and tapped on the front window, "I would like to get out now please."

"But-" the limo stopped abruptly, "surely there must be something you want."

"There is" she turned to face him before stepping out the door, "I want you to leave me alone."

* * *

><p>She had hurried home with enough time to do her homework and get to the lesson, eager to forget the day's events; however, when she returned home, things went from bad to worse. She pulled into the driveway and instantly had the sensation that something was amiss. The formal dining room lights were on- a room which was reserved for holiday meals and work-related functions- certainly not Monday night dinner. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked slowly into the house. Laughter rang through the den, leading her through the kitchen.<p>

_Oh you have got to be kidding me!_

There at her table sat her mother, Eustace Stritch, and his butler _du jour_, yukking it up like old friends. He made eye contact and briefly smiled a self-satisfied smile before saying, "Ah look, Cynthia has returned." Her mother ushered her in, smiling jovially. "My dear you must hear the good news: your friend Eustace has invited you to his academy's winter formal!" she leaned in close, "you know, his father owns Stritch Enterprise, and that business is worth-"

"I know who he is mother," she interrupted, "but when did our guest arrive?"

"Just half an hour ago," he swished his drink around in the glass. "I wanted to ask you in person. A phone call is just _so_ uncongenial, you know." His green eyes glinted maliciously.

"Oh, I know a fair amount of things."

"And that is just fantastic! She'd be delighted to go of course. It will take place right after term ends for the holidays" she clapped her hands together.

"Yes, it will be a rather grand affair," Eustace continued to eye Cindy, who could do nothing but will the chandelier to come loose and fall on him. "I do hope you will enjoy it. You know, we can purchase Cynthia's dress is need be. Father insisted I take care of everything."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Such a kind offer though," she nudged her daughter, "Thank him, dear!"

"Oh, would you please leave the room mother. I have a good many things to say to _dear Eustace_."

"Actually I would like another glass of this pulp-free orange juice, Mrs. Vortex."  
>"Of course dear," she beamed, "I'll have to go out to the garage to get a new bottle." She hurried out of the room giving Cindy her <em>be courteous<em> glances.

"Why you sneaky, underhanded, son of a-"

"Ah ah, my dear. Your darling mother wouldn't want you to say anything you regret."

"The only thing I regret is not asphyxiating you when I had the chance. How could you do something to manipulative and evil as to go through my mother! Just to get a date!"

He rolled his eyes, "Come now Cindy, would a date with me really be that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, give me one valid reason why you don't want to go and I will leave now," he glanced towards the door, "Of course, mummy dearest will be sad to see me go."

"Well you can dig your own grave then, because if I go down, you're coming with me!"

"From a sensible standpoint it makes sense for you to come: some of the brightest minds in the state will be there, you'll never run out of people to talk to, and the food will be divine," he swished the glass of remaining juice, "well, to your untrained palate at least. And won't mother be happy that you have a proper suitor."

"But you aren't a suitor, you are a manipulative cretin who will stop at nothing to get his own way! And she like my _suitors_ just fine thank you very much."

He gave a shrewd glace, "Oh? I wasn't aware you had any suitors at the moment."

"I-"

"Or are you still dating that Lance fellow who's not good enough for you?"

This gave her pause. Lance Dorian was a member of the Retroville swim team who she had met (and who she discovered possessed an unfair amount of charm) at Libby's Halloween party. They had talked for a while and gone out a few times, but she had eventually grown bored with him. She often grew bored with the boys she went out with: they were always too shallow, too dim, or just…boring. Someone who thought Jocelyn Burnell was a YA author was not someone she needed in her life. It was too bad she had ended things with Lance before Thanksgiving though, because an ironclad excuse to escape this invitation would be worth tiresome conversation about the butterfly stroke.

"At the moment I am currently unattached…but that does not mean-"

"Cynthia, I am beginning to get insulted. What exactly is so terrible about me that you can't do me one little favor?"

"Besides the fact that you pull stunts like this? I don't trust you farther than I could throw you."

"I would imagine that would actually be pretty far," she refused to smile at the pseudo compliment, "look, I promise I am telling you everything. When I have I ever gone back on my word?"

"Let's see: that time on Mars, when you used your time box to try and proclaim yourself ruler of El Dorado, Libby's 8th grade graduation party, the 'steel wool' incident-"

"Alright, I will admit that in the past I have been-"

"A two-faced weasel?"

"-Somewhat untrustworthy, but I can assure you this is genuine. Have Neutron hook me up to his lie-detector if you want."

She flushed. She really didn't like where this conversation was heading. "That will not be necessary."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's this now: are you and the resident 'boy genius' on the outs again? My my, what a surprise."

"We are not _on the outs_, we just had… a minor disagreement."

"Mmmm yes, that seems to be happening often. Reminiscent of the days when your squabbles were to hide-"

"Alright fine, I'll do it."

"Pardon?"

She clenched her jaw, "I will go with you to the stupid dance, but only on several conditions: 1) you will not touch me without my permission, 2) you will bring me home the instant I say to, not a second later, 3) _I_ will steer the topics of conversation, 4) if any of your dorky friends make a pass at me, I **will** knock them unconscious, 5)" she hesitated, " Don't tell Jimmy about this."

"Think he'd be jealous, do you?"

"I think it's none of his business. Now I would like you to verbally agree to the terms." She took a metal box out of her bag.

"You carry a tape recorder with you?"

"Yes, now say, 'I, Eustace Strytch, agree to the listed terms set out per the agreement, and should I violate any of these terms Cynthia Aurora Vortex will make me eat my own socks."

* * *

><p>"So, <em>how<em> do you know this boy?" Mr. Vortex had come home just as Eustace was leaving. Cindy had managed to escape upstairs and take a shower before dinner while her mother waxed poetic about her ***shudder*** _suitor_.

"We, um, go way back."

"And he's just the most polite young man you've ever met!"

"I see he drank all the orange juice. So, do you like this fellow?"

There were a million things Cindy would rather be doing then having this conversation. "He's…amiable."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Of course she likes him dear, he's the heir of the Stritch Empire! And he dresses so well"

"Maybe _you_ should be going to the dance with him, Sasha."

The phone rang, and her mother practically danced out of the room.

He turned to look at his daughter, a suspicious look on his face. "Now Cin, I'm not usually one to be inquisitive about your boyfriends, but there's something very… not right about this scenario."

There was no avoiding it. "He's a unique case."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I don't like him and I'd rather be sealed in carbonate than go to this stupid dance. I have to go though."

"You know, it would take some serious persuasion, but we could try to talk your mother out of it…maybe"

"It's not just her. It's something I have to do. We made a deal."

"Alright, but I don't like this. I don't care how rich he is, do not tolerate his nonsense!"

She chuckled, "Will do. Believe me."

* * *

><p>The next day at school was not much better. She debated whether or not to tell Libby, but eventually decided it was best. Then immediately regretted it.<p>

"Bwahaha, you and blazer boy! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Are you finished?" Libby had snorted half of her milkshake out her nose, and some surrounding tables turned to see what they were doing. Perhaps the lunchroom was not the best place to do this.

"Just one more minute. Ahahahahaha! Ok now I'm good. Nope I lied!" she continued laughing. Cindy crossed her arms. "Oh calm down, you had to know I would find this hilarious."

"NO, I thought you would help me. Libs, this is serious. How am I supposed to deal with this if you don't help me?"

"I am taking it seriously. I made Sheen sit somewhere else so we could be alone, didn't I?"

This much was true. He sat a few tables away, looking over occasionally with sad puppy dog eyes. Carl and Jimmy kept calling him back to their conversation.

"It just seems like another trick. What if the dance is just a front for an elaborate scheme?"

"Then he shouldn't have gotten your mother in on it. It don't matter how much money he has, if he makes an enemy of Sasha Vortex- he dead."

This didn't comfort her as much as it should have. "Ok, worst case scenario you just get Jimmy to take you back in time and feed Stritch his own fist."

Cindy looked away. "Oh don't tell me you two are fighting again? Cindy, you've gotta stop this."

"Stop what, existing? You know that's just the way we interact."

"Ok, fair point."

Cindy groaned and laid her head on the table. "Why do things like this always happen to me?"

"Oh, quit moaning like this is the end of the world. Things might not go so terribly, and hey- the guy's loaded. Maybe you'll get something out of it. Preferably a yacht, but jewelry would work."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'money doesn't buy happiness'?"

"Haven't _you_ ever heard the expression 'get that ice or else no dice'?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Ok Marilyn. Why couldn't he have just asked you instead?"

Libby sipped daintily from her drink, "Because you're too darn irresistible. Maybe if you'd agreed to go out with Kurt McGinty you wouldn't have this problem."

She picked up her head, "Why do all of your solutions involve me going on dates?"

"Because all of your problems stem from the inability to be honest with a certain geni-"

"PLEASE please **please** do not start! My life is irritating enough without this old discussion."

Libby shrugged. "I guess there's no escaping it then. So, what are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking a suit of chainmail armor covered with spikes."

"Any way you could make it blow up like a puffer fish if he touches you?"

* * *

><p>She somehow managed to navigate the next few weeks of classes and mid terms, only to grow more apprehensive as the event approached.<p>

When the abysmal day was finally upon her, Cindy had worked her nerves into frenzy. Her mother had spent the preceding week smiling uncharacteristically and humming to herself, no doubt fantasizing about a million dollar wedding between her daughter and the tycoon's son. Cindy wanted to vomit.

She forced herself to make an effort while getting ready. She arranged her blonde waves into a stylish Gibson roll adorned with jeweled hairpins, and applied eye shadow that matched her dark green dress. At five minutes to seven, she slid into a pair of black high-heels.

_There. No one can accuse me of not trying._

She would have mused about looking festive were she not on her way to meet the manipulative cretin she hated more than anyone. _That attitude's __**really**__ going to help you get through this. I'm just being a realist: there's no way this is going to be fun. You could at least try to enjoy yourself. Maybe it won't be horrible. Maybe I'll get hit by a bus and won't have to go. Maybe this is why you've never had a real boyfriend: you have expectations that are way too high. Maybe I don't want a boyfriend._ The image of a certain someone flashed before her eyes before she dismissed the thought.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring and a muffled squeal that must have been her mother. "Cynthia! There's a young man here for you. Make haste!"

She sighed heavily and made her way down the stairs. Her mother, father, Eustace, and Blix were waiting by the front door. Her mother's face was stretched out in a smile that would creep put the Cheshire cat. Her dad was side-eyeing Eustace, who stood confidently with a smug expression on his face. He appeared to be looking at her, but would not meet her gaze. She had to admit, he did clean up nicely in his gray suit, which was no doubt tailored to fit. He could pass for handsome if it weren't for incredibly irritating atmosphere of arrogance. The pretentious creep even had a crimson rose affixed to his lapel. He finally made eye contact and smiled when she came to stand next to him.

"Good evening my dear Cynthia."

"Hi."

"Oh, you two make such a handsome couple! We must get a photograph!"

_Good, she can use for my Amber Alert if need be. Now stop that_.

She decided that there was no use grumbling: this night was happening whether she enjoyed it or not, so she might as well _try_ to have fun.

She stood next to Eustace who in turn put his hand on the small of her back.

"_Move it down one millimeter and I will break your foot_" she whispered through a smile.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it darling."

After about eight hundred snapshots, they finally put on coats and went to the limo.

Her mother stood outside the door waving. "Have a marvelous time! Cynthia can be home whenever, she has a house key!"

"She **will** be home before one am, do you hear!" her father's voice boomed.

"Oh dear, let them have their fun."

* * *

><p>"Have I told you yet how ravishing you look this evening?"<p>

She slumped in her seat. "Have I told you that I have no use for your nonsense?"

He readjusted his burgundy tie. "Cynthia, when will you accept the fact that I am trying to be sincere? That dress makes you look positively radiant, and I can appreciate how much effort went into that hairstyle. Why it took Blix a good twenty minutes to affix my own bouffant with pomade." He tapped a finger of his hair, "See, it doesn't move."

She chuckled in spite of herself. "You can actually be pretty decent when you try".

"I keep telling you that, Cindy, but you never believe me."

She smiled, "So, are we going to your school?"

"Don't be ridiculous; we're going to the Hotel Élite. It will take about twenty minutes to get there."

"Oh. How… luxurious." She picked at the hem of her dress, struggling to come up with a conversation topic. "I hope your friends don't think I'm too low-class," she said jokingly.

He was obviously unused to humor from her. "Nonsense, dear. No one is _that_ stuck-up." He reached into his jacket pocket, "But if you're that worried-"

"I'm not really worried."

"-I have a little something that might make you feel better." He handed her a book-sized velvet box.

She accepted it hesitantly, gently opening it to reveal a thin gold necklace adorned with deep red gems. "Uh..."

"I thought gold would go well with your skin-tone. Shall I fasten it for you?"

She closed the lid and threw it back to him. "Eustace, I can't accept this. And I said no bribes."

"This is not a bribe. I merely wanted to express my appreciation to you for helping me." He took the piece out and extended it to her. "Besides, you know everyone there will be decked out in ice."

"I don't think that slang is from this decade." He gave her a pointed look. "Ok, I will wear it tonight, but I won't keep it."

"Whatever. But if you change your mind, I have no use for it."

She rolled her eyes, but turned to face the car door.

He leaned forward and slid the chain around her neck. It felt cool on her skin, and the dangling gems hung against her collarbone. The boatneck of her dress displayed it well. She couldn't help but admire the effect.

"Fantastic. I hope garnet was an all right stone choice: they match my boutonnière. I thought pearls would be too casual."

Her head shot up. "What did you say?"

"Pearl is your birth stone, correct? Your birthday is in June."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose so." Eustace continued on about undertones or whatnot. She was too shaken up by the memory of the _last_ time a boy gave her pearls. _A _pearl. A single perfect pearl that was currently wrapped in a napkin in her bedside drawer.

_How did he know- does he know? It seemed more like an offhanded comment then a set up_.

Eustace was still talking as though nothing had changed, but she still couldn't help feel a little anxious. She didn't want to think about _those_ kinds of memories tonight- or ever if certain people continued to be a jerk.

Suddenly the car began slowing down.

"Ah good, we're here." They waited for the chauffer to park, before opening the door. Eustace stepped out and extended a hand. Ordinarily Cindy would have gone on a rant about how she was perfectly capable of getting out of a car by herself (and how lazy was he to need a servant to open the door?) but she was too distracted by the sheer opulence of the building, and absent-mindedly took it. There were a multitude of vehicles in the lot- some limousines, some expensive-looking sports cars, and even a few horse-drawn carriages.

She almost laughed. "I can't imagine what your prom must be like."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a faint amused smile. He muttered under his breath, "You'll see."

Before she could ask what he meant, they strode through the gilded front doors. The inside ornately decorated (a little too Rococo for her tastes) but when an attendant ushered them into what must have been the ballroom, her jaw dropped in astonishment. It was like something from a movie, or a dream where life was like a perfect Jane Austin novel: all beauty and elegance (with none of the abject poverty or lack of air conditioning).

"On the back wall is a table of _amuse-bouches_ for you to enjoy. Glasses of sparkling cinder are next to that. The music is courtesy of the Retroville County Orchestra."

Eustace handed the man a folded boll and he returned to his post.

"Well, what shall we do first? I imagine you haven't had dinner."

She had eaten half a sandwich before she started getting dressed, but that had been at least two hours ago. But she was more curious than hungry. "I want to meet your friends. Are they here yet? What time did this technically start?"

He hesitated, "The doors opened at seven, but-"

"Eustace! Good to see you made it." A tall boy with a shock of red hair came up to them, followed by a decent-sized group of others. Eustace shook away a small look of pain. "And this must be your lovely date." He held out a hand, "Norman Batesly, yes of the Batesly Hotel Chain. I'm a bit miffed they didn't want to host this there, but that's irrelevent."

"Uh, Cindy. Vortex. Nice to meet you."

"I have to say, we've been very eager to meet Eustace's girlfriend."

"What was that now?"

Eustace grabbed her arm. "Uh, excuse us for just a moment." He dragged her over to a corner behind a pedestal.

"You have exactly one second to explain why they think I'm your girlfriend."

"Alright, now don't get mad-"

"Too late."

"Norm and I were shooting the breeze one day, and having a classic verbal sparring match, and I didn't have any response to his latest rowing score so I _may_ have said that I had a girlfriend who was a near-professional athlete."

"There was no way that lie could go wrong."

"Well, I managed to avoid the Halloween soiree due to bronchitis, but this dance posed a problem"

"Which is why you 'couldn't go alone'."

He gave her a side-eyed glance, "You know how it is when rivals talk. Why _anything_ could come out."

She let out an exasperated groan. "**_Fine._** But you owe me big time."

They rejoined the group. "Now dearest, Norman didn't mean to offend your senses. Cynthia simply cannot stand the word 'girlfriend'; it's so crass."

"Heh heh, yeah… Significant other is much more elegant. Gender neutral and all that-"

"Just try to avoid it in the future." He patted her shoulder, a little longer than was necessary, "Now, this is Richard Walker, of the Walker Ranch which-"

The boy to his right interrupted, "Eustace, you don't have to tell her where we get our money from. Hi, it's very nice to meet you Cynthia."

"Cindy, please call me Cindy."

The dark-haired girl in the pink dress next to him came forward. "Cindy Vortex? Rachel Oxendine. I think we met at the statewide science fair last year."

After being introduced to the rest of the group, the band struck up a jaunty foxtrot.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it) her mother had forced her to do cotillion for four years, so she had some experience ballroom dancing.

She and Eustace moved as one unit, sashaying about the floor in even steps.

_One, two, right, together; step, turn, right, together; back step, rock, forward, side step, together._

"This is all so formal. What do you learn to waltz in gym class?"

"Well, when we're not playing jai alai or learning to captain a yacht." He laughed, "They'll play modern music when the orchestra takes a break."

"Do you even realize how incredible this is? It's like you're in a different world."

"Don't be silly; we're just ordinary people with a combined net worth of trillions of dollars."

* * *

><p>They danced a few more sets before indulging on hors d'oeuvres and cider. She talked with some of the girls, who convinced her that she must come to their fencing club. She even danced with a few other boys, all of whom were very charming. She had to sit down to rest her aching feet, which weren't used to so much activity in heels.<p>

Cindy hated to admit it, but the night was actually pretty fun. Who knew that Eustace Strich would be her best date of the year?

_Of course, it's not __**really**__ a date. Just…an agreement. I could never date someone so…_ _So what? So not Ji- No, don't think like that. Not tonight._

Suddenly, one of Eustace's friends came up and offered her his hand. She accepted it, desperately trying to remember his name.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Vortex?" his voice was smooth and deep, the words rolling off his tongue like silk on steel. She didn't like it.

"Yes, it's been a rather enchanting evening." The music picked up. "It's hard to believe that once upon a time the waltz was considered scandalous." He didn't return her smile. "The days of yore are rife with antiquated notions. The aristocracy of many nations threw lavish parties like this all the time, despite the fact that the rest of the country was starving. Such extravagant displays of wealth were often to overcompensate for their lack of personalities."

"Um. Yeah. Fancy yourself a history buff?"

"Just an enlightened thinker." He glanced down at her neck. "That's quite a necklace you're wearing."

"Oh, thank you. It was…a gift."

"Oh I don't think so. You've certainly paid for that."

She couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. "I'm sorry, do I know you, Mr.-"

"It's Matt. There's no need for pretense with me."

"No need for manners either apparently. What is your problem with me?"

"Oh, I have no problem with you Cindy. Like you, I don't belong here."

"Um, I was invited here by my fr- uh boyfriend."

"That's not what I mean. You aren't part of the privileged few who own half this state, so you don't even see why you don't belong with these people."

"And you do?"

"No. Unlike the rest of these oblivious sycophants, I don't have an impressive lineage or a trust fund or a limo. But I do have a dad who is a teacher and a work-study with the dining hall."

Her skin bristled. "And what? You think you're better than them because you're not wealthy?"

"No, I think I'm better because I have a conscious. How much do you think this little shindig cost? More than some people's college tuition. You go to Retroville High, correct?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "How many of your friend's are going to rely on scholarships or student loans to pay for college? See, at Marlin, people don't write application essays, they just write checks out to their university of choice."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

He ran a finger over the necklace. "Don't mind me, I just like to hear myself talk."

The song faded to a stop. "Well thank you Matt, but I think-" She broke apart from him and turned to walk away.

"You know, you're just as lovely as Eustace described. Although I would say your eyes are closer to peridot than emerald."

She halted. "What?

"Peridot- the birth stone of the month of August. Of course, it's understandable that you don't know that since your birthday is in June."

She stared at him, flabbergasted. "How-"

"Oh, your _boyfriend_ has been very eager to volunteer information about you for the last few months. Nothing about your interests or hobbies mind you, but your academic records are very impressive, I must admit."

She was in shock. _Months? He only asked me to the dance two weeks ago. In order for him say that I'm his girlfriend, that would mean…_

She felt her stomach lurch.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He smiled. "You seem like a nice girl. I don't want you to fall in with the wrong crowd."

* * *

><p>Cindy stalked across the dance floor, her fists clenched at her side. She spotted Eustace near the punch bowl chatting up a blond girl in a black dress. He looked over and noticed her coming towards him.<p>

"Ah hello darling, I was just telling Clara here about your most recent karate spar and how you smote the opponent in eleven minutes flat."

"That was a tae kwon do competition. I need to speak to you _outside_." She grabbed his arm and strode purposefully towards the door.

"Cindy wait, I didn't mean to confuse them. I wasn't there! Cindy! Cynthia stop!"

She whirled around. "Riddle me this Eustace: how is it possible that you've been telling your friends that I'm your girlfriend when you only asked me to this dance two weeks ago?"

"I- what?"

"See, in order for that to be possible you must have been planning this for quite some time."

He glanced around, then pulled her out the door and over to where the cars were parked. "Now, what's all this nonsense about?"

"Stalking me after school, conspiring with my mom, the sob story about one-upping your rival: you needed me to pretend to be your girlfriend all right. They already thought I was!"

His demeanor changed. "If memory serves me right, you **agreed** to that deal."

"I agreed when I thought you had made up some hypothetical girl to keep from being humiliated, not because **you told them you were dating me**!"

"I personally don't see the difference."

"You lied to me! Not to mention tricked me and behaved like a self-centered creep! How exactly did you see this scenario playing out?"

He kicked his foot over a loose rock. "Alright, if it's the truth you want: I had hoped that perhaps this splendor of the evening might convince you to give my courtship a chance."

"Your mistake was believing I'm as shallow as you are. Why did you have to drag me into all of this?"

"Oh come on Cynthia, you know why."

She rolled her eyes. "If you expect me to believe that you did all this because you _like _me, you must be out of your mind."

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because we have nothing in common? Because you continually trick and deceive me? Because you never express any interest in me unless it's for your own personal gain?"

He didn't say anything, his expression growing unreadable.

"You don't want to date me Eustace. At least not for the reasons you let on. You just want yet another status symbol. "

Suddenly his demeanor changed. He took a step closer, invading her personal space. "Why can't it be both?" His voice was deep and smooth. "After all we do make a handsome couple, we get along well enough, and there would be a variety of _perks_," he ran his finger over her collarbone, right above her dress's neckline where the gold necklace glimmered in the light from the streetlamp.

She shivered. "You can't get everything you want just by throwing money at it. I know you rich people think you can have whatever you want whenever you want, but a relationship can't be bought."

"Who says this has to be solved with money." He clasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I can get what I want without that." And with that he thrust his mouth against hers, forcibly pulling her body closer. He moved his other hand to the small of her back then down to-

"Ugh!" Eustace doubled over in pain. Cindy unbent her leg then stepped back to stomp on his foot.

She shook with rage. "You do not get to touch me without my permission, and last time I checked brie-breath, I didn't give it!" She dug her heel into the soft leather of his loafer, "Get this though your thick skull: I will **never** date you. I do not like you, and after this, I will never trust you again. This façade may have tricked me into finding you tolerable, but I assure you I will not make the mistake of seeing you as anything other than a bottom-feeding worm, writhing in his own pretentious filth."

She released his foot and he let out a squeak. "And if you **ever** go behind my back to my mother, I will make you wish you had never been born. Capisce?" He nodded his head, still doubled over in pain.

She gave him one last repulsed glance. "There was once a time when I thought we could be friends, but I'm beginning to suspect that you are incapable of human emotion. She unhooked the necklace and threw it at his feet. "Don't forget your bribe."

She opened the back door to his limo and climbed in. The driver had the partition rolled down and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Will you take me home Wilfred?"

He nodded, "He didn't hurt you miss?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright." But she still shook a little in her seat. That act of bravado was mostly due to the adrenaline that shot through her when Eustace kissed her. She probably shouldn't have reacted so violently, but-

_No, he had it coming. Now he'll think twice before laying a hand on any girl._

She rubbed the spot on her neck that he had touched. It felt like someone had rubbed hot coals against her chest.

_Some night this turned out to be. I think I'll stick to movie night with Libby from now on. It's less trouble than attempting to date. That only ever ends with disaster._

"Would you like a bottle of water Miss Cindy? There's a refrigerated compartment in the back-facing seat."

"What? Oh, no thanks. Are you going to be in trouble for leaving without Eustace?" She hadn't thought how all this might affect him.

To her surprise, he chuckled. "After the way he behaved, his father will have worse in store than having to wait at the school. Don't you worry, all will be well."

She smiled slightly. Of course now she had her mother to contend with. There was no way _she_ would understand.

_I'm probably going to have to write Eustace an apology letter. And invite him to dinner. And marry him._

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands for the remainder of the ride. When the vehicle stopped in front of her house she collected herself and opened the door.

"Uh, miss," she turned to look at Wilfred, "If there's any trouble, just remember that the hotel has surveillance cameras in the parking lot."

"Thank you. I hope it doesn't come to that." And with that she headed up her driveway.

* * *

><p>She closed her front door as quietly as possible. The porch lights had been left on, but the house lights were all turned off. Hopefully that meant her parents were both asleep. She didn't feel like dealing with her mother that night. It was only just now midnight, but Sasha did have to work the following day. She slipped out of her shoes and tiptoed towards the stairs. Halfway to her room, a voice called out, "You know, midnight was Cinderella's curfew, but you had until 1 am."<p>

She turned around slowly. "Yeah well, my carriage turned into a pumpkin sooner than expected."

Her father's smile faded and he walked over and put one hand on her shoulder. "What happened sweetie?"

"Eustace Charming turned back into a rat"

His face ignited with fury, "What did he do? Did he hurt you? That pompous spoiled little twerp thinks he can do whatever he-"

"No, Daddy, he just…"

She sat down on the carpeted steps and briefly explained the evening's transgressions. Her father's indignation showed through the entire story. When she finally finished, he uncrossed his arms.

"Well Cin, I know you possess the ability to shatter a man's spine with your elbow, so I applaud your willpower."

"But…"

"But I have half a mind to call his father."

" Please don't, Eustace can buy and sell this entire town. Besides, his dad is going to be in Japan doing business for the next two months. It wouldn't do any good."

He hesitated, "I don't like the idea of him getting off scott-free, but you have to promise me that if he even comes near you again, you'll have him arrested. Do you hear me?"

"I will do whatever will not get me sued. At least until I pass the bar and can counter-sue."

He chuckled. "Alright sweetheart. And I'll do my best to keep your mom from pestering you about all this."

"Thank you dad."

He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Cindy. Sleep well."

She grabbed her shoes and made her ways up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and pulled off the dress to hang it on her closet door. She sat at the end of her bed and look at Humphrey who was curled up in his dog bed. The bulldog seemed to sense she was there and hopped up next to her. He nuzzled his head on her arm. Tears ran down her cheeks as the clock struck one.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, you are being ridiculous. Just let me in!"<p>

"Sasha, she was out late last night. Let the poor girl sleep in for once!"

"Breakfast will be cold by the time she wakes up. Besides, I leave for work in thirty minutes and need to speak to her!"

Cindy lay in bed, holding the covers over her face. The voices outside her door grew progressively louder. Her head pounded from lack of sleep, and Humphrey snoring on the pillow next to her didn't help.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Good morning dearest darling!"

She pulled back the comforter and saw her mother standing in front of her bed holding a breakfast tray. "I took the liberty of preparing you a strawberry smoothie and whole wheat toast with jam." She sat the tray on Cindy's lap and sat on the end of the bed. "Now, tell me all about last night!"

"Um, mom…"

"The veritable toast of junior society was rumored to be there! Did you meet many fascinating people?"

"Mom-"

"Did they serve wonderful food? What kind of music did they play? Did you waltz? When are you seeing Eustace again?"

"Mom!"

"The two of you looked so wonderful last night. I've ordered prints of the photo to send to all our relatives. Susan will simply _die_ when she sees-"

"**Mom**!" she sat up abruptly, almost knocking over the tray, "I don't want to go out with Eustace."

"What? Why ever not?"

"He kissed me."

"He did? That's wonder- wait, then why are you acting so dour? Did he ask your permission first?"

She shook her head no.

"He kissed you without your consent? Well that is no way for a gentleman to behave. Just because he is wealthy doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants without consequences."

Cindy resisted the urge to scoff. _It seems like that's exactly what being rich entails. Wait, is mom actually on my side?_

"So I don't have to date him?"

Her mom gave her a look of disbelief. "Cynthia, you don't have to date anyone you don't want to. And I would prefer you cease contact with this boy until he lives up to the Strych name."

She turned to leave, muttering something about "too good to be true".

Cindy couldn't believe her luck, she thought for sure by now she would be the future Mrs. Strych-Vortex. She nibbled a piece of toast. _Maybe she'll be on my side more often_. Now all she had to do was swear Libby to secrecy and pray no one else ever found out about this.

* * *

><p>She was wrenched from her flashback by a knock on the front door. A familiar voice called out, "Cindy! Let me in!"<p>

"Go away Libby, I'm…I'm busy."

"Girl, I'm sorry I let that slip. I swear it wasn't intentional. If it's any consolation, I forgive you for mercilessly tricking me while I've done nothing but love you."

She let out a humorless laugh. "I suppose I had that coming. But I really just want to be alone."

"Cin, come one- it's just me. We don't even have to talk, just let me be there."

Cindy looked through the peephole and saw a smiling Libby standing on the stoop, holding a carton of ice cream, so she undid the deadlock and opened the door.

"Alright, you can come-" Then she noticed it: Jimmy hiding behind the potted topiary, which was just beside the door.

"And now we're even." Libby grabbed his arm and flung him towards the door. "Well, I'll just leave this here."

"You lied to me!"

"Imagine that." She ran off down the road. "I'm keeping the ice ream!"

"You don't even like pecan ripple! **You said you forgave me!**"

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned to go back in the house. Jimmy was standing sheepishly by the jamb.

"Well, come in." He followed her into the living room.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch. He hadn't attempted to say anything throughout the entire ordeal. He just looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Before you jump to any conclusions," she avoided eye contact, "I just want to say that we didn't actually date. We went on **one** date in December that lasted a maximum of four hours. We haven't spoken since that night, but none of this really requires explanation because you and I weren't even close to being an item then."

He hesitated, "Cindy-"

"So there's really no reason for you to be upset or me to feel guilty."

"Cindy-"

"I mean, it's not like you've never kept secrets from me, so there's really-"

"**Cindy!**"

She stopped abruptly. "Look, I'm not upset. If you hadn't run out of the lab, I could have told you that it doesn't bother me that you went out with Eustace."

She rubbed her arm. "Oh. I just panicked. This has kind of been an emotional day."

"You can say that again. And… I'm sorry about the spelling bee thing."

She shook her head, "That was years ago. I made it out to be a bigger deal than it was. But… maybe we should make a point to not hide important things from each other from now on."

"I suppose that's reasonable."

"I mean, I'm not saying we have to be 100% honest all the time, but this way we never have to use that truth serum again."

"Well, Libby made me dispose of that on threat of decapitation," he paused," But if we are being honest then there's something else I need to tell you."

"What? You used a hypnobeam to win last year's Math Counts competition?"

"Uhhh…"

"You _didn't_!"

"That's not the point." He took a deep breath. "I kind of knew about the date with Eustace."

"You **_what_**? Oh my gosh, did Libby tell you? She swore she had kept it a secret!"

"No, she didn't say anything. Before today I mean."

"Well the only other people who knew are my parents. Did my mom say something?"

"No."

"Then how?"

He closed his eyes tight, then exhaled. "I know because Eustace told me."


	21. Almost

Hallo internet friends, long time no see. I have no real explanation for why I've taken so long as to update other than life. To make it up, I have plans for a festive holiday story next year, so go on my profile to pick the holiday via poll.

Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Pancha Ganapati, or Festivus, have a wonderful holiday this season. And if you're wondering what gift to give to me, I wouldn't mind ownership of Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

><p>Her jaw dropped. "Say what now?"<p>

"I said that Eust-"

"No I got that much." She flexed her hands before forming them into fists. He could hear her muttering under her breath about "liar" and "can't believe" but though it best not to question her.

He fiddled with his hands. "It's kind of a funny story. Not funny in a humorous sense so much as in the "situational irony" sense, but-"

"You've got ten seconds to start explaining before I kick you out."

"Ok ok! I suppose it all started one day in December:

I was working on my latest invention: a silicon cane that changed grip depending on the surface it touched. This way, elderly people will slip and fall less."

"You want a Nobel Prize so badly, it's almost sad"

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, I was making my last adjustments when suddenly VOX alerted me of an incoming video call.

Who should it be but Strytch?

* * *

><p>The previously dark lab was instantly lit by the giant computer screen, signaling a call. Jimmy hit the answer button without thinking, his focus on tightening a loose screw.<p>

Suddenly his ears were assaulted by a familiar nasally voice. "Neutron old bean, how have you been?" The plasma screen was filled with the egotistical antagonist seated at an overstuffed brocade armchair.

"What do you want Eustace?"

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to a friend?"

Technically the two boys currently had a truce after the previous year's incident (don't ask, you don't want to know), but Jimmy still didn't trust him. Its seemed like Eustace was incapable of truly being friends with someone. But he had to keep up the façade, lest he needed someone to test out his experimental rocket to Pluto.

"Sorry. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he gritted his teeth.

"I just wanted chat, man to man. See how your latest feat is going."

"If you think I'm going to reveal trade secrets, you can just-"

"Oh calm down James, this suspicion is most unbecoming. If you must know, I did have an ulterior motive for contacting you."

This stuck Jimmy with surprise. He couldn't remember the last time Eustace had actually been straightforward with him. "Um, ok."

"Tell me Jimmy, are you currently involved with any young ladies at this time?"

"Am I…what?"

"You know," he let out an exasperated sigh, " 'dating' anyone?"

"What business of that is yours?"

"So you're not currently involved with a certain Cynthia Vortex?"

He flushed. "What? No! Are you kidding me?" He couldn't believe this. _That know-it-all, arrogant…_ This was not the time to bring _her_ up. As on late, she had been rubbing him raw with petty was grievances and unnecessary squabbles. He was growing tired of her overly sensitive nature…although, _to be fair_ he maybe possibly _slightly _to blame for some of their arguments. It wasn't fair though. She was like a tumor attached to his brain; he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. And all this was made worse by the knowledge that she had recently broken up with her last boyfriend. For some reason, the little voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him of this.

"No. I am not dating Cindy."

Eustace's face formed an unreadable expression, "Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I asked her to my academy's winter formal?"

Jimmy felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. _Unacceptable. No way! But why? What do you care if he asks her out? It would serve her right to have to spend an evening with that pompous jerk. Of course, she would probably __**love**__ being escorted around by the richest kid in the state. No she wouldn't, she hates him._ But still…

"Mind? Pshht! Why would I mind? It's a free country, Cindy can do whatever she wants to do…I mean, you can-"

He smiled, a steely glint in his eyes, "Well fantastic, because I've already taken the liberty of asking her last night. Just wanted to make sure it wouldn't have been an issue."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but my tennis instructor is here. Goodbye Jim, my good fellow." And with that he hung up. Jimmy could have sworn he saw the hint of a smirk on Eustace's face, but he must have imagined it.

_What would he have done if I had said we _were_ dating? Come on! You know he already knew you weren't. But then why ask? _

_Why indeed._

* * *

><p>Back in reality, Cindy was visibly shaken. "That lying, underhanded- he promised no to say anything to- anyone. He promised to keep it a secret." <em>Of course this isn't the worst thing he did that week.<em> "And you never said anything about this because..?"

"Well, when school started up after break and your mom never sent out invitations for your impending nuptials, I assumed it didn't go well.

"You can say that again." She crossed her arms, and tried to avoid his gaze.

He must have realized she had no intention of explaining what she meant, because he did not push the subject. He merely moved to sit closer to he on the couch.

"So… what are doing now?"

"I don't know. I have to make a plan to kill my best friend, but I might eat a snack first."

"Oh really?" He reached into his pocket. "Going to make some…" he glanced at something in his hand," macaroni and cheese with hot sauce? Or maybe crab Rangoon wontons?"

"What are you-"

"And then maybe we could watch "Dreamgirls" or "Hairspray"?

She reached over to his jacket and held him down, ripping out the folded up sheet of notepaper.

"Did you write down what I said yesterday?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I _may_ have had Goddard transcribe it when I returned home."

She gently slapped his arm. "You have a photographic memory, why would you need to write this down?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to make sure I didn't forget."

Cindy looked down at her feet, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "So there's no way I can make you forget my movie preferences?"

He chuckled, "We can blame Libby for your love of show tunes."

She shook her head, "Actually we can't."

"No?"

"Nope. She loves acting, singing, and dancing, but not in combination. That's why I couldn't get her to be in last year's production of _Into the Woods_ with me."

"It wasn't just because she didn't want the great publicity playing the harp brought?" He smiled.

"Shut up. I _will_ play Velma Kelly in the fall production of _Chicago_."

They spent the next few hours exchanging playful banter in the way that only they could. By the time Jimmy left to return to his house, it was almost as though things had gone back to normal.

Almost.


	22. Dinner Plans and Future Schemes

**Greetings my loves! Thanks to some inclement weather that resulted in cancelled classes, I actually got to finish this chapter sooner than expected. I feel dreadful for not getting to post as often as I'd like, but I fell ****worse when I write and my heart's not in it. This story is coming to a close very soon, so I hope to update soon so as to not leave you hanging, but you know how that always goes. Until then, enjoy!**

**I see no ones loved me enough to give me ownership of Jimmy Neutron for Valentine's Day. Maybe next year.**

* * *

><p>Compared to the previous few days, the rest of the gang's spring break was fairly uneventful. Before anyone knew it, Monday morning was here. The idiot genius couple had decided that they were going to walk into the school holing hands to signify their new relationship (at Libby's suggestion, naturally). The school bell was going to ring in fifteen minutes, but the two couldn't seem to move.<p>

Cindy had gotten to the parking lot half an hour early to find Jimmy sitting in the front seat of his dad's car. She opened the passenger door and sat down with the intention of telling him she was nervous about their big reveal, but the look of apprehension on his face said he was having second thoughts as well.

They sat for a while, not touching or looking at each other, when Jimmy finally broke the silence.

"Well, there's the school."

"Yup."

"There's the sidewalk."

"That's an accurate observation."

"And there's the car door."

"Do you want to open it?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, my perfect attendance depends on us going into the building. What do you want to do?"

Jimmy stomach rolled. The previous evening this had seemed like such an easy solution, but now he dreaded going inside as much as he dreaded dodgeball week in gym class. He turned to face her. "Well, would it really be the end of the world if we waited a week?"

"I think they might figure it out before then."

"The situation would resolve itself then, wouldn't it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Neutron, I need to go by my locker."

He finally turned to face her; "You're acting pretty blasé for someone who's just as nervous to tell people." He was going to point out that the decision to wait this long was at her insistence, but he noticed the apprehension in her eyes. He reached over to extend a hand to her. "May I not walk you to class my lady?"

"Why I insist upon it. And never call me that."

"Duly noted. Now let us go our separate ways."

Fortunately, their classmates were used to the mercurial friendship, so a period of calm where the two got along was not considered unusual. And interestingly enough, the relationship didn't stop them from getting into a spirited debate over the use of symbolic color in "The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock", the correct atomic weight of Tungsten, and who got to use the good Bunsen burner in chem lab. It was almost like nothing had changed between them.

* * *

><p>To say they were glad to go back to school would be a blatant lie, but they were eager to be one week closer to the big dance. Everyone that is, except for Sheen.<p>

"Libby, darling!" He sidled up to her at lunch on Monday. Sliding his arm around her shoulders, he attempted to kiss her cheek and failed.

She shrugged his arm off. "Don't talk to me until you have a receipt that confirms you ordered our flowers to be picked up Friday."

He let out a stifled groan, "Here's the thing about that-"

Her voice raised in frustration. "We have less than a week!"

"Don't sweat it baby! I have it all worked out."

"You better, because I'm not speaking to you until I see receipts or proof of purchase."

She eyed him suspiciously before getting up to throw away her empty juice carton.

"Jimmy, my man!"

"I'm not lending you money, Sheen."

He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Come on man, you heard her! I have less than a week to come up with the scratch for flowers and dinner _and_ transportation. I can't afford a limo and there are no taxis in Retroville!"

Jimmy sighed. "I suppose we can all carpool, but you aren't getting any more money from me."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know, get a job?"

"I don't hate myself that much Jim."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Sheen. It's time to start thinking about your future."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and the group stood up to go to their lockers, leaving broody-looking Sheen to his own devices.

* * *

><p>After the day ended, Cindy sat at her desk preparing to do her English homework. A buzzing from her bedside table attracted her attention. She walked over and noticed the black box had lit up, alerting her to go to the window.<p>

"Goddard, your owner does know he can just call me, right?"

The mechanical dog barked twice and motioned for her to hop on. She climbed

"Ugh!" She tentatively slid onto his back and hung on for dear life.

_I must have been too tired last time to realize the looming danger this provides._

They sped across the street, high enough that passing cars wouldn't notice. She was surprised to see that they weren't going around back to the lab, but rather to the side of the house. The saw a window was open, revealing a blue interior. _Jimmy's room._

He swiveled around in the desk chair. "How nice of you to…drop in."

She gave him a withering glance. "Really?"

"Heh heh, sorry. I couldn't resist."

She crossed her arms, "What do you want Jimmy?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Because the half an hour since we left school was just too long to bear?"

He fumbled with the wrench in his hand, not making eye contact. "Alright, I may have had an ulterior motive."

"Subtlety isn't exactly your specialty."

"Cindy why is it so hard for us to tell people we're dating?"

Her jovial manner disappeared and she dropped her arms to her side. "I don't know." She moved to sit on the bed. "You're the genius; what do you think?"

He shrugged, "We're scientists: we like to keep controlled variables. Life in the petri dish is easier to sustain."

She slipped her shoes off and pulled her knees up to her chest. "That's kind of a pedantic reason, don't you think?"

"Well, what do you think about it then?"

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh before opening them again. "I think making it official makes it a real tangible entity, and that makes it fallible. When our relationship is open to scrutiny, we have to accept all of each other, flaws and all."

She had never spoken this bluntly before. Jimmy didn't know what to make of it.

He tried to diffuse the awkward silence, "Are you finally admitting that you have flaws?"

She didn't laugh, but looked right at him with all the seriousness of a mortician. "Jimmy, where do you want to go to college?"

"Evading my question, I see."

"No, this has everything to do with this conversation. We graduate in fourteen months and I have no idea what the future has in store, for you or me or us, and that scares me. I don't even know what AP classes to register for, how am I supposed to predict where this is going to go?"

Realization dawned upon him. _This is why Cindy didn't want to tell her mom or anyone else about us._

Over the years, he had witnessed Cindy date a progression of guys, none of which deserving the classification of a relationship. He had assumed this was because they were either too unintelligent to stimulate her intellectual capacity or too weak-willed to handle her, um, tempestuous moods. While he couldn't say with absolute certainty why these boyfriends never stuck, he could see why she wouldn't want them to. Relationships were tricky. They were unpredictable and difficult to maintain. You couldn't just map out your future in a big day planner and know exactly what would happen. There was always a chance for rejection, a chance for heartache or betrayal. To let someone close enough to, as she put it, see all your flaws and hope that they accept them makes a person vulnerable, and that was not something Cindy Vortex was willing to do. _At least until now_.

"MIT."

"What?"

"I was thinking MIT or maybe Caltech. Stanford has yet to impress me with their engineering department, although Archimedes knows their admissions director sure is trying."

A small smile turned the corners of her mouth. "I've been looking at Stanford, although I think my mom might have heart failure if I move to California."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have your pick of the Ivy Leagues when you start applying."

"As long as it's not-"

"Cornell," they said in unison, and then laughed.

"What's their acceptance rate?" Jimmy asked, "16.2%?"

Cindy shook her head, "They'll let anyone in!"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jimmy's mom with an armload of folded laundry. "Here you go sweetie. Hello Cindy."

"Hello Mrs. N."

"Alright Jimmy, you'll need to make your own dinner tonight, I have a PTA meeting to attend so we can protest the use of-" she did a double take at the site of the blond girl sitting on the bed. "Were you here before?"

"No Mrs. N."

"Oh. Is your mother at work?"

"Yup."

"Oh, good. What's going on?"

Without missing a beat, Cindy responded, "We're nailing down our prom details. I was just letting Jimmy know that a white tie would be fine and that I'm taking care of the flowers."

Jimmy was in awe of how easily she could improvise. He loved his mother, but she didn't need to know all the details of their romantic life.

She turned to her son. "Are you all meeting up beforehand? You know I want to take some pictures."

"Yes, but we're still trying to figure out where to go to dinner." This was true, although they hadn't discussed it in great detail. With all the nonsense that happened over the break, he had honestly forgotten about all the pre-prom rituals. "It's tricky because Elke doesn't know American cuisine well, Libby's a vegetarian, and Sheen is flat broke."

"Hmm," she tapped her fingernails on her cheek in a contemplative manner. "What if you had dinner here?"

"What?"

"Well, I could whip something up so you all can eat then leave together."

"Are you sure you want to do all that mom? We don't want to impose."

"Sweetie, I think I can make dinner for six people. This will be fun. Let's see, I'll have to look up vegetarian entrees, but it should be feasible. Then we can have a fun photo-op in the front yard! I'll have to see about re-planting my flower bed."

Jimmy wanted to cringe, but he accepted the generous offer.

"I don't think I've ever heard a better plan Mrs. N."

"Oh please dear, call me Judy. Now let's see, I'll have to dig the extra placemats out of the attic and look up some recipes-" she rushed out the door, counting out tasks as she went.

Cindy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that problem resolved itself."

"If only they all did."

"Look," she scooted closer to him, "I _really_ want us to work. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes, within reason. I like you, Jimmy."

"I figured as much."

"Be serious!"

He moved to sit next to her. "Cin, I've created time machines, teleportation devices, and a functioning Internet video chat system: I think we'll be able to keep in contact, even if we don't go to the same college. But I don't want to worry about that right now, let's just focus on the present. I can wait a day or year, whenever you want to tell people is fine with me.

She smiled, "Could we maybe wait until Saturday? Make a big dramatic entrance?"

"I should have suspected as much. Might as well face the whole mob and take the comments as they come."

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt the words of our classmates could really make or break a relationship. I don't care what they think about me and it's not like people don't already make of you."

"Wait, what?"

"I really don't care what they say, if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll feed them their calculator."

He chuckled, "Cindy, I think dating you could _only_ increase my social status."

"Careful now, or I might get the wrong idea about why you are dating me."

"For your delightful personality and charming disposition, why else?"

She shot his a rueful glance and swatted his arm before snickering as well.


	23. Time After Time

**Hello my patient patient lovely patient darlings! It has been three years to the day since I started writing this story and what a ride it has been! When I started the sequel to my magnum opus I was just a high school senior with a dream and a laptop. Now I'm a college student with a heavy heart and a complete story (and a severe caffeine addiction). So here we go, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to tell me your favorite chapter in the reviews! So, without further ado, enjoy! ^_^**

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron. There, I said it. It's sad but true. I have no jokes for this. Except for one, a guy walks into a bar- no wait...**

* * *

><p>"A French manicure, really?" Cindy rolled her eyes at her friend's disgust. The two girls sat at the drying station of Frederique's salon on Friday afternoon, having deemed it better to not have wet nails hours before they needed to get dressed. The week had been agonizingly long, but the big day was almost here. Flowers had been ordered, dresses were hanging in cotton garment bags in their respective closets, and respiratory masks were awaiting the cloud of hairspray that was soon to be in the atmosphere.<p>

"What? The tips are silver. I thought it would look nice." Cindy had attended a fair share of dances over the years, and enjoyed the various rituals that came with preparation for the big event, but never had she been compelled to put forth the kind of effort that Libby exerted.

"Girl, that look is so five years ago. There are so many interesting things you could have done." She glanced down at her own intricately decorated fingertips that were painted the same electric blue as her dress, with silver glitter creating an ombre effect. "You need to live a little."

Cindy's let out a small groan. "Yes, my nail polish choice clearly indicates my deep seated cowardice."

"I would swat you, but my nails are still tacky."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," an annoyingly familiar voice rang out, "but your shirt definitely is." They turned their heads to see none other than Betty, being escorted to a dryer chair. "I'm joking of course, it's totally cute. Are you two primping for tomorrow? I've had Ivan wash and set my raven tresses, so I won't have to worry about a thing before the dance. I'm sure y'all are planning to do the same."

Cindy stifled a grimace. "Well, actually-"

"Goodness knows _beauty _sleep wouldn't be enough. You know, I must say it's really adorable how you two do everything together. It's like nothing has changed since elementary school, so _cute_." Her emphasis on the last syllable implied nothing positive.

"Well, you know how best friends can be." A wicked smile spread over Libby's face, "Oh wait, I guess you wouldn't."

Betty rolled her eyes. "No, I prefer to be friends with guys. They cause much less drama."

Cindy scoffed. "Uh, did _Lord of the Flies_ teach you nothing?"

She ignored the retort and turned to Libby. "So, have you and Sheen gotten over your little spat? It would be a shame if you two broke up right before prom. Especially when you worked so hard to make the gymnasium so pretty. To show up alone would just be sad."

"I don't really see how their relationship is any of your business." Cindy spat out.

Betty turned to fix her gaze solidly on the blonde. "Oh Cindy, I almost didn't see you there. It certainly was a good idea to get a custom-fitted dress. I'm sure nothing off the rack would fit your," she glanced up and down, " _athletic_ body. I'm assuming none of the girls' department formals matched your sneakers."

Cindy's jaw dropped in stunned silence. Her fists curled into fists. _Give me a reason Quinlin, and pretty little ski-slope nose of yours will become a jagged cliff. _Libby, fortunately, pounced to her friend's defense. "Quinlin, why are you even still in high school? Didn't you turn nineteen in October?"

Betty looked taken aback. "I-I was held back in second grade." Her spine stiffened. "I lot of people have to re-do school years and it' nothing to be ashamed of." She crossed her arms, her expression changing to one of smug indifference, "At least I have something you don't."

"And what's that? An IQ so low you could trip over it?"

Bystanders were starting to stare now, but no one made a move towards the trio. It must have been very strange to see a fight where two people were sitting, not wanting to smudge their nail polish and one with curlers in her hair. That didn't stop two little old ladies from making bets. "Twenty bucks on the blond."

Betty gave a humorless laugh. "Real classy Vortex. Big talk from someone with underdeveloped social skills. You wouldn't know tact if it was in the footnotes of your match textbook."

"Hah! Did you ever think maybe the reason you have no friends is because you act like such a cow all the time?"

She cringed slightly, "I have plenty of friends!"

"Boys who want to get in your pants don't count as friends."

Her face was quickly becoming engulfed with scarlet. "Whatever! You know, you two talk a big game about being buddy-buddy, but you're totally malicious to everyone not in your little squad."

"Well what do you expect when you go around making rude comments all the time?"

"Hey, you started this war, I only picked up the gauntlet."

"What the heck are you talking about Quinlin? **You** interrupted us here."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Surely you're not that obtuse. You were never even on my radar until Neutron developed a case of puppy love in the fifth grade. Suddenly it was your mission in life to make me miserable. Well he's off my back and the vendetta is still here for no reason what so ever. You must admit it's understandable if I try and defend myself when you still have the forgiveness capacity of a toddler."

Libby crossed her arms. "Defend yourself? You call mocking her body _defending yourself_? You can't just make low blows then pout when we return the favor." She turned to Cindy for reinforcements, but the blond girl had gone even paler in the face. She seemed to be stunned. "Cindy?"

A small voice peeped, "She's right."

"What?"

"I said she's right." Cindy turned to face the brunette. "Betty, I'm sorry."

"**_What?!_**" Now all three were stunned.

"Girl, have you inhaled too much acetone?"

"I said I'm sorry, ok? Isn't that what you want?"

"Is this some sort of joke? Nice try Vortex, I'm not falling for it."

"It's not a joke! I really am sorry. Kind of. No I am; I may high slightly been a little overly critical of you in the past. And the present. You didn't deserve _all_ of my antagonism. So, yeah."

"Um…" she stood awkwardly. "Ok, apology accepted, I guess."

The bystanders all turned back to their own business, disappointed the feud had not come to blows.

Libby grabbed Cindy's arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"She's totally right. Betty never said a word to me before…you know. And we've spent the last six years sniping at each other for no reason."

"I don't know about _that_, she's said some pretty nasty things-"

"And I've said worse in retaliation. Libby, think about it: you didn't use to hate her. Why do you dislike her now?"

"Because she talks crap about you and I don't want… oh my God, you're right. When did we become the type of people who hate people on principle?"

"Around the same time I became the type of girl who doesn't like other girls." Betty rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "The drama thing's a load of bull. I would kill to have a friendship like you guys do. I just, I don't know. I wouldn't know where to start."

Cindy straightened up. "Well, you could try not prying into other people's relationships."

Libby glared at her, "Do you really want to go _there_?"

She smiled. "I'm just kidding. Girlfriends do that all the time."

"Oh what, you think we're friends now?" Betty gave an awkward laugh, trying to let them know she was kidding.

"Yeah, 'friends' is a little too extreme. Don't expect me to start a group hug or anything." Libby's glower softened, "But maybe we could… hang out one night while Elke's still in town. It might not be the worst thing ever."

Betty gave a small smile. "That might not be the most terrible thing ever."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

"Well," she started back to her dryer. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Alone once again, Libby turned to her friend. "Well, that did not turn out as expected."

"I don't want to talk about it." Cindy rubbed her forehead with the palm of her head.

"Should we start singing kumbaya with the manicurist now?"

"I _said_-"

"I'm just kidding! But that was super cheesy."

"Yeah I know. That is by far the most ridiculous thing I have ever done."

And that's a pretty high bar."

"Shut up!"

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BWAH BWAH BWAH!<em>**

Cindy leapt up and spun around, nearly knocking Humphrey to the floor. She slammed the off button ending her alarm's blaring screech. _I could have sworn today was a Saturday. Why is my alarm on school time?_

She was about to curl back up and become a blanket burrito when she looked down and noticed her silver tipped nails. It suddenly dawned on her what day it was. A sudden burst of energy welled up inside of her and she threw the covers off. (Before carefully making the bed to its usual pristine standard.)

She performed her morning routine before pulling on a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt and heading down the stair with a sense of cheerfulness about her.

It didn't last long. Her mother sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper with the usual incensed expression plastered on her face. She didn't look up. "Good morning Cynthia."

"Good morning mother."

"Would you like blueberries or agave on your oatmeal this morning?"

"Blueberries, I suppose."

She rose to move to the stove, pouring raw oats into the saucepan. Cindy's suspicion arose when she noticed that Sasha was clad in a simple blouse and cotton shorts unlike her usual tailored suit. "Are you going somewhere today mom?"

She stirred in the water, slowly adding in flaxseeds. "Oh no, I just thought we would re-do the shelf paper in the cabinets today. I bought some with a lovely Byzantium-style pattern last week, what year did that empire rule?"

"300-1453 AD; we're doing what now?"

She dished the food into a small bowl and set it on Cindy's placemat, along with a glass of almond milk. "It's 330 AD to be exact, and you should. We're removing all the dishes from their shelves and putting new paper down. The old layer will need to be removed with a putty knife and excess sanded off. We can get out the supplies after you finish breakfast. Would you like half a grapefruit as well?"

"Wait, we're doing all this today?"

Her mother set down her spoon in frustration, letting out a small noise. "Yes, Cynthia, you know I hate repeating myself. I assume you completed all your homework last night." She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, but-"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. I thought we would polish the silverware while we're at it; it's looking a bit tarnished."

Cindy couldn't believe this. She resisted the urge to scream out in frustration, but instead looked down at her hands. "The polish might mess up my nails."

Sasha gave her a disbelieving pointed stare. "Your _manicure_ will be fine Cynthia. You have plenty of time to prepare for the dance this evening, especially since your _date_ is too ch-" she broke off mid sentence and collected herself, "Since **Jimmy** is _so economical_ as to have you eat at his house instead of a restaurant. You don't need to spend all day preening like some vain fool. Now eat! Skipping breakfast has been shown to slow your metabolism."

Cindy picked up the spoon and tentatively scooped a small section of the brown mush. She struggled to hide the hand shaking with rage. **_Of course_**_ she would do something like this. I can't even have one day for myself. I bet Libby gets to spend the morning sleeping in and putting gardenia scented lotion on her already perfect skin. Calm down now, it's not her fault your mother is insane. It could be worse: she could have decided to mulch the flower garden or change the oil in the car. _She pushed the last blueberry around until it was fully squashed and pathetic. _Just like my life. Whoa, dramatic much?_

* * *

><p>"Mom, it's fine!" Jimmy stood in the living room, decidedly uncomfortable in his tuxedo, with his mother attempting to strangle him with a white bow tie.<p>

"I just want to make sure you look impeccable, sweetie. You know Cindy will be dressed to the nines, so it's the least you can do to have your tie straight."

She stepped back and admired her work, then immediately grabbed him in a tight embrace. "Oh my sweet boy, you've grown up so fast!"

His dad nodded in agreement, "It seems like just yesterday we auditioned you for diaper commercial and they turned us away because your head was so big."

"You promised to never mention that- MOM let me go, you're crushing my larynx!"

"Ok, ok I'm done. Now, go get your date for pictures, the rest of the group will be here soon."

* * *

><p>Jimmy awkwardly crossed the street to wait at the front door. There was a moment of hesitation before the bell sounded, signaling his doom- er – Mrs. Vortex. She glared down at him for a moment, assessing him like a predator watches a small rodent. "Be sure to wipe your feet. I've just had the carpet cleaned." Mr. Vortex was waiting inside. "Sasha, be polite. Hello Jimmy, how goes everything?"<p>

"Um, great Mr.…V." _What the heck is his first name?_

"Cynthia! Your _date_ is here. Come down so we can get take some photos before you leave!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, now remove the individual curls from the duckbill clips and spay them with the maximum strength hairspray."<p>

"Shouldn't I put my dress on first?"

"No, you don't want to get the sticky spray on it. Just be careful while zipping it up," Libby instructed through the computer screen. Cindy would never admit that she had to call her already perfectly coiffed friend last minute for hair advice, but what could she do? Her mother had only given her an hour to take a shower and get ready before the agreed time of Jimmy's arrival.

"You know we could have just gotten ready together. You're right across from our dinner spot anyways. My mom would have been cool with driving over."

Cindy shook her head. "As soon as we finished the stupid shelves I had to vacuum the living room and shampoo the carpet. It's funny how none of this could have been done last weekend. Or tomorrow. Or literally any other time ever."

"Don't stress girl, you're going to look amazing. But I've got to go, Sheen's downstairs and I need to make my grand entrance. See you in a bit."

"Ok, bye." She turned off the video chat and went over to the closet. Despite the morning of hard labor, her ensemble was incredible. She couldn't wait to get out of this house and actually start having fun. She pulled the delicate material of the dress on and made a few adjustments. She admired the full effect in the mirror watching the waterfall of curls cascade over her back, when her mother's voice rang out, signaling her to come downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jimmy stood between the two Vortexes, attempting to figure out what to do with his hands when he heard a familiar voice say, "Just a sec!"<p>

She hesitated for a moment before coming to the top of the stairwell. She paused for dramatic effect, showing off her dress before descending slowly. Her face was simply made up with some sparkly stuff on her eyes. Her hair was pulled away from her face with a bejeweled hair clip; the length gently curled over one shoulder. The dress was dark purple, embellished small silver spangles. The hem of the full skirt was sparsely speckled with sequins, but further up they increased their presence until it was almost completely covered in silver. The thin sleeves were sheer over her shoulders, and met the opaque bodice with a small star pendant. When she finally made it down the stairs, he was close enough to see that the sequins were actually little clumps of glitter that were connected to form constellations. She looked like a glittering night sky in all its glory. He looked a little closer and noticed the formation on the front of the skirt was… _Promixa Centauri. _ He smiled. _Only Cindy._

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother walked up to Cindy and gave her the once-over. After a brief moment, she said, "Good, the shoes go well with the dress," in an unimpressed tone. Cindy's face fell, and a visible change came about her demeanor. She sidled up to Jimmy and presented him with a small box. Inside was a corsage and matching boutonniere that consisted of a dark purple rose with sparkly star and moon cutouts. She pulled out the small pin and attached the flower to his jacket. He noticed her hands shook ever so slightly.

"Would it be a compliment to say you make the perfect red dwarf?" he asked quietly.

"From anyone else, no." She tried to inject humor into her voice.

"Sweetheart, you look marvelous." Her father snapped a photo before gesturing, "Now stand together and act like you like each other."

"Must you make such jokes?" Mrs. Vortex crossed her arms.

"Yes." He took a few photos before handing Jimmy the camera.

"Would you take a few Jim?"

"Of course."

"Come here Sasha, let's get one for the family album."

"Are you joking? I'm filthy! I haven't had time to take a shower yet."

"It's Cindy's big day, no one will be looking at you."

"Then why bother being in the photo at all?"

He clenched his jaw, "Stop acting like a child. It is our daughter's prom night and you will not spoil it for her." They eyed each other for a beat before she moved to stand beside Cindy. Jimmy took a few shots before handing it back.

"Oh no, you keep it and have your folks take some of the whole gang. They can just bring it back later."

Cindy went to the closet and grabbed a silver wrap and a small black handbag before heading to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Vortex. I'll have her back at a decent hour."

"You'll have her back by 11:30!"

"Sasha! Have her back by one Jimmy. Or whenever, she does have a key. Just don't get a tattoo or anything like that!"

"Very funny dad. Have a good evening mother."

"That is an expensive camera, be sure your parents are careful with it!"

"**Sasha! Enough! **Have fun kids!"

They made their way across the street, carefully stepping over the various potholes. Jimmy struggled to think of something to say. He could tell Cindy was upset by her mother's callousness, but wasn't sure quite how to comfort her.

"So… my parents set up an ivy arch in the backyard."

"They what?"

"Yeah, it's really cheesy and stuff, but it's for the pictures. My mom thought it would give them a professional look."

"That was nice of her." She wouldn't look at him.

"Cindy-"

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

"What do you mean, you know?"

"I know. I look darn good."

"Oh. Because your mom-"

"If I depended on my mom for self-esteem I would be in serious trouble. I just wish.. I mean, sometimes…"

"Well, you do look nice. I mean, you always look nice. Actually, you always look like you could kill a man with just one glance, mixed with a sophisticated grace, not that your looks are the only thing I notice about you- I mean, you're the only person I know who's memorized _Beowulf_ and can recite it in middle English, but what I'm trying to say is-"

She grabbed him in a hug and cut off his train on though. He returned the embrace, and for once didn't have to think about equations to distract his emotions.

"Shut up Nerdtron, if you make me cry my mascara will run and then I will have to kill you."

"You've been spending way too much time with Libby."

"No, she doesn't spend _nearly_ enough time with me!" They glanced over to see Sheen helping Libby out of his dad's sedan. Mr. Estevez tossed Sheen a disposable camera before speeding off. Libby ran over to hug her best friend and the two proceeded to compliment each other's outfits.

"What do you think? The yellow flowers were a brilliant choice if I do say so myself!"

"What are you going to do about the other one you bought?"

"Shh, I'll just save it for homecoming or something. Mom will never know the difference."

"You are truly a mastermind."

Sheen wandered over, spinning around to show off his white-on-white suit accented with the bright aquamarine tie that matched Libby's dress. "Isn't this great Jim? I look like a telenovella star. My Libs sure can dress a man!"

"Hey guys!" Carl wandered over with Elke in tow. Poor Carl had donned his dad's 1970's style frilly tux, which oddly worked for him. It would have clashed horribly with Elke's simple mint green strapless gown, except their light pink flowers tied the whole look together. Jimmy wasn't one for fashion, but the pair did look spiffy together. _Spiffy? Am I turning into my dad?_

His mom opened the door to usher them into the backyard. "Good evening everyone. Hand me your cameras, and I'll get some photos before dinner. Oh Cindy, aren't you lovely? All of you are."

Carl flushed, "Thank you Judy."

"**Carl! **What did I say about that?"

"Sorry."

They took a predictably large mount of photos, some serious, some with humorous poses. After what felt like hours, they went back inside. Jimmy's dad waited at the table dressed in a traditional butler suit. _Where on earth did he get that? _He gestured for them to sit at the ornately set table.

"Good evening valued patrons. Would you like me to tell you today's specials? I wanted to print up formal menus, but Judy wouldn't let me." He moved around, filling their water glasses.

"Hugh, don't start. I hope everyone likes past-"

"LET ME DO IT! I hope everyone likes pasta, because we will be starting the meal with spinach and cheese ravioli, completely Gluten free." Carl gave a sigh of relief. "Following that will be a vegetable pesto tart with zucchini and bell peppers as well as roasted asparagus in garlic butter. We'll end the meal with rice milk ice cream topped with cherries."

Libby almost teared up. "Mrs. Neutron, Thank you so much. You didn't have to do all this!"

"It was no problem dear, I do love a challenge."

Her words didn't stop Libby from jumping up and hugging her.

"This really was thoughtful Mrs.- Judy." Cindy joined the hug, and before she knew it, the whole group had enveloped the small woman."

"Oh, you all are so sweet. Ok, let me go. All right. CARL! Go sit next to your date."

After everyone had thoroughly stuffed themselves and the girls and Carl had powdered their noses (to prevent night sunburn) the gang climbed into the hover car and took off for the school gymnasium.

"Do you guys think there will be polka music tonight?"

"Why would there be polka music, Carl? It's not 1956."

"If you requested that crap I will _end_ you llama boy!"

"I was just wondering!"

* * *

><p>They could hear the thump of the DJ's bass from outside. Carl inserted his protective earplugs before offering his arm to Elke.<p>

"Shall we enter, my ultra beauty?" Sheen bowed low in front of Libby.

She rolled her eyes but held out her hand. He grabbed it with enthusiasm and skipped forward, dragging the poor girl behind him.

Jimmy pulled at his jacket sleeve. "So, there's the school."

"Not this again."

"Well, should we go inside?"

She fiddled with her corsage. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Come on Cin, let's go. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You unleash a futuristic plague that turns us all into cannibalistic mutant squirrels?"

"No they- wait what? That was oddly specific."

She shrugged, "Our class has a poll going."

"Why do you guys always- you know what? Never mind. It cannot be worse than that." She smiled and grabbed her things before walking to the front of the school where their friends were waiting. Libby gestured for them to go in first.

"Are you ready?"

She took his hand, "Yes. Let's go." She pushed open the door to the gymnasium.

The crepe-paper covered room was lit with an assortment of colored Christmas lights. Various classmates danced around to whatever pop hit blasted from the speakers. The ones closest to the door noticed them, stopped dancing, and turned.

Jimmy smiled nervously, but Cindy stood tall, ready for any snide comments that could come. The crowd grew larger as they walked further into the room. Brittney pushed through to the front of the multitude of students. "Oh my gosh," She hesitated before pointing to them, "…Libby and Sheen are back together!"

A group of people ran past Cindy to where Libby and Sheen stood behind her. The couple fawned as they greeted their adoring populace. A few people turned to wave at the stunned two, but no one commented.

Jimmy looked dumbstruck. "I think we've been upstaged."

"This must be strange for you, not being the center of attention and all. Quick! Make a scene so things can return to the norm" He glared at Cindy's smirking face.

"Are your snarky comments _really_ necessary?"

"'Fraid so."

At that moment, Betty and her date walked past. She paused and waved timidly. Cindy smiled and waved back. Betty gestured at the two and gave the thumbs up.

Jimmy looked bewildered but Cindy just chuckled.

"What on Earth is going on?"

"Honestly, you need to do a better job of keeping up"

Betty turned to talk with one of her senior friends, when Cindy noticed the tall-brown haired boy who was her date. They made eye contact when she realized it was-

_No! It couldn't be!_

Matt winked at her before taking Betty's hand and walking away.

She was staring, dumbfounded when Jimmy noticed her. "Who's that?"

She smiled. "Just… a friend."

"Weird. Well, wanna dance?" She nodded and he led her into the center of the floor.

* * *

><p>After the slow song and an upbeat boppy one that called out unhelpful instructions (but somehow Cindy and everyone else except him seemed to know) ended, they walked over to the edge of the floor to get refreshments. The punch bowl was on a table next to the photo station.<p>

Jimmy read the description outside the makeshift cloth tent: "Get the ultimate souvenir from a night you won't forget."

"No matter how hard you try" Cindy sipped the coral-colored beverage.

"Oh come on, they've pulled out all the stops! Look- a small ionic column to put your hands on, a fake under the sea background, and I'm sure the camera has a bubble filter."

She sighed, "Alright. Let's get our cheesy picture."

"WELL, if you insist"

* * *

><p>The night was all they imagined: loud, with seizure-inducing lights, and a crowded sweaty dance floor, so all in all, enjoyable. After about two hours, the group grew tired and Sheen said what was on everyone's mind: "I'm kind done with this prom."<p>

Elke adjusted her shoe, "I concur."

He took off his jacket and draped it over his left shoulder. "Well we've danced to all the songs that Libby requested. I say we blow this popsicle stand!"

"What?"

"Nick's throwing an after-party while his parents are out of town, I say we all go and destroy the place."

Libby giggled and the two hurried towards the door that led to the coat check.

Cindy rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide her smile.

"Well," Jimmy turned to her, "What do you say? Want to go get Nick grounded until he's thirty?"

"Hmm, I don't really think a party is our speed"

"No?"

"No."

"Well what about Jupiter?"

She smiled. "Now Jupiter sounds fantastic. We can watch the solar flares, or…"

"Just listen to music." He took her hand, "Solar flares will be there later, but you have to be home by one."

"That sounds wonderful", she kissed him on the cheek. "Race you to the hover car!" She bolted, starting to serpentine her way through the dancing couples.

He started to sprint after her, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He jogged into the parking lot, doubled over and wheezing. "No fair! You're on the soccer team, I haven't run in like three years"

Cindy was leaning against the vehicle, not even breathing heavy. She chuckled, "Tough luck, Jimmy!"

"You don't play fair"

She put her arms around his neck. "You're just a sore loser."

"But a happy one." And with that she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I spent a long time trying to figure out what Cindy's prom dress should look like, but inspiration finally dawned on my thanks to some creative Pinterest searching. Libby and Sheen's outfits are based on two of my friends' ensemble from our junior prom. I have fond memories of that night, but it certainly would have been better if I could have gone to Jupiter afterwards;)<strong>

**Have no fear, I have many stories in me for this fandom. Though we are small, we are fierce. So ta ta for now, or should I say, gotta blast!**


End file.
